Lo que nunca debió suceder L&J
by Tasha Turner
Summary: [8 capi] 31 de octubre. Nunca debió suceder... debieron disfrutar de más tiempo, para conocer a su hijo, para disfrutar de su juventud, de su matrimonio y de sus vidas [L&J]. Entrad xfis y dejad reviews! Gracias!
1. Los planes del señor de las tinieblas

**1**

**"Los planes del Señor de las Tinieblas"**

Amanecía un nuevo día en el valle de Godric Gryffindor.

Hacía una mañana soleada, cosa que se agradecía mucho ya que sus habitantes habían tenido que soportar unas temperaturas muy bajas en los últimos días, debido al mes en que se encontraban... octubre...

Pues la verdad era que esta preciosa mañana no dejaba ver los terribles acontecimientos que más tarde sucederían en aquel lugar.

En uno de los rincones del bello Valle de Godric había sido construida una agradable casita, compuesta por dos pisos y un hermoso jardín, muy parecida a lo que podría llamarse una mansión, pero sin llegar a serlo.

En aquel lugar vivía un matrimonio con su hijo pequeño, de tan solo un año. Y Cómo la mayoría de los habitantes de este Valle, eran una familia de magos.

El marido, James Potter, era un importante funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, concretamente trabajaba en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, mientras que su mujer, Lilian, se encargaba de escribir comentarios sobre temas de actualidad, es decir, como pequeñas columnas, para el diario "El Profeta".

Pero lo que sus vecinos no sabían era que ambos pertenecían a una organización secreta, la más importante, que se dedicaba a luchar contra el señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Esta organización era conocida como "La Orden del Fénix" y estaba capitaneada por el hombre más sabio y al cual Voldemort más temía, el director de la escuela Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore.

Hacía ya más de dos años que se habían casado y exactamente había pasado un año y tres meses desde que naciera su hijo más pequeño, Harry. Un niño que, como todos decían, era exactamente igual que su padre, cosa de la que James se sentía plenamente orgulloso, todo igual, el mismo pelo negro y alborotado, la misma nariz recta y achatada, los mismos labios finos y alargados... excepto los ojos... unos ojos grandes e impresionantemente verdes, como los de su madre.

Sábado por la mañana, día de fiesta pensaréis vosotros, ¿verdad, bueno pues exactamente no es así. Desde la subida al poder de Lord Voldemort, hacía más de 3 años, la gente había tenido que trabajar muy duramente a lo largo de ese tiempo, días de semana, incluyendo sábados y domingos, con cancelación de los partidos de Quidditch, reunión de los miembros de los ministerios de magia de todo el mundo, captura de mortífagos y puesta en marcha de planes contra los ataques del Señor Tenebroso... Si... así vivían los habitantes de toda Inglaterra.

En estos momentos se encontraban en el instante de mayor apogeo de las fuerzas oscuras. Voldemort había conseguido reclutar a muchísima gente y convertirlos en mortífagos. Y aunque la Orden del fénix consiguiese también encarcelar a muchos de ellos, de poco les iba a servir, pues las criaturas que custodiaban la prisión mágica de Azkaban, los Dementores, eran muy poco leales y pasarían a manos de Voldemort en cualquier momento.

La situación se veía muy poco favorable para los seguidores de Albus Dumbledore, y en cierto sentido también para muchos muggles. Desde que Voldemort subió al poder no hizo más que torturar y matar a miles de ellos. Esto también había supuesto una gran alarma mundial, no sólo en el mundo de la magia si no también en su mundo.

Tan sólo quedaba ya una esperanza para ellos, una esperanza que sólo conocían varias personas, incluyendo entre ellas al Señor Tenebroso.

Por ello, nuestros protagonistas, Lily y James, habían tenido más cuidado que nunca. Sabían que Lord Voldemort iría a por ellos, y no les había quedado otra que el encantamiento fidelio, propuesto por el mismo Dumbledore.

Ahora ellos vivían más bien escondidos, sin poder salir a la calle, por miedo, sólo podían aparecerse en los cuarteles de la orden del fénix y en su casa. Sólo podían visitarles los que sabían del encantamiento, aquellos más allegados, Albus Dumbledore y el propio Guardián secreto de los Potter y padrino de Harry, Sirius Black.

El encantamiento había sido realizado solo unos días antes, cuando se descubrió la profecía, aquella profecía que decía cómo podrían derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. Por ello, los Potter habían sido muy cautelosos.

Nadie podía verles, y sabían que su guardián secreto nunca les traicionaría. Estaban a salvo por el momento, pero, encerrados. Así era como ellos se sentían, sin libertad para hacer nada, y deseando que la pesadilla acabara.

Esa era una de la tantas mañanas en que la familia pasaba todo el rato en su casa, esperando noticias, consultando los periódicos, la radio mágica o la televisión de los muggles. Pero nada, seguía sin haber noticias, y es que ya hacía más de tres días que no sabían nada ni de Albus ni de Sirius. Ahora ni siquiera podrían utilizar la red flu o el correo a través de lechuzas, pues todo estaba vigilado, y si daban un paso en falso, serían descubiertos.

En el comedor de la casa de la pareja se respiraba un ambiente de tensión e inquietud. Ambos, Lily y James estaban realmente preocupados.

-Nada, ni una noticia- se quejaba James muy molesto, aunque a la vez preocupado- ¿hasta cuando piensan dejarnos así?.

-Tranquilo, cariño, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, estamos incomunicados, ¿lo recuerdas?- susurró Lily posando una mano con dulzura sobre el hombro de su marido.

-Si, pero es que tardan demasiado, Lily, ni Sirius ni Dumbledore han venido estos días.

-Ya sabes perfectamente que Dumbledore es un hombre muy ocupado, si no ha venido debe de haber una razón para ello, y en cuanto a Sirius... no se, tal vez se esconda, recuerda lo temeroso que está de que Voldemort pueda llegar a encontrarnos.

-No, conozco demasiado a Sirius, él no es de los que se esconden, pero... ¿y si le ha pasado algo, ¿Y si Voldemort ha ido tras él, no me perdonaría nunca que mi mejor amigo muriese por mi culpa- exclamó James cabizbajo.

Lily se colocó enfrente de él y le abrazó con ternura.

-Es un hombre muy valiente, James, seguro que estará bien.

-Ojalá tengas razón, pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta no saber de ellos- exclamó James decidido- me apareceré en el ministerio.

-¡No, ¡James no puedes aparecerte en el ministerio, ya sabes lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, tenemos que cuidar de Harry- exclamó Lily furiosa.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta, Lily, no estamos haciendo nada en absoluto quedándonos aquí de brazos cruzados, puede que incluso mucha gente haya muerto por causa nuestra.

-Entonces no hagas que el sacrificio de esa gente sea en vano- susurró Lily cogiendo a James del brazo- si sales ahora te pondrás en peligro, a ti, a mi y a Harry, se que es difícil esperar pero, por favor, no me dejes sola... no nos dejes solos a los dos.

Una lágrima bajó lentamente por la mejilla de la joven.

-Perdóname- susurró James abrazando con fuerza a su mujer- ya me conoces, a veces soy muy impulsivo y digo las cosas sin pensar, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, yo también me siento muchas veces así, pero se que te tengo a mi lado, si estoy contigo me siento más tranquila- sollozó Lily mirándole con ternura.

-No se que sería de mi si Harry y tu no estuvieseis a mi lado.

-Probablemente tu y tu amigo Sirius ya hubierais fundado vuestro propio ejército de merodeadores.

Este último comentario de la joven hizo soltar una risa divertida y posterior sonrisa en el rostro de su marido.

-Te quiero, Señora Potter- susurró éste contemplando con dulzura los bellos ojos de su mujer.

-Yo también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sombra se movía por los pasillos de un lúgubre cuartel, situado bajo tierra, muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora los Potter. La sombra se movía rápido y con movimientos torpes, deseosa por llegar y descansar de tan largo viaje sentado sobre una silla en la última habitación, el despacho de su señor.

Reconocía que todavía sentía un poco de miedo e inseguridad al estar allí, sobre todo ante el mismísimo Lord, aunque debía mantenerse firme, pues éste podía adivinar perfectamente sus pensamientos y emociones.

Un par de mortífagos pasaron por su lado, mirándole descaradamente y burlándose acerca de algo que llevaba en su ropa. No era muy popular, eso debía reconocerlo.

Y allí estaba... finalmente enfrente de la puerta del despacho, después de haber andado tantos kilómetros para estar allí, y deseoso, más bien nervioso, por lo que su señor iba a decirle. No se acordaba de haber metido la pata con nada, ningún ataque... nada, así que algo malo no podía ser, pero... ¿y si le encargaba alguna misión peligrosa, no, no, no podía ser aquello, pues nunca había sido su fuerte y aún mucho menos le gustaba tener que encargarse de algo sólo, eso su señor ya lo sabía.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó un "adelante" murmurado por la voz fría de su señor al otro lado de la puerta. Posó temblando una mano sobre el pomo y abrió.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba agazapado sobre el escritorio, inmerso en la lectura de un idioma, imposible de pronunciar según le parecía a él, y examinando la superficie de un mapa con sus ojos color rojo sangre y con una mueca despreciable de avaricia dibujada en su rostro.

Cuando su vasallo entró por la puerta, el Señor oscuro levantó la vista despreocupadamente del mapa para prestarle atención excepcionalmente a él.

-Ah! Colagusano, ¡cómo me alegro de verte!- exclamó con un tono muy diferente a como lo recordaba, de la más absoluta alegría, eufórico, es más, nunca lo había visto de tan buen humor- ven acércate, quiero que examines la superficie de este mapa.

Peter se acercó temeroso ante la euforia de su señor y con las piernas temblando ligeramente. Por un momento sus pies no parecieron responderle, pasaba algo muy raro ahí, podía intuirlo, tal vez si que hubiera hecho algo malo y toda esa alegría de su señor fuese fingida, para luego someterle a la más horrible de las torturas.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, pasa- dijo Voldemort- tengo grandes noticias para ti- al decir esto último observó cómo un brillo diferente se dibujaba en los perversos ojos de su amo.

Colagusano se acercó un poco, guardando las distancias, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre el mapa que le mostraba Voldemort.

En él podía verse una serie de cruces rodeando varios países, unas de color rojo y otras, más escasas, en azul. Entre los países que se encontraban señalados por una cruz azul se encontraban: Inglaterra, Noruega, Finlandia, Suecia, Canadá, España, Bélgica y Portugal. Las rojas ocupaban prácticamente toda la superficie de América, excepto algunos estados, y en Europa los países de: Francia, Italia, Marruecos, Turquía, Austria, Polonia, Bulgaria y Alemania.

-¿Sabes qué son estás cruces, Colagusano?- le preguntó Voldemort extasiado.

-No... no lo sé, señor.

-Estas cruces, son la mayor muestra de nuestro inmenso poder frente a los inútiles defensores de los sangre-sucia- explicó Voldemort.

Por un momento, Peter se quedó pensativo, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería (N/A--- para que veáis hasta donde llega su gran inteligencia ùú).

-Te lo explicaré de otra manera para que la pequeña proporción que es tu cerebro no tenga que molestarse en ello- dijo Voldemort con el máximo desprecio sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio- Esas cruces- señaló el mapa- señalan los territorios que hemos logrado poner de nuestra parte en la guerra que pronto comenzará, gente inteligente, sin duda, que ha decidido ponerse de nuestro lado.

Peter volvió a mirar el mapa. Sin duda la proporción de países en el bando del señor oscuro era considerable, muy difícil de conseguir en tan sólo unos meses. Ciertamente el poder de su maestro era inmenso. Pero y esas otra cruces...

-¿Qué... qué me dice de esas cruces azules, mi señor, ¿Qué representan?- preguntó.

Voldemort dio un suspiro muy prolongado.

-Estas cruces, mucho más insignificantes, muestran la cantidad de países que se han puesto del lado de los amigos de muggles, es decir, nuestros enemigos- Voldemort soltó una risita- casi no tendríamos por qué tenerlo en cuenta, se pueden contar incluso con las dos manos, no son unos dignos contrincantes a mi parecer.

Voldemort parecía incluso algo decepcionado.

-Pero bueno, supongo que querrás saber la razón por la que te he llamado- dijo al fin.

Colagusano dudó un poco, incluso estuvo a punto de decir "no", pero sabía que eso enfadaría a su señor. De lo único que tenía ganas era de salir pronto de allí, libre de misión alguna y sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Cosa que al lado del señor Tenebroso era improbable, por no decir imposible.

De repente Voldemort soltó una carcajada fría y burlona.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo de lo que voy a decirte?- soltó de forma arrogante.

¡Mierda, ¡es que había olvidado que nunca se le pueden ocultar cosas a Lord Voldemort, ¡que para él le era muy fácil leer la mente de la otra persona!.

-¡No... no, mi señor!- exclamó rápidamente acercándose hacia él y arrodillándose a sus pies- ¡estoy ansioso, completamente dispuesto a realizar todo lo que su señoría ordene, ¡todo!.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y bajó la cabeza para mirarle, Peter hizo lo mismo para no tener que encontrarse con aquellos ojos fríos y crueles.

-No mientas, sé perfectamente que te asusta lo que vaya a decir, deberías saberlo ya, Colagusano, nadie puede mentir a Lord Voldemort- volvió a levantar la mirada y se apartó de su vasallo pasando al lado de su escritorio y se situó de cara a la puerta- pero no te preocupes, esta misión es sencilla, incluso para alguien como tú- espetó.

Peter se levantó del suelo extrañado y mirando fijamente a su maestro.

-¿De... de qué se trata entonces?- preguntó.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa despreciable en su rostro.

-Como bien sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo voy detrás de los Potter.

-Sí, maestro.

-Esa pareja no ha hecho mas que enturbiar todos mis planes, eligieron el bando equivocado, sin duda, y ya estoy cansado de sus continuas intervenciones- exclamó apretando el puño- además poseen algo muy importante- prosiguió- tenemos todas las posibilidades de ganar esta guerra, según muestra ese mapa, y ese algo puede poner en peligro seriamente mi existencia y la de todos los mortífagos.

-¿Qué es, maestro?.

Como única respuesta, Voldemort se dirigió con paso firme hacia su armario, abrió una caja fuerte que se encontraba en su interior y sacó de ella un objeto de plata, parecido a un caldero, que desprendía una luz radiante de color dorado y en cuyo interior podía verse una enorme capa de humo. Un pensadero.

Voldemort cogió su varita, la agitó por encima de la superficie humeante y, al instante, una imagen algo borrosa apareció en el aire. En ella podía verse a una mujer, con los cabellos revueltos y unas enormes gafas que aumentaban considerablemente el tamaño de sus ojos. Pero había algo raro en ella, estaba tiesa como un palo y su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto, como si estuviera en trance. De repente la mujer comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras con una voz profunda y pausada:

- EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA... NACIDO DE AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO EN TRES OCASIONES, NACIDO CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE...

Colagusano no pudo escuchar la siguiente parte, ya que la imagen se veía algo distorsionada y por un instante se paró. Se rascó un oído, queriendo distinguir algo, aunque sin conseguirlo, entonces de repente la imagen volvió y la mujer continuó hablando:

- Y ALGUNO DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO PUES NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA... EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA, NACERÁ CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE...

Después de pronunciar las últimas palabras, la mujer se desmayó sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentada y una silueta se le acercó y la zarandeó un poco para que despertase. Podía distinguir perfectamente a esa persona, demasiadas veces en su vida lo había visto, era Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort volvió a agitar la varita y la imagen desapareció.

Volvió a poner el pensadero en la caja fuerte y la selló pronunciando unas palabras en una lengua extraña. Colagusano sabía perfectamente de que lengua se trataba aunque no podía entender que significaban las palabras. Sólo su maestro lo sabía, pues sólo él podía hablar Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes.

- Y bien, Colagusano- comenzó Voldemort- ¿qué te parece?.

La verdad era que Peter no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba la mujer, ¿el único con el poder de vencer al señor de las tinieblas, ¿a quién se refería?.

- Entiendo que estés confuso, Colagusano, es normal- dijo Voldemort situándose frente a él- yo también lo estuve cuando la escuché por primera vez. Estaba sentado en este mismo despacho, furioso por el desastre de nuestra última salida, aquella vez en que nos atacaron un grupo de miembros de la orden, capitaneado por James Potter y su mujer. Nos derrotaron y varios de nuestros mejores mortífagos fueron capturados. Entonces uno de tus compañeros, el cual había presenciado todo lo que acabas de ver, vino inmediatamente a contármelo. Lógicamente, al ser partícipe de este gran descubrimiento, recibirá los mayores honores cuando tu misión acabe, si es que –dudo por un momento, mirando a Peter con una mezcla de duda y recelo- lograses cumplir lo que te ordeno.

-¡Mi señor!- exclamó Colagusano arrodillándose a sus pies- yo jamás os defraudaría, ¡os lo juro, maestro!.

-Más te vale, Colagusano- el Señor Oscuro apartó a Peter con desprecio y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio- En fin –añadió cruzando las manos- Han pasado dos años desde que la escuché y durante todo este tiempo he estado intentando averiguar a quién se refería en realidad, ¿Quién era la persona que pondría en peligro seriamente mi existencia?. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién, Colagusano?.

-No... no, mi señor- dijo temeroso.

Voldemort dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo lo comprendí hace tan sólo unas semanas, en realidad es muy simple, sin duda tu conocerás a la persona de la que habla esa mujer.

-¿Yo, mi señor?.

-Si, tú mejor que nadie- afirmó- pero mejor hablemos claro para que entiendas, la persona de la que hablan es ni mas ni menos que el adorado hijo de tu amiguito James Potter.

Colagusano no podía creer estas últimas palabras, era imposible, no podía ser, ¿Harry, pero si apenas contaba un año. No, sin duda la profecía tenía que hablar de una persona adulta, su maestro se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que ser eso.

-¿Loco?- Voldemort comenzó a reír a carcajadas- sólo piensalo detenidamente, Colagusano, ¿En qué mes nació el pequeño Harry, ¿Acaso Lily y James Potter no han sido en tres ocasiones los capitanes de las partidas de la Orden causándome las más humillantes derrotas?. Y sin duda esta profecía habla de alguien que está a punto de nacer, pues yo la escuché en el mes de noviembre, ¿Cuanto meses crees que pasaron hasta Julio, yo te responderé a eso, nueve meses, Peter.

No, no podía ser... era imposible... pero sin embargo...

-Pero sólo es un niño, mi señor, no podría haceros nada aunque quisiera.

-Ese niño crecerá, Colagusano, se hará mayor, se entrenará para ser más fuerte y me desafiará, ¿todavía crees que es imposible?.

Se quedó callado, sin embargo debía reconocer que las cosas encajaban perfectamente, no quedaba duda.

-Y... y bueno, ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me tiene que decir, mi señor?- preguntó al final.

-Pues verás, es muy sencillo, Peter- prosiguió- quiero que me entregues al hijo de los Potter.

-¡Pero mi señor, no puedo hacerlo, no se ni siquiera donde está esa familia, no tengo contacto con ellos, ¿cómo haré para encontrarles?.

-Mis últimas investigaciones me han informado de que los Potter se encuentran bajo la protección del encantamiento Fidelio, iniciado por el propio Dumbledore, así que no tendríamos manera de encontrarles, salvo... que capturásemos a su guardián secreto. ¿A que no adivinas quién es ese guardián?. A ver.. pensemos...¿Cual es la persona en la que James pondría toda su confianza, su mejor amigo?.

-¿Si.. Sirius Black?- preguntó temeroso.

-Exacto, Colagusano, ¡Exacto!- dijo Voldemort eufórico- vaya, debo reconocer que no eres tan idiota como pareces, empiezo a pensar que esta misión te viene al dedillo. Eres igual de rastrero y traicionero que todos los demás.

Voldemort se levantó y se acercó a Peter.

-En fin - prosiguió- he puesto a varios hombres para que vayan en busca de Black, pero es muy escurridizo, y según parece también se encuentra protegido por algún tipo de hechizo diseñado por Dumbledore. Así que no te queda otro remedio, Colagusano, tendremos que hacerte guardián secreto de los Potter.

-¡¿Guardián secreto!- exclamó Peter sorprendido- ¿cómo?.

- Esta tarde he enviado a mis mejores hombres para que ataquen a Black, sin duda lo dejaran muy debilitado, casi sin fuerzas para levantarse, entonces entras en escena tú, Colagusano.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, maestro?- preguntó el vasallo emocionado.

-Persuadirás a Sirius, le convencerás de que lo mejor es que deje de ser guardián secreto de los Potter y de que tu ocuparás su lugar.

Peter parecía muy poco convencido con esa respuesta, ¿persuadir a Sirius, eso era casi tan difícil como enfrentarse a su maestro.

-No te preocupes, Colagusano- dijo Voldemort leyendo sus pensamientos- yo estaré contigo en todo momento, lo harás bien, te diré paso a paso todo lo que tienes que hacer. No puedo arriesgarme a que metas la pata y todo se arruine.

Colagusano se emocionó. Su Señor iba a acompañarlo en una de las misiones, era el mayor honor que cualquier mortífago podría recibir.

-A sus órdenes, maestro, haré todo lo que usted me pida, le prometo que pronto le entregaré a los Potter- dijo arrodillándose a sus pies emocionado.

-Bien, Colagusano, ahora ponte en marcha enseguida, tenemos que mandar a la cuadrilla de mortífagos ya mismo- exclamó Voldemort eufórico- sal de mi despacho y habla con Malfoy. Dile que reúna a todos los mortífagos y vengan a mi despacho enseguida.

-Así lo haré maestro- dijo Colagusano levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes recordó algo y se volvió dubitativo hacia Voldemort- ¿Mi señor?- preguntó.

-¿Si, Colagusano?.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién fue el mortífago que escuchó esa profecía?.

Lord Voldemort sonrió malicioso y contestó:

-Eso es algo que conocerás en su momento, tú dedícate a cumplir tu misión.

-Si, si.. mi señor- tartamudeó Colagusano antes de hacer una reverencia y salir por la puerta, nervioso pero a la misma vez extasiado por cumplir su nueva misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sólo por las calles de Londres. Con apremio por el encargo que debía realizar, ya que no sabía si esos dos locos iban a arreglárselas solos sin él. Era de madrugada y hacía mucho frío.

Se tapó un poco el cuello con su vieja capa de viaje y se colocó bien bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Dobló una esquina, anduvo unos pasos y se metió dentro de una estrecha cabina. Al cerrar la puerta descolgó el auricular, y esperó mientras acababa la musiquita de fondo.

Una voz soñolienta le contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Diga?.

Evitando toser más de la cuenta, debido al intenso frío que momentos antes había penetrado por su garganta, el individuo dijo su nombre.

-Gracias y Bienvenido al ministerio de magia, señor.

Recibió a cambio una tarjeta con su nombre, que se encargó de pasar en una ranura y a continuación tecleó el numero 10.

La cabina bajó ruidosamente hasta llevarlo al piso diez, una vez allí, el individuo anduvo por varios pasillos. Se sabía ya de memoria el camino que debía recorrer, lo había hecho tantas veces que hasta un ciego lo sabría.

Finalmente, y después de recorrer una infinidad de pasillos, llegó a un oscuro cuarto circular, rodeado de puertas. Sabía cuál de ellas tenía que escoger, así que se aproximó a su derecha y la abrió.

De golpe, un fugaz resplandor le iluminó la cara. Levantó una mano hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse a ella, ya que por muy preparado que estuviese aquello siempre le pillaba desprevenido.

La sala en la que había entrado estaba decorada por miles de relojes, de todos lo tipos y tamaños, algunos incluso parados, con lo que un implacable y molesto tic-tac llenaba el lugar. Observó la campana de cristal colocada en el extremo más alejado del cuarto, causante de aquel resplandor de luz. Caminó por el espacio entre los escritorios que decoraban la sala y abrió la siguiente puerta, situada en la parte final.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba una enorme sala, cuyo techo parecía no tener final, y únicamente lleno de estantes, en los que habían colocado un gran número de infinitas esferas de vidrio, las cuales apenas brillaban a la luz de los candelabros, colocados a su derecha y que despedían llamas azul celeste.

Rápidamente fue pasando por los estantes, buscando una fila en particular. Fila cincuenta y ocho... podía escuchar voces a lo lejos... setenta y siete... las voces iban escuchándose cada vez más claramente... Y allí estaba, fila noventa y siete. Pudo distinguir claramente las siluetas de dos individuos vestidos con capa, situados más o menos en la mitad del pasillo, la primera estaba inquieta y caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo y la segunda se encontraba tumbada debajo de una de las esferas.

-Deja ya de caminar de un lado a otro, me estas poniendo de los nervios- dijo la persona que se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

-¿De los nervios, de los nervios me pones tu a mi, tan tranquilo ahí tumbado cuando estamos cumpliendo una misión.

-¡Tranquilízate, muchacho, nadie va a venir esta noche- dijo con voz aburrida.

-¿Ah si, ¿y eso cómo lo sabes, listillo?- dijo el chico joven con sorna.

-Ey, ey, ey, no te sulfures, a ver si te va a dar algo- esta vez al oír esto el hombre se había levantado.

-Desde luego que si, si es que todas las noches aquí contigo van a ser iguales, ¡eres insoportable!.

-¡Y tú un criajo!- espetó acercándose a él.

-¡Basta ya, Dodge, Podmore, los dos parecéis críos- dijo el individuo que se había ido acercando sigilosamente hasta donde estaban los dos hombres.

-¿Moody?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Así es- dijo saliendo de las sombras- y tenéis suerte de que no sea un mortífago porque a estas alturas ya hubiera robado la esfera y huido mientras estabais ahi como tontos discutiendo.

-Yo no he empezado, ha sido el criajo este, que me pone de los nervios con sus aires de sabelotodo- recriminó Dodge.

-Elphias Dodge, cualquiera diría que eres el más adulto de los tres- le reprendió- y quitate ya ese odioso sombrero, me pone enfermo.

-Señor Moody, se lo aseguro, yo no he empezado esta pelea- se defendió Podmore- ha sido él quien empezó primero.

-Dos no pelean si uno no quiere- espetó Moody- y me da igual quien haya empezado, se suponía que debíais de estar vigilando la esfera.

-Y eso era lo que hacíamos, hasta que este energúmeno se ha puesto a lloriquear- se burló Dodge.

-¡Energúmeno lo serás tu!- dijo el muchacho lanzándose sobre él.

-¡¿Creéis que este es momento de peleas!- dijo Moody interponiéndose entre los dos- ayer murieron dos de nuestros mejores hombres, los Potter y los Longbottom están en peligro y para colmo no sabemos donde se ha metido Sirius, así que aunque os sea difícil, debéis quedaros aquí y ayudar un poco, en vez de pelearos como niños pequeños.

Los dos hombres se retiraron cada uno a un lado de la pared, avergonzados consigo mismos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, muy lejos del ministerio, un miembro de la orden se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, sujetándose con una mano la nariz que sangraba profusamente y apoyado en el suelo con la otra, con la que tenía cogida su varita. Un mortífago se encontraba de pie delante de él, apuntándole directamente al pecho con la varita.

-Suplica clemencia, muchacho, no tienes nada que hacer contra mi- le dijo.

-¡Jamás me rendiré ante Lord Voldemort, antes muerto- espetó.

-Tu lo has querido- dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro- ¡Avada keda...!.

Pero antes de que hubiese siquiera pronunciado entero el hechizo, el muchacho le dio una patada en la espinilla y se arrastró por el suelo, lejos de su alcance, mientras éste chillaba de dolor en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna.

El chico apuntó con su varita hacia él y al instante un potente hechizo Desmaius sacudió al mortífago, que quedó tumbado en el suelo inconsciente.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ayudar a sus dos compañeros, los cuales no podían resistir mucho más enfrentándose a los cinco mortífagos que los atacaban. Se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, arrojándolo contra el suelo y enzarzándose en una pelea con él.

-Chico, crees que vas a poder tú sólo contra alguien como yo- dijo el mortífago en tono de burla.

-No me cabe duda de ello- susurró con rabia.

El mortífago le observó furioso y se apartó de él propinándole un puñetazo en el pómulo.

-¡Dejad a los otros!- ordenó a su cuadrilla mirando los cuerpos de los hermanos Prewett inertes en el suelo- ya no valen para nada, encargaos del chico- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Eres un cobarde!- exclamó el muchacho.

El mortífago se volvió, le apuntó con su varita y murmuró:

-¡Crucio!.

Al instante siguiente sintió un intenso dolor en el cuerpo, que casi no le dejaba respirar y hacia que se tambalease violentamente. Era un dolor que nunca había experimentado, la primera vez que recibía un hechizo Cruciatus. Más lentamente el dolor volvió a remitir y el muchacho quedó agotado y recostado sobre la hierba.

El mortífago volvió a acercarse, lo cogió por la túnica y le susurró al oído:

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un mortífago, por insolente se te dará muerte de inmediato- volvió a arrojarle contra el suelo y otra vez levantó la varita, apuntándolo directamente y exclamó:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Nooo, ¡Remus!- gritó uno de los hermanos Prewett.

Podía oír el horripilante torrente de muerte acercándose rápidamente a él, acechándole. Aunque el hechizo no llegó a tocar su cuerpo. Uno de los hermanos que habían caído al suelo, abatidos por los mortífagos, se había arrastrado hasta Remus y se había interpuesto, colocándose entre él y el hechizo, y ahora caía al suelo, abatido por la maldición.

-¡FABIAN, noooo- gritó su hermano acercándose torpemente adonde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- se burló un mortífago colocándose delante de él.

-¡Aparta!- espetó Prewett con desprecio empujando al mortífago.

En un instante, el mortífago se dio la vuelta, se sacó un puñal del cinto y se lo clavó a Prewett por la espalda.

-Está envenenado, así que tardarás poco en morir- dijo riéndose mientras Prewett caía al suelo de rodillas, para después caer al suelo fulminado.

Los mortífagos rieron a carcajadas.

-Gideon... Fabian... - susurró Remus.

El grupo de mortífagos se acercó a él y uno de ellos le apuntó con la varita.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Según nuestras últimas investigaciones, Sirius se encontraría en estos momentos en alguna parte del oeste, cerca de Bristol. Pero podemos estar tranquilos, según nuestra ultima comunicación se encuentra a salvo y bien escondido, aunque los mortífagos van detrás de él, tu hechizo le está siendo muy útil, Albus.

-Me alegra saberlo, últimamente no tenemos muy buenas noticias, ¿verdad?.

-Eso me temo, Dumbledore, después de lo de Fenwick y Bones, cada vez pienso que tenemos menos posibilidades, ya casi no nos quedan seguidores- repuso tristemente el auror.

-Tendremos posibilidades mientras conservemos la esperanza, tenemos que encargarnos de salvar a los Potter y los Longbottom, son lo único que nos queda- dijo Dumbledore volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio y pasándose una mano por la frente- ¿Y que hay de la misión que les encargamos a Remus y los hermanos Prewett?.

-La misión va bien por el momento, aunque aún no hemos recibido noticias y eso es algo alarmante, pero esperemos que todo haya salido tal como planeamos.

-¡¡DUMBLEDORE!- exclamó un auror entrando por la puerta, alarmado y muy fatigado- ¡¡¡la misión ha fracasado, ¡¡Remus y los hermanos prewett han sido atacados!.

-¡¿Cómo!- exclamó el auror que se encontraba en la sala redactando su informe momentos antes.

-¡¡Nuestros aliados de Bélgica nos han informado y están haciendo todo lo que pueden por ayudarles!- informó- pero me temo que ha ocurrido una gran desgracia.

-¡¿A qué te refieres!- exclamó el segundo auror preocupado- acaso... acaso... ¿han muerto?.

De repente con un pequeño ¡plop, Dumbledore se desvaneció de la sala, dejando a los dos aurores mirándose tristemente.

** Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. El traidor

_Bueno.. ya he visto que esta historia de momento esta costando que arranque, pero en fin, espero que por favor si alguien la lee me deje su opinión, tanto si le ha gustado como si no, las críticas también se aceptan :) siempre se puede aprender algo de ellas. Aquí viene el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste! Bsos!_

**2**

**"El traidor"**

Se sentía desfallecer, las rodillas casi no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo y las manos apenas lograban hacer un esfuerzo para poder sujetarse en la fría y mohosa pared del callejón.

Escuchó atentamente y se escondió un poco detrás de unos contenedores. Oyó varias pisadas corriendo en la dirección contraria y una voz que decía:

-¡¡Inútiles, lo hemos perdido, ¡¡seguid buscando, ¡¡no debe escapársenos esta vez!.

Cuando las pisadas de los hombres se encontraron a una distancia prudencial, salió de detrás de los contenedores y corrió despacio hacia el siguiente callejón más alejado de los mortífagos.

Se recostó, descansando solamente unos instantes, tras la sombra de un pequeño toldo.

Hacía más de dos días que los mortífagos le perseguían. No sabía cómo pero habían conseguido localizarle.

Examinó minuciosamente su cuerpo. Las manos estaban muy arañadas de haberse arrastrado a través de los callejones, y las rodillas también. Tenía un gran rajón en la camisa y los pantalones rotos en las rodilleras y los talones. La pierna le dolía a rabiar, varias veces cuando hacía un movimiento brusco, tenía que apretar los dientes para soportar el dolor.

Se apartó el flequillo, mojado por el sudor y observó el callejón en que se encontraba.

Casualmente había ido a tumbarse bajo la ventana de un viejo almacén de comida, el cual parecía abandonado, lo demás a su alrededor solamente eran contenedores y tapas de alcantarilla.

Se levantó del suelo a duras penas e intentó abrir la puerta del almacén, pero cómo ya había supuesto, ésta se encontraba cerrada.

No tenía ganas de ir pegando pataditas y mucho menos en su estado, además de que podrían oírle los mortífagos. Así que, cogió su varita del cinto y susurró: "Alohomora". El picaporte se abrió de un golpe seco y el individuo abrió la puerta, una vez dentro cerró tras de si.

"Qué acogedor" pensó.

Todo a su alrededor eran cajas embaladas llenas de polvo y apenas había ventanas, con lo cual la luz era escasa en aquel sitio.

Se acercó hacia una de las cajas y pasó una mano por la etiqueta que había en su superficie. Podía leerse "Embutidos".

-Excelente- exclamó el hombre- he ido a parar justo al que quería.

Sacó su navaja de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y rápidamente rasgó el paquete.

-¡Buagh!- una mueca de asco recorrió su cara mientras examinaba el interior de la caja.

Dentro había embutidos de todo tipo, jamón, queso, chorizo, salchichón, pero el tiempo le había jugado una mala pasada, y todo ello se encontraba lleno de moho.

-¡Qué mala suerte, ¿no te parece, Sirius?- dijo una voz detrás de él, le resultaba familiar.

Se dio la vuelta muy despacio y apuntó su varita hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás.

-¡Ey, ¿así es como recibes a los viejo amigos, Canuto?- dijo la otra persona con una mueca de reproche.

-¡Remus, que susto me has dado- dijo Sirius aliviado- ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿no estabas de misión en Bruselas?.

-Eso fue hace dos días, además la misión no salió tan bien como se esperaba, nos pillaron en el último momento, los mortífagos mataron a Fabian y Gideon- dijo Remus con tristeza- a mí pudieron rescatarme en el último momento.

-Lamento oír eso, y me alegra ver que no te hirieron, pero aún no se que haces aquí.

-¿Crees que te íbamos a dejar sólo en estos momentos, gracias al hechizo de Dumbledore supimos que estabas herido y rápidamente salí a buscarte, llegué esta misma mañana a Bristol, con suerte Voldemort no notó mi presencia, estaba más ocupado en ti.

-Me las hubiera arreglado bien, de verdad, no hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme, les acabo de dar esquinazo.

-¿Y que pasa con tu pierna, tiene que verte un médico, Sirius.

-No es nada, ya casi se pasa el dolor.

-Mentiroso- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius se tumbó sobre una de las cajas y se desperezó.

-Soy así- se burló.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar, Sirius miró asustado hacia una de las ventanas y se acercó a trompicones hacia ella para mirar.

Los mortífagos se encontraban en el callejón.

-¡Remus, tenemos que salir de aquí, los mortífagos están ahí afuera- avisó Sirius, pero Remus no se movía, parecía como congelado- Ven, saldremos por esta ventana- dijo acercándose a la ventana más alejada del callejón, que daba a la parte delantera del almacén.

Pero de repente, antes de que la hubiese abierto, Remus exclamó:

-¡Inmovilus!.

El hechizo alcanzó a Sirius, el cual se quedó inmovilizado contra la pared, sin poder mover ni un músculo del cuerpo, como si fuese atraído hacia la pared con un potente imán.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, Remus!- exclamó alarmado- déjate de juegos, tenemos que escapar- dijo intentando soltarse de la pared.

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado, Sirius.

-¿Cómo?.

-Lo que oyes, no nos moveremos de aquí, hasta que los mortífagos entren.

Sirius miró a Remus extrañado, su amigo tenía una mueca de desprecio dibujada en su rostro y lo miraba sonriente.

-Vale, esta bien, muy buena broma, Remus, una broma genial, pero en este momento y lugar no hace ninguna gracia, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, así que haz el favor de soltarme- rugió Sirius furioso.

-¿Por qué debería soltarte?- se burló Remus jugueteando con su varita.

-¿Hablas en serio?.

Remus asintió fríamente.

-No puede ser- dijo Sirius moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Claro que puede ser, y lo sabes, ¿acaso me vas a decir que no sospechaste de mi en un primer momento, pero reconozco que supe convencerte fácilmente.

-¿Cómo has podido, Remus, ¿por qué?.

-¿Por qué, ¿crees que iba a permanecer al lado de unos fracasados como los de la Orden del Fénix, por favor, sabes perfectamente que no tenéis posibilidades contra Lord Voldemort.

-Aún así, somos tus amigos- exclamó Sirius.

-Aquí no hay amigos, Sirius, no pensaba permanecer a vuestro lado sabiendo que no íbamos a sobrevivir, era más rentable lo que mi señor me ofrecía.

-No te creo, estas confundido, todo eso que estas diciendo es mentira, ¿que pasa con nuestros tiempos en el colegio, con la amistad que nos tenemos, ¿qué pasa con eso, Remus?.

-¿Amistad, sabes perfectamente que si fueseis mis amigos no hubieseis sospechado de mi, que podría visitar a James cuando quisiera, pero no es así, ¿es esa la amistad que dices tener?.

-Somos tus amigos, pero se trata de la seguridad de Harry, aunque ahora se que hicimos bien en sospechar de ti- dijo Sirius duramente.

Remus se acercó a Sirius, se puso delante de él y le dijo:

-Y ahora se que hice muy bien en aliarme con mi señor.

De repente se oyeron las voces de los mortífagos, más claras, delante de la puerta del almacén. Remus miró a Sirius con una sonrisa despreciable en el rostro.

-Sólo un movimiento y serás llevado ante Lord Voldemort, solamente me queda delatarte.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, le había fallado a James lo sabía, pero no le sacarían ni una palabra, antes muerto.

Podía oír a los mortífagos, preparándose para abrir de un momento a otro, y delante de él el rostro del que tiempo atrás hubiera sido su amigo.

De repente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Malditos mortífagos!- exclamó Diggle tumbado de rodillas contra el suelo y pegando puñetazos furiosos- eran tan jóvenes... tan jóvenes...

-Este no es momento para hundirse, Dedalus- dijo Moody- ellos ya están perdidos, si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada estaremos realmente perdidos.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos entonces?- exclamó furioso Diggle dándose la vuelta- ya casi no nos quedan aliados, Voldemort esta ganando demasiado terreno, y para colmo sus seguidores han matado a dos de nuestros mejores y más jóvenes aurores.

-¿Es así como piensas ayudar a Remus, recuerda que debemos rescatarle, los mortífagos se lo han llevado prisionero, y es uno de nuestros mejores aliados.

-Probablemente ya esté muerto, Moody, ya nada puede hacerse.

-Usa el sentido común, Dedalus- dijo Albus Dumbledore acercándose hacia los dos aurores- podían haber matado a Remus y dejarlo junto a los cuerpos de los hermanos Prewett, pero sin embargo no lo han hecho, ¿por qué crees que es?.

-Seguramente se lo han llevado como diversión, para torturarle o seguramente sacarle alguna información.

-En cierto modo, eso último que has dicho tiene mucho sentido, Dedalus- dijo Moody- seguramente querrán sacarle alguna información acerca del paradero de Lily y James, tiene sentido, ¿verdad, Albus?.

-Podría ser pero, en todo caso no perseguirían a Sirius de esa manera- dudó Dumbledore- sospecho que se trata de otra cosa, Voldemort es demasiado inteligente y sabe que Sirius es el mejor amigo de James, sería más lógico pensar que él es el guardián secreto.

-¿Insinúas que han cogido a Remus por otro motivo, ¿tal vez para que nos rindamos?- preguntó Diggle.

-No creo que sea eso, pero... Voldemort tiene algo planeado, algo terrible, para poder derrotarnos finalmente- dedujo Dumbledore- aunque no se con certeza de que pueda tratarse, pero lo que si es seguro es que Lily y James se encuentran en más peligro que nunca.

-En mi opinión nunca debimos poner a Black como guardián secreto, era demasiado lógico que Voldemort lo perseguiría- dijo Moody.

-Ya es tarde para echarse atrás, Alastor, lo único que espero es que todo esto no termine en una catástrofe- suspiró Albus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia, sintiéndose dolorido y cansado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que quería descansar, olvidarse de los últimos acontecimientos: los mortífagos, la emboscada, la muerte de los Prewett, las torturas... todo y dormir... solamente eso... dormir.

Sentía los párpados muy pesados y los brazos doloridos debido a la postura en que se encontraba, con los brazos hacia arriba y la espalda apoyada contra la pared, las piernas estiradas hacia adelante y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro derecho.

Oyó un ruido en el exterior y unas pisadas y decidió abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en una celda, con muy poca iluminación que llegaba desde una pequeña ventana situada a uno de los lados. Intentó acomodarse un poco sobre el frío suelo y sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna izquierda. Estaba rota.

Miró lentamente hacia arriba y vio que le habían encadenado las manos a la pared con grilletes, las piernas se encontraban libres pero difícilmente podía moverlas en esa posición y menos con la pierna así.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la celda y entró por ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya te has despertado - dijo burlonamente el mortífago.

Remus lo miró a la cara. No podía creerlo, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Macnair, y llevaba en la mano un plato de comida y un vaso de agua.

-¡Tú!- exclamó sorprendido- ¡tenías que ser tú sucio traidor!.

Remus intentó levantarse furioso, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron.

-Jajajaja, me parece que te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón- se burló, y de repente se agachó a la par de Remus y le soltó un puñetazo en el pómulo- será mejor que te quedes calladito mientras estés aquí.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí, ¿qué es lo que queréis de mi?- gritó Remus.

-Será mejor que te calmes, no te conviene nada estar así frente a nuestro señor- dijo Macnair.

-Podíais haberme matado fácilmente como a mis dos compañeros, pero no lo hicisteis- exclamó furioso- si me habéis traído aquí para que os de información mejor olvidaos de ello porque no pienso hablar.

Macnair se le quedó mirando a los ojos y le dijo:

-Si lo que quieres es marcharte, tranquilo, no creo que estés aquí mucho tiempo- le informó- creo que mi señor tiene otros planes para ti.

-Si lo que queréis es que os ayude vais listos, ¡No pienso ayudar a tu señor, ¡antes muerto!.

-Terminarás haciéndolo, de un modo u otro, aunque no quieras.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- dijo con seguridad mirando a Macnair a los ojos.

-Como quieras- rió Macnair- de todo modos no se por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo, solo he venido a traerte algo de comer, no nos conviene que te quedes débil y sin fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no os conviene?- preguntó Remus furioso- ya te dije que no voy a ayudaros.

-Me parece que haces demasiadas preguntas- dijo Macnair acercándose a los grilletes y desatándole- vamos ahora come o se te va a enfriar.

Remus miró extrañado la comida, si lo que realmente quería era que comiese las iba a llevar claras. Antes de que Macnair pudiera hacer nada, Remus le puso la zancadilla y salió corriendo de la celda. Para su suerte Macnair se había olvidado de cerrarla.

-¡Qué alguien lo detenga!- gritó Macnair.

Remus salió corriendo por el pasillo todo lo rápido que le permitió su pierna herida, intentando buscar una salida y que ningún mortífago le descubriese. Dobló una esquina y sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas y miró hacia arriba, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin en persona, cuanto tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro- exclamó fríamente.

Había ido a tropezarse contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Macnair se acercó corriendo por detrás y se inclinó hacia su señor.

-Lo siento mucho, maestro, ha escapado mientras estaba intentando que comiese algo, no he tenido tiempo de atraparle.

-Has tenido suerte de que me dirigiese hacia allí, casualmente decidí hacerle una visita a nuestro prisionero, espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-No, mi señor, lo juro.

Lord Voldemort miró de nuevo a Remus.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí- dedujo- pero no te preocupes, pronto te liberaremos.

-¿Liberarme, no entiendo, ¿no vais a matarme, puedo delataros, he visto el lugar y a uno de vuestros mortífagos- se extrañó Remus.

-No creo que lo hagas, al menos en tu estado, nadie te creería.

-Los miembros de la Orden si lo harían- exclamó Remus.

-No creo que a todos les hayas hablado de tu condición de licántropo, ¿me equivoco?- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa despreciable.

-¿Cómo sabes...?.

-Oh verás, esa es una cuestión muy interesante, pero no te incumbe en absoluto- dijo fríamente- ahora Macnair, quiero que lo sujetes un momento.

-Si, mi señor.

Macnair le cogió por los hombros y lo tumbó contra el suelo, Remus se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero entonces el mortífago le aplastó la pierna rota haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Voldemort aprovechó esos instantes, se sacó unas tijeras de la túnica y le cortó unos mechones de pelo.

-Ya está- exclamó- muchas gracias, Macnair, ahora ve a añadir esto a la poción multijugos, necesitaremos una ración más.

-Si, mi señor- Macnair cogió los trozos de pelo que Voldemort le entregó y salió del pasillo.

-Ahora, Lupin, pasemos a la segunda parte del plan.

Lord Voldemort cogió su varita, Remus se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero Voldemort le apuntó con su varita y exclamó: "Desmaius".

El cuerpo inconsciente de Remus cayó al suelo de un golpe. La fría carcajada de Lord Voldemort resonó estrepitosamente por las oscuras mazmorras, haciendo estremecer a todo ser vivo que allí se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡James, ¡James!- comenzó a llamar Lily- ven un momento.

James subió a la habitación en donde se encontraba su mujer y abrió la puerta. Lily se encontraba apoyada en la cuna y sostenía a Harry de los bracitos.

Cuando su marido entró por la puerta, ella se volvió y lo miró sonriente.

-Mira, Harry ya sabe dar sus primeros pasos- dijo cogiendo al niño y poniéndole de pie en el suelo- vamos, venga que lo vea papá.

James se puso de rodillas en el suelo y extendió los brazos para sujetarlo.

Lily dejó suelto al bebé, al principio se tambaleó un poco, pero luego movió despacito un pie, mientras su madre sostenía sus brazos alrededor por si quizá se cayese.

-Vamos, campeón, ven con papá, venga- decía James mirando a Harry y riéndose.

El pequeño mantenía sus brazos en alto para no perder el equilibrio y se tambaleaba un poco. Dio un paso más y llegó a los brazos de su padre.

James lo tomó y lo subía mientras gritaba, "Este es mi chico", mientras que Harry se reía.

-¡No, ¡James, que acabo de darle de comer, lo va a vomitar todo.

-¡Oh! vamos Lily, no me estropees el momento- dijo haciendo pucheros haciéndola sonreír.

-No se cuál de los dos es más pequeño- dijo mientras veía como James le hacia cosquillas en el estómago a Harry.

De repente se oyó un ruido en la habitación de abajo, James paró de hacer cosquillas y miró a su mujer extrañado, mientras ésta se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio asustada. El pequeño se puso muy serio y se extrañó de que su papi no siguiera haciéndole cosquillas.

-James, hay alguien abajo- susurró Lily aterrorizada.

-Coge a Harry, vamos.

La mujer cogió al pequeño y lo abrazó a ella, mientras James se situaba al lado de la puerta del dormitorio con la varita preparada, Lily se situó a su lado.

El intruso comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando se encontraba en el rellano, James abrió la puerta de golpe y le apuntó con la varita.

-¡No te muevas!- gritó.

-¡Qué susto, pensé que no estabais en casa- dijo el individuo.

-¡¿Dumbledore!- exclamó James sorprendido.

-Me alegra verte sano y a salvo- dijo sonriendo.

-Perdona el recibimiento, es que oímos un ruido abajo y nos asustamos- dijo James acercándose a él.

Los tres bajaron al comedor y le sirvieron una taza de té a Dumbledore. Lily sostuvo a Harry en brazos mientras James hablaba con Dumbledore.

-Hacia mucho que no venías a visitarnos, estábamos muy preocupados- decía.

-Hemos estado muy ocupados, desgraciadamente nuestra situación es preocupante.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto James preocupado.

-Algunos me han insistido para que no os contase nada, pero he creído justo que lo supieseis, puesto que se trata de vosotros, y de vuestro amigo- dijo Dumbledore.

-¡¿Nuestro amigo!- exclamó James inclinándose hacia Dumbledore- es Sirius, ¿verdad, le ha sucedido algo, ¿no es así, ¡le han capturado!.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- le dijo Lily.

-No es de Sirius de quien estoy hablando- dijo Dumbledore tristemente- se trata de Remus.

Los Potter se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Los mortífagos lo han capturado.

-No puede ser... - susurró James- imposible, ¿raptado?.

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Pero para qué querría capturarlo Voldemort?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Al principio pensamos que Voldemort querría sacarle información, pero lo descartamos, no es su estilo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó James extrañado.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero Voldemort trama algo, y es ahora cuando debéis tener más cuidado- les informó Dumbledore- no quiero que por ningún concepto salgáis a la calle, y mucho menos al ministerio, no mandéis lechuzas ni os aparezcáis, ¿entendido?.

-Pero, Dumbledore, nos tienes en una cárcel, ¡¿no te das cuenta!- exclamó James.

-Eso es todo lo que os pido, por favor, hacedlo, por el bien vuestro y sobre todo, por Harry- dijo mirando tiernamente al bebe en brazos de su madre.

Lily y James se miraron y ambos asintieron a la vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Desmaius!.

El potente hechizo dio de lleno sobre Remus, quien quedó tumbado sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

Sirius se quedó mirando boquiabierto al individuo que apareció detrás de Remus y que le había salvado la vida. Pero era imposible creer que fuera aquella misma persona, aquel amigo tan cobarde al que los tres siempre habían tenido que defender, aquel al que se le daban tan mal las clases de duelo. Era Peter Pettigrew.

-Peter, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-No hay tiempo, deprisa- dijo deshaciendo el hechizo que le mantenía pegado a la pared- vamos, metete dentro- decía tendiéndole una capa de invisibilidad y metiéndose dentro él también.

Cuando ambos estuvieron alejados a una distancia prudencial de la puerta, en un rincón y seguros bajo la capa, los mortífagos abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Dónde está ese asqueroso de Black?- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo.

Bajo la capa Sirius soltó un bufido. Peter le pegó un codazo y susurró:

-Cállate, ¿es que quieres que nos descubran o qué?.

Los mortífagos se percataron de la presencia de Remus y se acercaron a examinarle.

-Sólo está desmayado- informó uno de los que se habían acercado hacia él- parece que Black lo atacó.

-¿Y qué hacemos, jefe?- preguntó una voz joven.

-Vosotros dos- dijo señalando a dos mortífagos- lo llevaréis al cuartel para que cuente lo que ha pasado, los demás perseguiremos a Black por el siguiente callejón.

Una vez hubieron salido de allí todos los mortífagos, Peter retiró la capa de invisibilidad y suspiró aliviado.

-¡Qué poco ha faltado!.

Sirius miró sorprendido a su amigo y a la vez contento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, te hacía en el cuartel general.

-Bueno, la verdad es que al principio no quería venir- susurró cabizbajo- pero cuándo Dumbledore me dijo que estabas herido, no pude negarme.

Sirius miró con aprecio a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí escuchando?- le preguntó tristemente.

-Bueno, no mucho, pero escuché lo suficiente. No puedo creer que Remus haya...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado momentos antes. Era imposible, pero... sin embargo, encajaba muy bien. Remus era inteligente y astuto, siempre tan serio y responsable, tan eficiente y tan solitario. La persona de la que menos podían sospechar, el más indicado para un plan perfecto de Lord Voldemort.

Vamos, Colagusano, dile algo, háblale para que poco a poco él vaya sacando algunas conclusiones 

-Cuando me contaron que los mortífagos habían raptado a Remus, pensaba que querían sacarle información, pero Dumbledore lo veía tan poco probable, nunca pensé que sería esto.

Muy bien, Colagusano, vamos por buen camino 

-Sólo era una absurda tapadera para volver al lado de su maestro- dijo Sirius con furia dando un puñetazo al suelo- y de paso traicionar a su mejor amigo y entregar a su hijo a Lord Voldemort.

El rostro de Sirius irradiaba el más profundo odio hacia el que días antes había considerado "su amigo".

Aprovecha este momento, Colagusano, es la mejor oportunidad 

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Sirius, ahora que sabemos que Remus es el que va detrás de Harry, ¿qué pasará ahora?.

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estamos seguros es de que ahora más que nunca Voldemort irá a por Lily y James.

-Pero eso significa que irán a por ti, Sirius, ahora más que nunca- exclamó Peter- hay que protegerte.

-Me las arreglaré bien, tranquilo- dijo Sirius convencido- jamás dejaré que les pase nada a Lily y James, y mucho menos a mi ahijado.

-Pero podrías morir, no es seguro, tenemos que planear otra cosa, no podemos permitirnos que mueras, Lily y James se quedarían sin protección.

-No hay otra solución, ¿que sugieres que hagamos si no?.

-¿Y si ponemos a otro en tu lugar, alguien que fuese menos sospechoso, pero a la vez leal a James y Lily.

-Esa sería una buena idea, si no acabásemos de ver cómo la persona perfecta para ello nos acaba de traicionar- dijo Sirius furioso- y no añadiré más.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se ajustó su capa de viaje, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, no iba a convertirse en una presa fácil de capturar.

¡¡Estúpido no dejes que se vaya! 

-¡Espera, Sirius!- gritó Peter cogiéndole del brazo.

El hombre se volvió a mirar el rostro de su amigo. Tenía los ojos desencajados y la boca entreabierta, parecía cómo si se hubiese quedado sin voz, queriendo hablar pero a la vez sin saber qué decir.

Cobarde, está claro que esta vez me toca intervenir 

De repente Peter comenzó a tambalearse y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sirius se le acercó preocupado y lo agarró momentos antes de que cayese al suelo.

-¡Peter, no me des estos sustos, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

Sirius no pudo ver el brillo color rojo que había aparecido de repente en los ojos de su amigo. Colagusano lo miró con el rostro más sereno y comenzó a hablar con una voz algo más fría que la anterior:

-No es nada, es tan sólo la preocupación y la tensión, todo se ha juntado en mi cabeza- dijo apartándose con cuidado de los brazos de Sirius- ahora estoy mejor.

-En tal caso deberías irte ya, no es seguro para ti estar aquí, tu deber es estar con los demás miembros de la orden.

-No me iré- dijo rotundamente.

-¿Cómo has dicho?.

-No puedo irme sabiendo el peligro que corres ahí fuera, te lo suplico, no te marches- en los más hondo de su alma Voldemort trataba de escupir lo más rápidamente posible aquellas estúpidas palabras.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, lo siento.

Volvió a darse la vuelta otra vez más, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se quedó paralizado al oír las últimas palabras de su amigo:

-Déjame ser el nuevo guardián.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo?- dijo Sirius extrañado mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Colagusano se dio la vuelta.

-Voldemort seguirá detrás de ti, creyendo que tú sigues siendo el guardián, pero mientras tanto James y Lily estarán seguros, no existirá posibilidad de que los capture.

-Pero...

-Mira, ya se que soy un cobarde y que lo hago todo mal, pero... precisamente por ello, déjame que sea yo quién os proteja esta vez- dijo con una fingida pero bien conseguida, voz de llanto- siempre habéis tenido que cuidar de mi, Remus, James y tu, pero esta vez déjame a mi ser el que os proteja, creedme, no os fallaré, antes de hacerlo moriría.

-Pero, Voldemort podría sospechar también de ti, ¿no crees?.

-Lo sé, pero ahora eres tú el punto de mira del señor tenebroso, no se fijará en alguien más, y mucho menos en alguien como yo.

-Quieres decir que Voldemort no sospecharía de alguien débil como tú mientras esté yo para proteger a Lily y James, ¿no es eso?.

-Si, aunque no creo que sea tan fácil engañar al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Colagusano fingiendo un gran desánimo- reconozco que esto me asusta mucho.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros en señal de agradecimiento.

-Sé que lo harás muy bien y estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho, creo que es un buen plan.

-¿En serio?- dijo Colagusano dándose la vuelta y sonriendo.

-Si, siempre que Dumbledore esté de acuerdo con ello- dijo Sirius.

De repente la expresión de Colagusano se tornó muy desagradable, Dumbledore no debía enterarse de aquello.

-¡No, ¡No debemos contárselo a Dumbledore!- gritó.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- preguntó Sirius extrañado- es Dumbledore, por supuesto que debe enterarse.

-Pero, seguramente no nos dejaría hacerlo, y tú sabes que es el mejor plan, Sirius.

-Tranquilo, Dumbledore lo entenderá.

-Pero se lo dirá a los demás miembros de la orden- exclamó Peter- igual que la otra vez y ya has visto lo que ha pasado, no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya más traidores en la orden.

Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento, no le gustaba hacer aquello a espaldas de Dumbledore, pero lo que decía Peter tenía mucho sentido.

-Está bien, pero cuando veamos que no hay peligro se lo haremos saber, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Lo que tú digas, Sirius- afirmó Colagusano pensando "Qué más dará, porque dentro de muy poco no habrá salvación para los Potter".

Una sonrisa maliciosa iba apareciendo poco a poco en el rostro de Colagusano.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- decidió Sirius- ¿sabes, este ha sido el día en que por una vez has pensado con sensatez, amigo, ¡vaya agudeza, chico!.

-Ya lo ves, Sirius, a veces soy una caja de sorpresas- susurró Colagusano.

-¿Qué decías?.

-Oh, nada de importancia.

Esta parte te la dejo a ti, Colagusano, no me fío de ese James Potter, espero que no metas la pata .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Recuerdos

**3**

**"Recuerdos"**

La oscuridad reinaba en las estrechas calles de la localidad de Hogsmeade, cerca del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. La ciudad se hallaba desierta a esas horas de la noche y una intensa calma recorría cada rincón de los callejones.

Los bares se encontraban a rebosar de gente que disfrutaba de algunos momentos de libertad en aquellos días de miedo y persecuciones de mortífagos.

La mayoría de la gente estaba tranquila en ese aspecto, pues era la localidad más cercana a donde se encontraba Dumbledore y, por tanto, a la que Voldemort le iba a resultar más difícil de atacar.

En uno de los rincones de un callejón podía verse una figura tumbada sobre el suelo, boca abajo. Una persona que parecía desmayada.

Esa persona comenzó poco a poco a recuperarse y abrió los ojos.

Era la segunda vez que se desmayaba ese día y que aparecía al despertar en un sitio diferente y desconocido. Le dolía la cabeza debido al golpe recibido cuando cayó al suelo desmayado, fruto de la maldición Desmaius que Lord Voldemort había lanzado sobre él. La pierna seguía rota y le dolía.

Se levantó torpemente apoyándose en la pared del callejón y observó el lugar en que se encontraba.

No le resultaba desconocido, pues varias veces había patrullado esa zona en compañía de otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Según parecía los seguidores de Lord Voldemort lo habían abandonado en Hogsmeade, pero ¿con qué propósito?.

Voldemort lo había tenido prisionero durante dos días en una celda. Podía haberlo matado junto a sus compañeros los hermanos Prewett, pero no lo había hecho¿por qué¿que pretendía Voldemort al tenerle encerrado en una celda?.

Se apartó con una mano el mojado flequillo de los ojos y de repente se acordó.

Voldemort le había cortado un mechón del pelo y había dicho algo como _"añádelo a la __poción multijugos, necesitaremos más"._

No entendía nada de lo que Voldemort estaba planeando pero debía avisar inmediatamente a Dumbledore y relatarle todo lo sucedido.

Pero aún así seguía con muchas dudas. ¿Por qué Voldemort lo había dejado libre¿no había pensado que podía delatarle¿que con su información podían averiguar sus planes?.

Se esforzó en recordar cada palabra que le había dicho, Voldemort le había mencionado algo como _"No creo que lo hagas, al menos en tu estado, nadie te creería" _y algo sobre su condición de licántropo pero aquello seguía sin tener sentido para él.

Y eso era lo peor de todo, que Voldemort lo sabía, alguien le había contado que era un hombre lobo, un traidor seguramente, como Dumbledore pensaba¿pero quién?.

De repente la oscuridad del callejón se iluminó levemente, trozos de la luna iban apareciendo a través de las espesas nubes negras. Había luna llena esa noche.

Entonces lo entendió todo y se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Voldemort lo había retenido durante dos días, dos días en los que no había tomado la poción de matalobos, aquella que lo volvía inofensivo. Y después lo había liberado en pleno centro de Hogsmeade, donde varias personas se entretenían en los bares, sabiendo que esa noche era luna llena.

De ahí lo de _"al menos en tu estado nadie te creería", _nadie iba a creer en su palabra sabiendo que era un hombre lobo y mucho menos esa noche, cuando se convirtiera en licántropo. Y aunque contase con el apoyo de los miembros de la orden sabía que el ministerio no le creería.

Corrió rápidamente, deseando que la luna siguiera oculta al menos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a la Casa de los gritos y encerrarse allí.

Estaba subiendo la cuesta que daba a la cabaña, ya sólo le faltaban unos metros. Se chocó con varias personas en el camino y éstas volvían la cabeza, molestas y le insultaban, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera se disculpaba como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. Lo más importante era centrarse en llegar a la Casa de los gritos antes de que la luna apareciese.

Cuando por fin la divisó vio a dos personas sentadas en el portal, seguramente jóvenes que hacían una apuesta para ver quién se atrevía a entrar primero a aquel lugar encantado.

Pensó que a lo mejor lo descubrirían o que podría atacarlos, así que intentaría ahuyentarlos de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Ey, marchaos de aquí, os lo suplico, no debéis entrar- gritó acercándose rápidamente al portal.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándole extrañados.

-¿Pero de que vas, tío?- le dijo uno de los muchachos que parecía más rebelde- ¿quién eres tu para echarnos de aquí?.

-Soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix- dijo Remus mirando al cielo- y será mejor que os vayáis de aquí si no queréis meteros en problemas con el ministerio.

-Mejor vámonos, Jacob- dijo la chica agarrando al chico del brazo- ya te dije que era peligroso.

-Esta bien, Jo, ya nos vamos- dijo Jacob mirando a Remus con antipatía.

Pero de repente cuando pasaron por su lado, Remus sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando soportar el dolor agudo que le recorría cada centímetro de su piel.

La muchacha se dio cuenta y se acercó preocupada a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.

Remus alzó la vista hacia el rostro de la joven y pudo distinguir detrás de ella la imponente silueta de la luna llena, libre de nubes negras.

-¡Marchaos de aquí!- gritó Remus- creedme¡corréis peligro si os quedáis!.

-¡Jacob!- llamó la chica- este hombre está mal, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

El chico se acercó poco a poco con desgana.

-Por favor, márchate te lo ruego- susurró Remus a la muchacha.

-Señor¿qué le pasa en la cara y las manos?- preguntó la chica con horror.

Remus se miró las manos, el vello comenzaba a crecerle y estas se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes, convirtiéndose en garras. La mandíbula comenzó a crecerle y se estiraba cada vez más.

De repente elevó los brazos al aire y comenzó a chillar y sus gritos se iban volviendo cada vez más agudos, como un aullido.

La muchacha retrocedió aterrorizada, el miedo la había dejado paralizada y lo mismo le pasó al chico, el cual se había mantenido observando desde una distancia prudencial.

El licántropo se volvió a la chica sacudiendo la mandíbula ferozmente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡JOSEPHINE!- gritó el muchacho corriendo hacia ella.

En casa de los Potter se respiraba un ambiente de preocupación y tristeza. Desde que Dumbledore se había marchado habían permanecido callados.

James leía los últimos periódicos que Dumbledore les había traído, ya que no podían recibir correo alguno, y Lily se encontraba en el sofá dando de comer a Harry.

Cuando el bebé terminó de comer y se puso a dormir la siesta, Lily lo subió a su habitación y después bajó de nuevo al comedor y se sentó al lado de su marido.

James echó una mirada a su mujer y pudo ver como unas lágrimas iban apareciendo en sus hermosos ojos.

-Ey, ey, vamos¿qué te pasa¿por qué lloras?- dijo James abrazándola.

-Es que no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable- sollozó- todos esos aurores muertos, Sirius escapando de los mortífagos y ahora Remus secuestrado por Voldemort.

James se quedó en silencio. Él también se sentía así, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

-Vamos, ya verás como lo encuentran los de la Orden, Remus es fuerte, seguro que está bien.

James sabía muy bien que podía ser que en esos momentos Remus ya estuviera muerto, pero Lily pareció aceptar la explicación.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo. La luna se alzaba poderosa sobre las estrellas, envidiosas de la tenue y blanca luz que despedía. Había luna llena.

-James- lo llamó Lily.

El hombre se acercó a su mujer y miró también por la ventana. Él también se había dado cuenta y rodeó a Lily con los brazos.

-No se ha tomado la poción- susurró Lily- pobre Remus.

-Seguramente les va a dar una mala noche a los mortífagos, apuesto a que Voldemort no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡qué importan Voldemort o los mortífagos, el pobre Remus es el que lo tiene que estar pasando mal ahora.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que se merecen, y ojalá que muerda a alguno de ellos.

Al oír esto Lily se apartó de él.

-Por favor, James¿es que quieres enviar a más hombres lobo al bando de Voldemort¿no has pensado en eso?.

James se quedó cabizbajo.

-Y tampoco as pensado como se va a sentir Remus si hiere a alguno de ellos¿verdad? -dijo con dureza- ante todo son personas, James, y Remus se quedaría destrozado al saber que ha atacado a alguien.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Lily, ya sabes que lo digo sin pensar, pero es la verdad, ojalá se pudrieran todos ellos, es lo que merecen.

-En todo caso no vas a ser tu quien les de lo que merecen- susurró.

-Ya lo sé.

James miró por la ventana de nuevo mientras su mujer sacaba un álbum de fotos y se paraba a examinar con nostalgia una foto en la que salían Remus, Sirius, Peter, James y ella con Harry recién nacido.

-Estaba pensando, Lily- comenzó James- te acuerdas cuando descubriste que Remus era un hombre lobo¿recuerdas lo que pasó?.

-Sólo faltaba eso, méteme más miedo imaginando lo que estará haciendo Remus en estos momentos- dijo Lily con reproche.

-Estas tu muy sulfurada esta noche- le reprendió James.

-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada, perdona- dijo Lily acercándose a su marido y abrazándole por detrás.

-Entonces¿te acuerdas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Como iba a olvidarme de eso- susurró con nostalgia.

**---------------------------Flash Back----------------------------**

_Una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos impresionantemente verdes se encontraba tumbada en su cama, en el dormitorio de chicas de la Torre de Gryffindor, sumida en sus pensamientos. _

_Acababa de tener otra discusión con James Potter, el gran fanfarrón del colegio, al cual había pillado otra vez metiéndose con Severus Snape, un chico muy impopular de la casa Slytherin. _

_Ella era prefecta de su casa, al igual que Snape, y sabía que aquel chico no era muy agradable, incluso acababa de llamarla "sangre sucia" después de que ella lo defendiera. _

_Aunque también estaba el hecho de que ella le había preguntado a Potter: "¿Por qué te metes tanto con él, no te ha hecho nada", y es cierto que él había respondido: "Es más bien el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero". _

_No tenía excusa, sólo se metía con él porque le caía mal, y no tenía derecho a hacer eso. _

_Tan buen chico que le había parecido el primer día en Hogwarts, portándose amable con ella, mostrándole todas las aulas y guiándola hasta la sala común y los dormitorios. _

_También estaba el hecho de que era muy guapo, tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana ocultos tras unas gafas finas y cuadradas, y un pelo color azabache lacio y muy desordenado, y esa sonrisa tan bonita que tantas veces la había cautivado._

_Pero estaba claro que era un desperdicio, un chico tan guapo como él, y sin embargo, tan arrogante, tan presumido y carente de sentido común._

_Lily se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, aún estaba allí, metiéndose todavía con Snape, él y su amiguito Sirius lo habían inmovilizado con el hechizo "Petrificus Totalus"._

_Más alejados de la escena se encontraban Peter Pettigrew, el mayor admirador de Potter, y el otro prefecto de la casa Gryffindor, Remus Lupin. _

_Ese si era un chico que merecía la pena, aunque no conseguía entender que hacía del lado de ese cabeza hueca de Potter. _

_Remus y ella muchas veces se encargaban de controlar a esos dos alborotadores, por eso ella no había podido evitar que le gustara: era tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan simpático... era el muchacho perfecto, pero aún no había logrado confesarle lo que sentía._

_Lo que ella no sabía era el gran secreto que Remus ocultaba, secreto que sólo conocían cinco personas en Hogwarts._

_-Ufff será mejor que repase para el examen de Transfiguración- dijo la muchacha comenzando a sacar los apuntes._

_Una horas más tarde, los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la enfermería. Remus estaba sentado en una cama y hablaba con sus compañeros. Estaba muy pálido y mostraba un semblante preocupado. Sus tres amigos lo miraban con compasión._

_-Bueno nos ha pillado un poco de sorpresa, amigo- intentaba animarle James._

_-¿Qué hicimos para calcularlo mal?- se preguntaba Peter extrañado- los mapas lunares estaban correctos ¿no?._

_-Seguramente hacerte caso a ti- se burló Sirius- bueno si lo hubiera sabido no habría malgastado energías con el viejo Snivellius._

_-La próxima vez me las pagará de verdad- exclamó James furioso frotándose la pequeña herida que le había hecho Snape en la cara- ¡Mirad ha estropeado completamente mi cara¡¿Ahora cómo me veré ante Lily!._

_-Creo que ella ya te dejó claro que pasa de ti, compañero- dijo Sirius burlonamente._

_-Eso es que no se ha percatado de la clase de chico que tiene frente a ella- presumió James._

_Remus le golpeó con la almohada._

_-Modestia aparte, Cornamenta- dijo riéndose._

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, chicos- advirtió Peter- tenemos que prepararnos para la luna llena._

_-Tú siempre tan oportuno, Colagusano- le espetó Sirius- Hasta luego, amigo- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus._

_-Nos vemos, Lunático- le sonrió James._

_Y diciendo esto los tres salieron de la enfermería hacia la torre de Gryffindor._

_-Bueno ya es hora, Remus- dijo la Señora Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho._

_-Si, vamos._

_Pero lo que Remus y la Señora Pomfrey no sabían es que había una persona observándoles, esa persona había seguido a los tres amigos y había esperado a que salieran, oculto tras una columna. _

_Ese mismo chico los siguió desde la enfermería hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo. _

_Un chico de largo cabello negro y graso que le caía por la cara, de mirada triste y piel cetrina. _

_Era Severus Snape._

_-¡Ay, ten cuidado por donde pisas, Peter- se quejó James._

_-Lo siento, Cornamenta- se disculpó éste- es que casi no cabemos los tres aquí._

_Los tres amigos habían vuelto de la sala común y se encontraban ahora bajo la capa invisible de James._

_-Eso es que engordaste, Colagusano- se burló Sirius- deberías hacer dieta._

_-Ssshhhhh¡callaos!- ordenó James- o nos descubrirán Filch o la señora Norris._

_-Ese viejo no distinguiría ni a una mosca aunque estuviera a 1mm de su carota- relató molesto Sirius- ¡Ey, mirad a quien tenemos ahí._

_Habían llegado a la puerta de entrada al castillo, en el hall de entrada se encontraba un chico observando de lejos a Remus y la Señora Pomfrey que se encaminaban hacia el sauce boxeador._

_-Ese entrometido de Snivellius- dijo James con furia apretando los dientes._

_-Yo me encargaré de él- exclamó Sirius saliendo súbitamente de debajo de la capa. _

_-¡Sirius¡vuelve aquí!- advirtió James._

_Pero entonces oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia la donde ellos se encontraban. _

_Era Lily Evans._

_-Peter, tú quédate aquí¿de acuerdo?._

_-¿Que harás tú, Cornamenta?- preguntó James._

_-Intentaré distraerla- dijo James saliendo de la capa._

_Mientras tanto Remus ya había pasado a través del sauce boxeador y la Señora Pomfrey se había dirigido hacia los invernaderos. _

_Snape que se hallaba oculto tras la puerta, quiso salir a espiar lo que hacía Remus pero alguien lo retuvo sujetándole por la túnica. Era su peor enemigo, Sirius Black._

_-¿Te divierte espiar a la gente, Snivellius?- dijo éste mirándole con desprecio._

_-No te atrevas a tocarme, Black- le amenazó apuntándole con la varita._

_-Vamos, Snivellius¿no pensaras en serio que me asustas con eso?- se burló._

_-¡Hablo en serio!- advirtió Snape- si no me sueltas comenzaré a gritar, y Filch vendrá aquí y te descubrirá._

_-No lo harás, porque sino tú también te la cargarás._

_-¡Pruébame y verás!- le retó._

_Sirius miró de manera pícara hacia el sauce boxeador. Una idea rondaba por su cabeza, y aunque sabía que estaría mal hacerlo, la ocasión era demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Snivellius aprendería a no meter más las narices en asuntos ajenos._

_-Bien, si lo que quieres saber es que anda haciendo mi amigo Remus sólo tienes que ir hacia al sauce boxeador y apretar el nudo- le propuso soltándole._

_Snape dudó._

_-¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa?- dijo nervioso._

_-No lo sabrás- dijo Sirius tranquilamente- a menos que lo intentes._

_Snape lo miró meditando la respuesta._

_-No, no me fío es una trampa._

_-Bueno si así lo piensas- dijo Sirius en tono de burla- siempre supe que eras un cobarde, Snivellius- decía mientras se marchaba._

_Snape miró de manera desconfiada hacia Sirius, y finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el sauce boxeador._

_-¡Evans¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó James interponiéndose en su camino._

_-Quítate de en medio, Potter- ordenó Lily._

_-Vamos, Evans, no seas tan arisca- le sonrió James- Venga por qué no vienes conmigo a las cocinas a tomar algo de beber¿quieres?._

_-No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, Potter- dijo Lily intentando pasar, pero James una vez más se lo impidió._

_-¡Vamos, sólo es un momento- insistió éste._

_-No voy a ningún lado contigo ya te lo he dicho- replicó enfadada- ahora déjame pasar._

_-Vamos, Evans, es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas de la noche- intentaba convencerla._

_-¿Ah si¿y quien se supone que va a protegerme¿tú?- preguntó con tono sarcástico mirándole y cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si tú quisieras lo haría- presumió mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-Potter ya te lo dije, no saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante- repitió cansada- ahora si me disculpas- le dijo esquivándole y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada._

_Si no se daba prisa Evans vería a Snape y a Sirius discutiendo, o peor aún, vería a Remus pasar a través del sauce boxeador. _

_Tenía que hacer algo, algo... ¿pero qué?. _

_Finalmente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa, cogió a Lily por la cintura le dio la vuelta de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y la besó. _

_La chica se resistió y lo apartó de un empujón._

_-¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES!- gritó furiosa dándole a James una bofetada._

_Había logrado que Lily no se diera cuenta de nada, justo en ese momento Sirius volvía del hall de entrada._

_-¿Dónde está Snivellius?- preguntó pasando completamente de la bofetada que le había dado Lily, y dirigiéndose a su amigo._

_-¡Oh, va de camino al sauce boxeador- dijo Sirius sonriendo burlonamente._

_-¿Qué!- exclamó James enfadado- pero bueno... ¿qué le has dicho?._

_-Nada solamente le informé de la manera en que se entra- dijo éste sin pizca de remordimiento._

_-¡QUÉ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, SIRIUS!- exclamó James furioso._

_-Yo no le obligue a ir- le espetó Sirius- es su problema si algo le pasa._

_James lo miró con reproche._

_-¡Peter!._

_El muchacho al oír su nombre salió de debajo de la capa._

_-¡Corre a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey¡Deprisa!- ordenó James encaminándose hacia el sauce boxeador._

_En el cielo se observaba claramente la luna llena, si no se daba prisa Snape podía morir o algo mucho peor..._

_Lily fue corriendo detrás de él, aunque ni siquiera se dió cuenta debido a la preocupación que llevaba._

_Snape ya había pasado a través del sauce y sus ramas volvieron a dar golpes furiosos, pero de repente el árbol se paró, solamente James se dio cuenta, Peter se transformó y se deslizó hacia el tronco hasta apretar el nudo para que James pudiese pasar. _

_Éste le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a su amigo y pasó a través de él seguido de cerca por Lily, que dudo por un momento pero después se adentró detrás del chico. _

_Peter mientras tanto había vuelto a transformarse en persona y corría muy deprisa hacia los invernaderos._

_James alcanzó a Snape hacia la mitad del túnel._

_-¡Espera!- gritaba desesperado- ¡Espera, no debes entrar ahí!._

_Pero Snape no le hizo caso y se puso a correr hacia el final del túnel._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que Snape entre ahí!- preguntó Lily._

_-¿Qué haces aquí!- exclamó sorprendido al verla a su lado- ¡no debes entrar ahí es muy peligroso¡vuelve atrás!- le ordenó._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que hay allí dentro?- preguntó preocupada._

_James no respondió, se oían unos rugidos procedentes del final del túnel, Snape ya había llegado allí, y gritaba horrorizado._

_James corrió cuánto pudo hacia allí y llegó justo a tiempo. _

_Snape se encontraba agachado contra la pared del túnel y el enorme licántropo habría ferozmente sus fauces para morderle._

_-¡No me hagas daño, por favor!- suplicaba Snape muerto de miedo._

_James levantó justo a tiempo su varita antes de que el licántropo atrapase a Snape y gritó:_

_-¡Desmaius!._

_El hechico rozó al licántropo sin llegar a tocarle, pero bastó para atraer su atención._

_El licántropo rugió abriendo sus fauces hacia James. Lily gritaba horrorizada._

_-¡REMUS!- exclamó James- ¡Remus, amigo, soy yo Cornamenta!- no podía hacer otra cosa, no debía transformarse en aquel momento._

_-¡AHHH!- gritó Lily, no podía ser, ese hombre lobo ¡era Remus!._

_El licántropo miró extrañado a James, como si fuese capaz de reconocerle._

_-¡AHORA, SNAPE, CORRE!- le advirtió James._

_Snape se levantó y salió corriendo, Lily y James se dieron la vuelta y huyeron hacia la salida del túnel._

_El licántropo los siguió enfurecido, no era tan rápido cómo ellos y sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. _

_A mitad del camino Lily tropezó y cayó al suelo dolorida. _

_Se había torcido el tobillo._

_-¡Lily!- gritó James corriendo hacia ella- ¡NO!._

_El licántropo había llegado hacia donde ella se encontraba, la chica rebuscó muy alarmada en sus bolsillos, pero no sirvió de nada, se había dejado la varita en la Torre de Gryffindor. _

_Lily se agachó asustada, justo en el momento en que el licántropo levantó las zarpas para golpearla, James se puso en medio, las zarpas del licántropo le arañaron la espalda._

_-¡AH¡- gritó dolorido cayendo al suelo._

_El licántropo se preparó para asestar otro golpe. _

_Lily se abrazó a James, el cual se había desmayado, y cerró los ojos._

_Pero en ese momento un enorme perro negro se abalanzó sobre el licántropo y lo arrastró hacia el final del túnel, donde lo encerró con pestillo tras una puerta._

_Sirius volvió a transformarse y se acercó preocupado hacia donde se encontraban Lily y James._

_La chica abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado ni había visto al perro negro, miró a Sirius extrañada:_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustada- ¿dónde está el licántropo?._

_-Le distraje llevándole hasta el final del túnel y lo dejé encerrado en el cuarto- mintió Sirius- ¿qué le ha pasado a James?- dijo mirando preocupado al chico que se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Lily._

_-Intentó protegerme del licántropo- sollozó Lily- se puso en medio, y... y... _

_No pudo seguir pues se puso a llorar incontroladamente, nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa por ella._

_Sirius se sintió muy culpable, por su culpa James estaba herido y Remus casi había mordido a alguien, él sólo quería darle un susto a Snivellius, no pensaba que las cosas podían empeorar de esa manera._

_Peter llegó unos segundos después acompañado por Dumbledore y la Señora Pomfrey._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?- preguntó Peter horrorizado al ver a James inconsciente y las propias heridas que Sirius se había hecho al luchar contra el licántropo._

_-Vamos hemos de ir a la enfermería¡deprisa!- dijo Dumbledore cogiendo a James en brazos._

_-No, déjeme yo estoy bien- exclamó Sirius cuando la Señora Pomfrey se acercó a examinarle pues tenia unos arañazos muy feos en la cara y los brazos- ocúpese de mi amigo, por favor._

_Rápidamente todos se encaminaron hacia la enfermería._

_Estuvieron bastante tiempo esperando fuera de la enfermería._

_Sirius parecía muy afectado y se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su amigo._

_La Señora Pomfrey dijo que James tenía unas heridas muy malas pero no era nada serio que no se pudiese curar, se recuperaría en unos días. _

_Lily había querido quedarse con él, estar a su lado hasta que se despertara y así darle las gracias, pero Dumbledore se los llevó hasta su despacho para hablar con ellos._

_Cuándo llegaron al despacho vieron que Snape se encontraba allí, temblando de miedo con una barra de chocolate en la mano y arropado con una manta. _

_El profesor Dumbledore les ofreció un asiento al lado de él._

_-He de admitir que me habéis decepcionado- dijo Dumbledore con desanimo sentado detrás de su escritorio- los tres._

_Lily y Sirius se miraron asustados, nunca habían visto a Dumbledore tan enfadado._

_-Sobre todo tu, Sirius- prosiguió mirando al chico a través de sus gafas de media luna- pensé que tenías más sentido común, si tu plan hubiese funcionado Severus ahora no estaría aquí._

_-Lo siento mucho- dijo Sirius tristemente mirando hacia abajo- pero yo no obligué a Severus a ir, el mismo estaba espiando a la Señora Pomfrey y a Remus, incluso podría haber averiguado por si mismo si yo no lo llego a detener._

_-Sólo estaba haciendo la ronda de la tarde como prefecto que soy- dijo Snape dejando el chocolate en la mesa y levantándose para encararse a Sirius- me extrañó que saliesen a esas horas hacia los terrenos eso es todo._

_-¡Eres un mentiroso embustero¡lo único que querías era fisgonear!- le gritó Sirius furioso._

_Dumbledore carraspeó y les indicó con ambas manos que se sentasen( pues Sirius también se había levantado a plantarle cara a Snape)._

_-Así no llegamos a ningún lado, chicos- les reprendió Dumbledore- me da igual lo que pasase, ni quién lo hizo ni como ocurrió, lo único importante es que el único que ha salido mal parado aquí ha sido vuestro compañero James Potter y si ninguno de vosotros hubiese hecho lo que hizo él no estaría ahora mismo inconsciente en la enfermería._

_Lily miró hacia abajo, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _

_James estaba tan mal por culpa suya, si no hubiese sido tan cabezota, si no les hubiese seguido... y para colmo el chico que más quería estaba ahora mismo convertido en licántropo, chillando furioso y aporreando la puerta tras la cuál estaba encerrado._

_-No habrá castigo esta vez, creo que ya habéis tenido el suficiente por hoy- dijo Dumbledore- lo único que quiero es que me prometáis que no hablaréis de lo ocurrido con los demás compañeros, absolutamente de nada¿de acuerdo?._

_Lily asintió con la cabeza y Sirius también, el único que no dijo nada fue Snape._

_-Vosotros podéis iros- dijo señalando a los dos Gryffindors- y espero que cumplais con lo prometido¿entendido?._

_Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho encaminándose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor._

_Por la noche, en los dormitorios de las chicas, Lily Evans no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse. Los acontecimientos de aquel día habían sido demasiado para ella. _

_Por un lado estaba preocupada por Remus, se imaginaba al terrorífico hombre lobo golpeando la puerta del lugar donde se hallaba encerrado, abriendo con furia las fauces y casi si se concentraba, podía oírlo aullar en la noche._

_Por otro lado estaba James, inconsciente en la enfermería, herido por culpa suya, por protegerla a ella._

_Jamás había pensado que un arrogante como Potter pudiera hacer tal cosa por alguien. Le había salvado la vida._

_Se levantó de la cama, descartando la posibilidad de coger el sueño y se dirigió hacia la sala común._

_Cuando llegó se tumbó en el sofá más cercano al fuego, se camufló tanto que si algún otro alumno bajaba no se percataría siquiera de su presencia._

_Permaneció allí sola unos instantes, hasta que en medio del silencio oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras._

_Se agazapó en el sofá y alzó un poco la vista lo suficiente para poder ver a la persona que bajaba sin ser descubierta. Para su sorpresa era ni más ni menos que el mejor amigo de Potter, Sirius Black._

_El chico llevaba una bata sobre el pijama y una especie de tela de color marrón en el brazo._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas de la noche?- susurró levantándose del sofá._

_-¡Evans!- exclamó Sirius- ¡qué susto me has dado!._

_-No creas que tu a mi no¿qué haces aquí?._

_-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti¿no crees?._

_-No puedo dormir ¿y tu?._

_-Lo mismo._

_Los dos chicos se acercaron al fuego y se sentaron en los sofás._

_-No puedes dormir por lo que ha pasado hoy¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius._

_-Supongo que los dos no podemos dormir por eso._

_Durante un momento los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio, jamás habían intercambiado una palabra así que apenas se conocían._

_-¿Desde cuando sabes que Remus es un licántropo?- preguntó Lily interesada._

_-Desde el segundo año, aunque no nos dijo nada, al final lo tuvimos que averiguar nosotros._

_De repente en medio del silencio se oyó un aullido, bajo, débil, pero aún así lo suficiente aterrador como para que Lily y Sirius se estremecieran._

_-Pobre Rem- susurró Sirius- si yo no hubiera hecho nada esta noche, nada de esto hubiese pasado._

_-Vamos, no es culpa tuya, es ese idiota de Snape el que se deja influenciar y el que no hizo caso cuando Potter le dijo que retrocediera._

_-Pero yo no debí sonsacar a Snape, estuvo mal lo que hice, y ahora por mi culpa James está en la enfermería._

_-Si alguien tiene aquí la culpa de eso soy yo, no debí haber seguido a Potter y Snape, lo hizo por salvarme- sollozó Lily- nadie había hecho algo así por mi._

_Sirius miró a Lily con una sonrisa pícara mientras una magnífica idea surgía en su cabeza._

_-¡Qué pena que no le hayas dado las gracias¿verdad, y eso que te salvó la vida- dijo seriamente._

_-Bueno, se las daré mañana, de todas maneras tenía pensado ir a visitarlo para ver cómo se encuentra._

_Sirius sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Pues yo precisamente pensaba ir a visitarlo esta misma noche- dijo divertido._

_-Si ya, no dudo de tus intenciones Black, pero ¿como esperas que no te pillen a estas horas de la noche?- se burló- seguramente en uno de esos pasillos oscuros Filch o la Señora Norris te atraparán._

_-Eso te crees tu, pero yo tengo un buen método para que no me pillen._

_-¿Ah si¿y cual es ese método?- se burló la chica._

_-Esto- dijo Sirius desenrollando la capa invisible y cubriéndosela por debajo de los hombros._

_-¡Una capa invisible!- exclamó Lily sorprendida._

_-Ssssssshhhhh, baja la voz- susurró Sirius- no quiero que McGonagall me descubra con esto puesto._

_-¿De donde la has sacado, Black?._

_-Es de James._

_-¿De Potter?- Lily se quedó perpleja- vaya, ahora entiendo cómo podía robar comida de las cocinas sin que nadie se enterara._

_-No nos vas a delatar¿verdad?- dijo Sirius con burla._

_-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no lo voy a hacer, soy prefecta y es mi deber informar a..._

_-No creo que lo hagas- la interrumpió Sirius- no después de haberte salvado la vida esta noche._

_Lily suspiró._

_-Esta bien, tienes razón, sería muy ruin de mi parte hacerlo, pero no creas que bajo ningún concepto te voy a dejar salir de la sala común._

_-¿Tu me lo vas a impedir?._

_-Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que tu y tus amiguitos le quitéis más puntos a Gryffindor._

_-Oh, de acuerdo si es por eso- dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá- ¿sabes que, estoy cansado, mejor me voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de pelear para que me dejes salir. Buenas noches._

_Y diciendo esto subió las escaleras de la Torre._

_-¡Ey, espera te dejas la..- comenzó a decir Lily aproximándose a la escalera, pero Sirius ya había pasado al cuarto de los chicos._

_-¿Y ahora que hago, no puedo ir a devolvérsela en mitad de la noche al cuarto de chicos- dijo pensativa- mejor la subo a mi habitación y la escondo en mi baúl_

_Pero de repente Lily se quedó parada en el rellano, observando la capa._

_Tal vez ahora era una buena oportunidad para salir a ver a Potter sin que nadie se enterara, pues no soportaría a la mañana siguiente ver las reacciones de su amigas, "¡Has ido a verle¿es que te gusta?" o "Ni hablar James es sólo para mi, dijiste que no te interesaba"._

_Dudó por un momento pero finalmente se decidió, además tampoco iba a descubrirla nadie, y si ese idiota de Black podía hacerlo, ella también._

_Se colocó la capa invisible teniendo cuidado de que no se viese nada y salió por el retrato hacia la enfermería._

**Fin del capítulo**


	4. Lunático

_**Nota de la autora: **Hola de nuevo, Bueno, ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones en la playita (aunque muy a mi pesar, claro está U.U) y más morena que nunca! Jejejeje Y vamos a continuar con lo nuestro, lo primero siento mucho que hubo un error en el capítulo y no subió entero, asi que, aqui he venido a corregirlo, perdonad las molestias U. Y lo segundo, me alegra ver que esta historia poco a poco va despegando, porque le tengo mucho cariño y me encanta :D. Muchas gracias a mi amiga JKRanIV y a blackmoonlady por seguirla, espero que os guste el siguiente capi. Up!._

**4**

**"Lunático"**

-Pero Señora ministra, si no hacemos nada la situación irá a peor- se quejaba Elphias Dodge en el ministerio de Magia.

Esa mañana él y Alastor Moody habían ido a hacer una visita a la nueva ministra de Magia y trataban de convencerla de que opusiese sus fuerzas contra Voldemort, cosa que hasta el momento no acababa de resultarles.

La ministra era una mujer cabezota e irreflexiva. Y por otra parte era una de las tantas que se estremecía al oír el nombre del Lord y el miedo que desataba en ella El Señor oscuro la mantenía neutral ante la situación que se avecinaba.

-Ya les he dicho que no- puntualizaba una y otra vez- esos métodos son inútiles contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por no mencionar que pondrían en peligro a toda la comunidad mágica y a miles de muggles.

-Pero si no hacemos algo tendremos perdida esta guerra- Dodge se irritaba cada vez más, nunca se le había dado bien discutir con el sexo opuesto sin sulfurarse- debemos quitar a los dementores de Azkaban y llamar a los gigantes para pedirles ayuda, eso sin contar con que el señor tenebroso la haya buscado ya.

-Todo eso son locuras, Dodge- exclamó la ministra- no podemos quitar a los dementores de Azkaban, todos los presos se nos echarían encima y los mortífagos también, y no creo que haya nadie en este mundo con las suficientes agallas como para hacer una visita a los gigantes.

-En eso se equivoca, hay un buen hombre miembro de la orden del Fénix que puede ayudarnos con los gigantes- susurró Moody- Rubeus Hagrid.

-¡Oh, vamos por dios¿Hagrid?- se burló la ministra- tu y yo sabemos muy bien Alastor que Hagrid es un hombre poco capacitado para una misión de ese calibre.

-Perdona, Millicent, pero Hagrid está tan capacitado para esta misión como cualquier otro miembro de la orden, incluso más- dijo de repente una voz que venía de la puerta del despacho.

-¡Dumbledore!- exclamó la ministra- es un placer tenerte en esta reunión, así podrás hacer desistir a estos caballeros de su absurda idea.

-Tendrás que disculparme, Millicent, pero no voy a hacerlo, pues esta idea ha sido tanto mía como de estos dos hombres.

La ministra se mostró algo avergonzada.

-Perdona, Albus, pero aun sabiendo que esta idea viene de una persona tan racional como tú, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ella- se disculpó- me parece una locura.

-Estás muy equivocada, Millicent- dijo Dumbledore- la locura es que si no hacemos algo a tiempo, un gran ejército de mortífagos atacarán Azkaban, capitaneados esta vez por Lord Voldemort¿y a quién crees que harán caso entonces los dementores¿al ministerio o al señor oscuro que es capaz de proporcionarles muchas más almas humanas que las que tu tienes recluidas en la prisión?.

La mujer se quedó callada.

-Creo que tiene mucha razón en eso, señora ministra- dijo una persona irrumpiendo en la conversación, Barty Crouch- yo mismo podría encargarme de ello si así lo quiere.

La ministra se quedó pensativa un momento, tal vez podría dejarlo todo a su mano derecha, Bartemius Crouch, que era el que hasta ahora se había encargado de las capturas de mortífagos y de los crímenes. Era la solución más fácil, así no tendrían que pedirle cuentas a ella.

Pero, de repente, cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar una decisión, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Un joven auror entró por la puerta del despacho y se dirigió a la ministra con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó ésta.

-Nos han llegado noticias desde la localidad de Hogsmeade, señora ministra- informó el auror- ha habido un altercado.

Inmediatamente todos los ocupantes de aquella sala se acercaron al escritorio, y Albus Dumbledore se situó al lado de la ministra.

-¿Qué ha sido?- preguntó Dodge- de nuevo los mortífagos ¿no?.

Pero no parecía eso, la cara de la ministra se tornó de repente en un color blanquecino.

-¡Dios bendito¿y dónde se encuentra ahora la bestia?- preguntó alarmada.

-Creemos que en los alrededores del bosque prohibido- informó el auror- seguramente ya estará destransformado y debilitado.

-Te ruego, Millicent, que no lo llames "bestia", pues ese licántropo es una persona sin ninguna duda- le reprochó Dumbledore.

-¿Un licántropo¿en Hogsmeade!- preguntó Dodge alarmado- ¡han sido los mortífagos¡seguro!.

-Vamos, Dumbledore, ese licántropo ha atacado a dos muchachos indefensos, no merece ser tratado de otra forma más que como una bestia- exclamó la ministra.

-Cualquier persona, sea o no un licántropo, siente los efectos de la luna llena y pierde incluso a veces el control, Millicent- informó Dumbledore.

Pero la ministra no hizo caso del último comentario.

-Quiero que encontréis a ese licántropo y cuando lo hagáis sea juzgado y ejecutado- ordenó la ministra al auror- informad de ello a Macnair¿entendido?.

-Si, señora ministra- dijo éste y finalmente salió por la puerta del despacho.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- exclamó Dodge- un licántropo siempre está fuera de control, la persona que se convierte en hombre lobo no tiene la culpa de sus actos durante la luna llena.

-Claro que la tiene- dijo la ministra- una persona que se convierte en licántropo y se pasea por Hogsmeade a esas horas de la noche, no tiene ningún respeto por la seguridad urbana, dudo mucho que una persona respetable que tome la poción de matalobos cometiese tal acto imprudente de salir en medio de la luna llena.

-Pero, Millicent, aún así, solo es una de las marionetas de Lord Voldemort, a quién debemos atrapar y ejecutar es a él- razonó Dumbledore.

-Ese asunto lo discutiremos después, Albus, si no te importa- dijo la ministra poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros y abriendo la puerta del despacho- tengo que hacer una visita a los dos muchachos atacados por el licántropo, vamos Crouch.

Y diciendo esto los dos salieron del despacho dejando solos a los tres miembros de la Orden.

-La ministra está cometiendo una atrocidad- dijo Moody- no podemos ponernos a la altura de Voldemort derramando más sangre de la deseada y recurriendo a la violencia para conseguir nuestros fines.

-Es cierto, debemos hacer algo cuanto antes¿no te parece, Dumbledore?- preguntó Dodge.

Pero el aludido se quedó callado sin responder. Parecía estar pensando y meditando una solución alternativa. De repente levantó la vista hacia ellos.

-Quiero que ahora mismo vayáis al bosque prohibido- les informó- debéis encontrar a ese licántropo antes que ellos, no permitiremos que lo ejecuten.

-Pero el ministerio ha ordenado su búsqueda y captura, no podemos encargarnos de un fugitivo, Dumbledore- se quejó Dodge.

-Sólo quiero que os encarguéis de ello, si nosotros lo encontramos primero retirarán la búsqueda y este asunto pasará de largo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en salvar a ese licántropo, Albus?- preguntó Moody- te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que detrás de todo esto hay algo que sólo tú sabes.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Creo que ese licántropo puede ser Remus Lupin.

Moody y Dodge se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Remus?- preguntó este último extrañado- pero Dumbledore, él ha sido capturado por Lord Voldemort, incluso podría estar...

Pero se calló temiendo llevar la razón. La sola idea de que Remus pudiera estar muerto resultaba estremecedora y abrumante.

-Puede que eso que dices tenga sentido, pero no lo sabemos con certeza¿qué te hace pensarlo?- preguntó Moody.

-El mero hecho de que Voldemort haya capturado a Remus- dijo- cuando podía haberlo matado, estando indefenso y sin nadie que acudiera en su ayuda.

-¿Crees que lo dejó libre para divertirse un rato y de paso meter miedo a la población de Hogsmeade?- preguntó Dodge- pero eso es imposible¿cómo podía saber Voldemort que Remus es un licántropo?.

Dumbledore se quedó callado.

-Hace tiempo que sospecho que en nuestro bando hay un traidor, alguien que le pasa información a Voldemort sin que la Orden sospeche- informó- de ahí la necesidad de buscar a una persona fiable como guardián secreto de los Potter.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas de ello, Albus- dijo Moody.

-Ya lo se, por eso os pido que vayáis en busca de ese licántropo, y si de verdad es Remus sabremos si tenemos o no razón.

Los dos aurores asintieron.

-¿Y tú mientras que harás, Dumbledore?- preguntó Dodge.

-Iré a hablar con los dos muchachos antes que la ministra, así podrán darme una descripción de la persona que los atacó.

-Pero ellos hablarán- dijo Moody- le contarán todo a la ministra.

-Deja eso en mis manos- dijo Dumbledore convencido- yo me encargaré de que no digan nada.

-Pero Dumbledore¿cómo están los muchachos?- preguntó Dodge.

-La muchacha está bien, no sufrió ningún daño, pero su hermano...

Dumbledore se quedó callado.

-¿Le ha mordido?- preguntó Dodge alarmado.

----------------**Flash Back**------------------

_-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esta locura- susurraba Lily debajo de la capa invisible._

_Había tenido suerte de no despertar a la dama gorda al salir por el retrato, pero debía darse prisa si quería que Filch o la señora Norris no la encontrasen._

_Corrió por un pasillo de armaduras que la llevaba directamente a la enfermería y rezaba para que Madame Pomfrey estuviera profundamente dormida en su despacho._

_-Si encuentran a una prefecta en los pasillos a estas horas, seguro le quitan muchos puntos a Gryffindor- Lily se quedó de repente parada y meditando, no había pensado en eso, estaría dando un mal ejemplo a los demás alumnos y seguramente le retirarían la insignia- pero por otro lado ya he llegado muy lejos hasta aquí como para dar la vuelta._

_Se plantó delante de la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió con cuidado._

_La cama de James se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta._

_Caminó muy despacio hacia ella saliendo de la capa invisible, pero de repente tropezó con algo blando, y ese algo dio un gritito agudo. Era una rata._

_-¡Ah!- gritó Lily, pero en cuanto lo hizo se tapó la boca y miró hacia los lados._

_Si hubiese seguido gritando seguramente la hubiesen descubierto, pero esta vez había tenido suerte._

_La rata salió corriendo por la puerta que Lily había abierto y ésta la cerró apresuradamente._

_Entonces si, se acercó a la cama de James._

_El chico estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre ella, con el torso desnudo y rodeado por unas vendas. Tenía una tirita en la cara y las gafas que le caracterizaban se encontraban sobre la mesita._

_Lily se ruborizó al verlo._

_-Pero si seré tonta- se dijo a si misma en voz baja- no se para qué he venido, está como un tronco._

_Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero cuando estaba por ponerse de nuevo la capa sobre los hombros, algo la agarró del brazo._

_-No pensarás escaparte tan pronto¿verdad?._

_-¡Potter!- exclamó Lily- ¡Qué susto me has dado¿desde cuándo llevas despierto?._

_-Toda la noche, no he podido pegar ojo, así que cuando oí que abrías la puerta me hice el dormido- respondió el chico- ¿para qué has venido en mitad de la noche?._

_-Emmm... bueno este yo..._

_-No sería para hacer realidad el cuento de la bella durmiente¿verdad, solo que en este caso yo sería la bella- presumió pasándose una mano por el cabello como hacía siempre._

_-En tus sueños, Potter- repuso Lily de mal talante._

_-Jo, qué agresiva- rió James- me gusta._

_De repente la cogió de la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama, poniéndola debajo de él._

_-¡Suéltame!- gritó la muchacha- ¿Qué crees que haces!._

_-Pues haciendo realidad mi sueño¿no te parece?._

_-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, o te juro que chillaré y gritaré con todas mis fuerzas._

_-No lo harás- rió el chico- porque si no te descubrirán._

_Y tenía razón._

_-Suéltame, por favor, no quiero tener que ponerme a golpearte herido como estás- dijo Lily intentando calmarse._

_-Vamos, Evans- suplicó James- sólo un beso, no me gusta tener que robarlos._

_-¿No te basta con el que me has dado esta misma noche?._

_-No- dijo seriamente- pero esta vez sin bofetada, por favor. _

_-Si lo haces, no me queda más remedio que dártela. _

_-Bueno- se decidió- sufriré las consecuencias de nuevo si hace falta. _

_De golpe, antes de que Lily apartase la cabeza, le plantó un suave beso en los labios. _

_Pero esta vez la muchacha no se resistió, le pilló muy de sorpresa, pensaba que después de todo lo que le había dicho, James la soltaría, pero no fue así. _

_Cuando el chico se apartó, Lily seguía parada y con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_-Jo¡que bueno soy!- exclamó al ver la cara de la muchacha. _

_Lily puso cara de enfado y le soltó una bofetada. _

_-Ahí tienes- le dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros. _

_-¿No te da lástima pegar a un muchacho indefenso y herido?- le dijo haciendo pucheros. _

_-Ninguna. _

_-Pero al menos reconoce que te he impresionado- dijo con picardía. _

_-Ja¡si ya, eso te crees tú, lo que pasa es que me ha pillado de sorpresa. _

_-Ya claro. _

_-Pues si, y me voy ya, no se ni para qué he venido, oh!- dijo de repente- bueno si, ahora recuerdo, para darte las gracias, pero qué estupidez, ya veo que no te tomas nada en serio. _

_Pero justo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, James comenzó de nuevo a hablar. _

_-De nada- dijo poniéndole la sonrisa más sincera que tenía y después le guiñó un ojo- un gran placer salvar a una dama tan bella que se encuentra en apuros. _

_Lily se ruborizó y salió por la puerta. _

_-Nunca cambiará- dijo sonriente. _

_Entonces en un acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la boca y se acarició suavemente los labios. _

_-¿Pero estoy atontada o qué!- se dijo a si misma en voz baja dándose con la mano en la frente- es un presumido y altanero, Lily Evans, pasa de él. _

_Se encaminó deprisa hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, distraída durante todo el camino pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. _

_Cualquier alumna desearía un día como éste: salvada de un licántropo por el chico más famoso de la escuela, James Potter, y siendo posteriori besada por él. Todas las alumnas menos ella. _

_De repente, sin darse cuenta de por donde iba, se tropezó con algo. _

_Era la señora Norris, la cual dio un gran maullido y se puso a perseguirla. _

_-¡No¡déjame en paz¡fuera!- susurraba desesperada la chica- por dios que Filch no se entere. _

_Pero con el escándalo que armaba la señora Norris cualquiera se enteraría. _

_-¿Señora Norris?- susurró el conserje acercándose hacia la gata- ¿por qué maúlla así?. _

_El hombre miró a su alrededor, sin poder ver a Lily que se encontraba agazapada contra la pared. _

_-Hay algo ahí, minino- dijo observando como maullaba la gata enfurecida y mirando el lugar donde se encontraba la chica. _

_"Que no venga aquí" pensaba ella desesperada "por favor que no me descubra". _

_Filch se acercó y con una mano intentó alcanzarla sin poder atinar muy bien, la chica se apartó hacia un lado cuando éste tocó la pared. _

_"Por favor, algo que lo distraiga" _

_Entonces en el piso superior, se escuchó un gran golpe y una carcajada estridente. _

_-¡Peeves!- exclamó Filch mirando hacia el techo- !sucia rata¡esta vez te pillaré!. _

_Y por suerte para Lily, el conserje se acercó hacia unas escaleras y subió rápidamente hacia el tercer piso acompañado de la Señora Norris, que había dejado de maullar al escuchar el golpe. _

_-Uff- suspiró- por los pelos, no estaré más agradecida a Peeves en toda mi vida. _

_-----------_**Fin del Flash Back**-------------

-¿Tú crees que Dumbledore tenga razón?- preguntó Dodge- ¿de verdad será ese licántropo Remus?.

-No lo sé, solo espero que si en verdad es Remus, no lleguemos demasiado tarde- dijo Moody.

Los dos aurores se encontraban caminando por el bosque Prohibido, con las varitas en alto y buscando cualquier pista que les llevara a saber el paradero de Remus.

-¡Ey! mira¿qué es aquello?.

Sobre las ramas de los arbustos sobresalía un trozo de tela, rasgado y polvoriento.

-Es de la túnica de Remus- dijo Moody examinándolo- no puede estar muy lejos.

Caminaron cada vez más atentos, con los oídos en alerta por si captaban algún comentario de los aurores enviados por el ministerio.

-¿Qué pasará si ellos llegan antes?- preguntó Dodge preocupado.

-Si eso sucediera, perderíamos a Remus, aunque no creo que lo matasen, pero si lo meterían en Azkaban, y de por vida- dijo Moody- pensarán que ha estado de acuerdo con Voldemort.

De repente llegaron a un claro, rodeado de árboles y atravesado por un pequeño riachuelo.

En el suelo había un hombre tumbado boca abajo y desnudo, a su alrededor había varios pedazos de la tela de su túnica, y el cuerpo y la cara los tenía llenos de arañazos y heridas.

Dodge se apresuró hacia él y lo cubrió con su capa, mientras Moody retiraba los trozos de túnica del suelo.

-Pobrecillo, está muy mal, hay que llevarlo al hospital de San Mungo.

-No, lo cuidaremos nosotros mismos, no podemos dejar que se sospeche nada- repuso Moody.

-Pues yo no se nada de cómo curar estas heridas- respondió Dodge mirando las feas marcas en la cara de Remus.

-Pues tendrás que aprender.

De repente se oyeron unos ladridos y las voces de varias personas.

-Ya están aquí los del ministerio, hemos llegado justo a tiempo- dijo Moody recogiendo el último trozo de tela- ahora coge el traslador y llévate a Remus, nos veremos en el cuartel.

-De acuerdo- susurró Dodge cogiendo un trozo de cristal de su bolsillo y desapareciendo al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore aparecía al instante a las puertas del hospital San Mungo. Entró y se acercó a la recepción.

-Perdone¿sabe en qué planta están los muchachos que anoche fueron atacados por un licántropo?- preguntó amablemente a la recepcionista.

-Están en la quinta planta, pero me temo que no va a poder entrar, pues está todo abarrotado de periodistas, se dice que la ministra viene hacia aquí.

-En ese caso volveré otro día- dijo inclinando la cabeza para despedirse y marchándose hacia un rincón del pasillo

Miró a un lado y a otro, y asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos y cuando tocó con los pies de nuevo en el suelo, los abrió.

Se encontraba en una sala muy grande, con camas y varias ventanas con las cortinas echadas y las persianas bajadas por la mitad. Solamente una cama estaba ocupada, en ella se encontraba recostado un muchacho.

Éste tenía varios cortes en la cara y unas vendas rodeando su torso desnudo, estaba dormido o quizás inconsciente.

Había una muchacha, en perfecto estado al parecer, de espaldas a la cama y apoyada contra la pared.

Cuándo escuchó los pasos de Dumbledore, la muchacha se volvió asustada y agarró a su hermano de la mano mirándole con desconfianza.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore¿Qué es lo que quiere, está prohibido entrar aquí hasta que venga la ministra.

-Sólo he venido a ver cómo se encuentra tu hermano- respondió amablemente.

-Está bien, gracias, ahora váyase o llamaré a la enfermera- dijo levantándose y señalando con un dedo el pequeño interruptor situado sobre la cama de su hermano.

-Por favor, cálmate sólo he venido a hablar- la tranquilizó subiendo las manos y acercándose hacia ella.

-No se acerque, le he dicho que se vaya- dijo la chica amenazante- sólo hablaré con la ministra.

-Mira- Dumbledore comenzó a sacarse la varita del bolsillo y situándose al lado de la muchacha, se la puso en las manos- ahora yo estoy desarmado, te prometo que me iré enseguida, no he venido a haceros ningún daño a ti o a tu hermano, sólo quiero hablar.

-Pero¿por qué tendría que hablar con usted?- preguntó la chica extrañada- es con la ministra con quien tengo que hablar.

-Porque si hablas con ella primero, estarás condenando a ese hombre lobo a su muerte.

-¡Es lo que se merece!- exclamó furiosa- atacó a mi hermano, y casi me muerde, podría ser ahora mismo un licántropo yo también.

-¿Has dicho que casi te muerde¿por qué no lo hizo?.

-Ya le he dicho que no voy a contarle nada- insistió la chica- le diré todo a la ministra para que maten a esa bestia indecente.

-Escucha- dijo Dumbledore cansado de tanto rodeo- te estoy pidiendo por las buenas que me cuentes lo que pasó, podía haberte echado un sencillo encantamiento y hacerte olvidar todo lo que pasó para que no le cuentes nada a la ministra, pero no lo he hecho.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada.

-No soy esa clase de gente- prosiguió- por eso te ruego que me cuentes lo que ha pasado, aunque al final quieras contarle todo a la ministra.

La muchacha asintió finalmente no muy convencida y se guardó la varita en su bolsillo mientras se sentaba en un taburete próximo a la cama de su hermano.

-Siéntese- le dijo ofreciéndole otro taburete a su lado.

-Bien, primero no me he presentado, soy Albus Dumbledore- dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza- ¿cómo te llamas tú?.

-Soy Josephine Sandford- dijo y luego señaló al muchacho- y él es mi hermano, Jacob.

-Tu padre trabaja en el ministerio de magia, si no me equivoco, en el departamento de Accidentes mágicos, Joel Sandford¿cierto?.

-Si, y no tardará en llegar con la ministra- respondió Josephine- ¿qué quiere que le cuente?.

-Bueno, para empezar¿dónde os atacó el licántropo?.

-Mi hermano y yo estábamos en el portal de la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿De noche y a esas horas?.

La muchacha asintió.

-¿Qué hacíais allí?.

-Mi hermano decía que iba a entrar, que no le daba ningún miedo- respondió- el matón de su pandilla, Whitley, lo puso en ridículo diciendo que no se atrevía, y él pensaba ir a demostrar que podía hacerlo. Yo simplemente lo seguí para que desistiera de su intento, tenía mucho miedo de que le pasase algo.

-¿Y el licántropo de dónde salió?.

La muchacha comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Un hombre llegó corriendo y nos pidió que nos alejáramos de allí, nos advirtió que era muy peligroso- respondió- ahora que lo recuerdo, no paraba de mirar la luna todo el rato.

-¿Y os marchasteis?.

-Mi hermano si se fue, se enfadó un poco, pero de repente vi que el hombre comenzaba a encontrarse mal y me acerqué a ayudarle. Entonces comenzó a transformarse, y yo... yo me quedé paralizada, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer.

Josephine se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

-El licántropo se puso a aullar de repente y Jacob vino corriendo a ayudarme, porque yo no podía ni moverme. Cogió una rama que había por el suelo y se la lanzó a la espalda, entonces el licántropo se volvió a él y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho, mi hermano se cayó al suelo y le dio una patada en la pata, el licántropo se enfureció y volvió a darle un zarpazo, esta vez en la cara.

-¿Qué más pasó¿lo mordió el licántropo?.

-No, porque yo le tiré una piedra, entonces vino a por mi, y yo me acurruqué bajo un árbol y cerré los ojos, tenía mucho miedo y sentía cómo el licántropo se acercaba poco a poco a mi, pero entonces... se fue... no me atacó.

La muchacha parecía sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

-¿Por qué no me atacó si me tenía allí mismo?- le preguntó a Dumbledore- todavía me lo sigo preguntando.

-Eso demuestra que no es del todo una bestia, que el hombre que hay dentro de él toma conciencia a veces, y él no quería atacarte.

La muchacha bajó los ojos.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre, Josephine¿te acuerdas de él?.

-Si, era un hombre alto, más bien joven y... y tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros, llevaba puesta una túnica negra y cojeaba un poco, creo que estaba herido- la muchacha se quedó pensativa un momento- ahora que lo pienso, diría que intentaba llegar a la Casa de los gritos... pero es una tontería, nadie querría quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, ese hombre sólo podía ser Remus, y había intentado llegar a la Casa de los gritos para encerrarse allí, igual que en sus tiempos en el colegio.

-Escucha, quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada a la ministra- le dijo- no le des ninguna información acerca de la persona que viste, simplemente diles que apareció de repente cuando estabais paseando tranquilamente¿entendido?.

-¿Por qué¡ese hombre lobo ha atacado a mi hermano¡y casi me muerde a mi¿por qué debería ayudarlo?.

-Si lo haces salvarás su vida, igual que él ha salvado la tuya, ese hombre no era consciente en ningún momento de lo que hacía cuando atacaba a tu hermano- le explicó- y sin embargo, consiguió tomar el control de su cuerpo por unos momentos para salvarte.

-¡Pero mire a mi hermano¡mire cómo está, casi lo mata- exclamó furiosa.

-Pero tú lo impediste a tiempo, y te aseguro que ese licántropo te estará agradecido toda la vida por haberle impedido que mordiera a alguien.

-¿Es que usted le conoce?- preguntó extrañada.

-No- mintió- pero ponte en su lugar, si fueses un licántropo y mordieses a alguien inocente¿cómo te sentirías?.

La muchacha miró hacia el suelo.

-Supongo que mal.

-Por favor, no delates a ese hombre, se que es lo que más querrías en estos momentos, pero si lo haces, matarás a un hombre inocente.

-¡Él no es inocente!.

-Está bien, ahora piensas eso, pero medítalo, por favor, él os advirtió de que os marchaseis de allí, quería salvaros- dijo calmadamente- devuélvele el favor ahora a él.

De repente se escucharon unas voces en la puerta de la sala.

-Debo irme, por favor, piensa lo que te he dicho- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantándose del asiento- está en tus manos salvarle.

Y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos y desapareció de la sala.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió. La ministra, Barty Crouch y el padre de Josephine, un hombre alto, muy parecido a su hijo Jacob, y de mirada comprensiva, se acercaron hacia ella.

-¡Hija mía!- exclamó Joel Sandford acercándose a Josephine y abrazándola con fuerza- ¿como estás, cariño?.

-Bien, papá, no te preocupes.

Su padre la miró con tristeza.

-Mira, estos son la ministra y su consejero, quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

-Soy Millicent Delaney, Josephine, quería decirte que siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano- le dijo cogiéndola de las manos.

-Gracias.

-Queremos encontrar al responsable de todo esto, pero para eso tienes que contarnos todo, y describirnos a la persona que os atacó- le comentó.

-¿No pueden dejarlo para otro día?- dijo el padre- mírenla como está, es muy reciente lo de su hermano.

-No pasa nada, papá, quiero contarlo todo.

La muchacha miró el cuerpo inerte de su hermano sobre la cama con expresión furiosa.

-Les contaré todo lo que pasó- prosiguió Josephine.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Pero cuando la muchacha comenzó a hablar una voz la llamó:

-¿Jo?

Su hermano había abierto los ojos y llamaba a su hermana débilmente.

-¡Jacob¡hermano¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada acercándose.

Todos los demás se acercaron.

-¿Cómo estas, hijo?- le preguntó su padre.

-Bueno, otros días me he encontrado mejor- sonrió débilmente- ¿y tu, Jo?.

-Bien- dijo la chica derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

La chica se acercó a darle un beso, pero su hermano la abrazó de repente contra él y le susurró al oído.

-No lo hagas, no delates a ese hombre.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja.

-¿Por qué, Jacob?.

-Lo he escuchado todo, hazle caso a Dumbledore, sabes que él es muy sabio.

Josephine se apartó y miró a su hermano a los ojos. Éste casi se lo imploraba con la mirada.

-Josephine y yo queremos contaros lo que pasó- dijo Jacob incorporándose- ¿verdad, hermanita?.

La muchacha sonrió a su hermano.

-Si.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Cómo te fue anoche con Evans, Cornamenta?- preguntó descaradamente Sirius. _

_Sirius y Peter habían ido a visitar a James a la enfermería antes de las clases. _

_-¿Cómo que anoche?- preguntó James haciéndose el tonto- anoche nadie vino a verme. _

_-Vamos, Cornamenta, te la puse a tiro ayer. _

_-Eso no es muy fino que digamos¿verdad?- dijo Peter- parece como si la hubieses engatusado para que se liara con James. _

_-Bueno, casi casi, porque algo hubo¿verdad Jimmy?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. _

_-No me llames Jimmy, suena horrible, y anoche no pasó nada- dijo James enfadado. _

_-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, me consta que vino anoche a verte- dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. _

_James dio un gritito. _

_-Lo siento, chico- se disculpó Sirius- pero es que no me acostumbro a verte en la enfermería. _

_-Ya- exclamó con reproche- y si, es verdad vino a verme anoche, pero sólo para darme las gracias. _

_-Oh! si claro, en mitad de la noche a darte las gracias- se burló Sirius- vamos, los dos solitos por la noche, no me digas que no lo intentaste. _

_-En este estado, ni se me ocurriría, Canuto- dijo- pero hombre algo algo hicimos. _

_-No creo que Evans se dejase- dijo de repente alguien cercano a ellos. _

_-¡Moony!- exclamó James- ¿cómo te encuentras?. _

_Remus se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería. Al escuchar a su amigo, miró hacia otro lado y dijo: _

_-Después de lo que te hice anoche¿aún así me preguntas que cómo me encuentro?. _

_-¡Pues claro, además he salido de cosas peores- mintió James- no voy a morirme por unos rasguños de nada. _

_-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento mucho y que espero que te recuperes pronto- dijo el muchacho. _

_-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, el partido contra Slytherin es el sábado y pienso recuperarme lo antes posible- dijo sonriente. _

_Remus sonrió tristemente. _

_-Espero que algún día me perdones. _

_-No hay nada que perdonar, Moony. _

_-Mira, prefiero irme de aquí, no tengo ánimos para entrar, aunque no me guardes ningún rencor, prefiero marcharme. _

_-Está bien- respondió James preocupado. _

_Dicho esto, Remus salió de la enfermería, sin que ellos lo vieran, a punto de llorar. _

_-¿Pero se puede saber qué le pasa?- preguntó Peter extrañado. _

_-Tu no te enteras¿no?- le reprendió Sirius- se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a James, y no es para menos. _

_James se quedó cabizbajo. _

_-En realidad toda la culpa es mía- repuso Sirius. _

_-No digo que no seas culpable, pero en parte todos lo somos. _

_-¿También tú?- preguntó Peter extrañado. _

_-Si, claro¿o crees que es correcto que el capitán de Gryffindor se presente a esas horas de la noche en los terrenos?- respondió- También es en parte culpa de Snape, porque no tenía ningún derecho a meter la narizota en todo esto. _

_-Y yo no debí contarle nada de cómo entrar en el sauce- dijo Sirius. _

_-El único que aquí no tiene la culpa de nada es Remus- dijo James- él sólo iba tranquilamente a su escondrijo, para poner a salvo a los demás alumnos, siempre ha pensado en los demás más que en él mismo. _

_-Tampoco pidió que nos transformáramos en animagos por su causa, y sin embargo lo hicimos- añadió Sirius. _

_-Lo metimos en todo esto sin que él lo pidiese- dijo tristemente James- nosotros somos los que deberíamos pedirle perdón¿no os parece?. _

_Peter y Sirius asintieron. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Remus iba caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso, encaminándose hacia el aula de Encantamientos. _

_Todo había pasado por su culpa, James ahora estaba en la enfermería, herido por él sólo porque trataba de salvar a Evans. _

_En un pasillo se encontró con Snape, pero éste le rehuyó y se marchó corriendo en la dirección contraria. No le importó, era muy normal, había estado a punto de atacarle la noche anterior. _

_Tal vez se lo contaría a alguien, entonces ¿qué pasaría¿le rehuirían todos tal y como Snape había hecho?. _

_Quizás era lo que se merecía. _

_Al entrar al aula se chocó con una persona en la puerta. _

_-Perdona, no miré por dónde iba- se disculpó. _

_Se encontraba delante de Lily Evans. _

_La chica lo miraba asustada, y después ¿que haría¿le rehuiría como había hecho Severus hacia apenas un minuto?. _

_Pero para su sorpresa la chica sonrió. _

_-No pasa nada, yo también iba distraída- le dijo- ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en clase?. _

_Sabía que lo hacía por pena, por compasión, ahora que sabía lo que era. _

_-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero que no. _

_Se encaminó hacia un pupitre más alejado, pero ella lo agarró del brazo. _

_-De verdad, no huyas porque te sientas culpable, no te guardo ningún rencor- dijo la chica- no lo hago por pena tampoco, siempre hemos trabajo juntos los dos prefectos¿no?. _

_Remus asintió. _

_-En serio¿no te importa?- preguntó el chico- prefiero no ponerme con Sirius o Peter. _

_-Claro que no- sonrió Lily- además tampoco tengo a nadie con quién ponerme. _

_-Gracias. _

_El profesor Flitwick entró en esos momentos por la puerta del aula. _

_-Vamos sentaos todos en vuestros pupitres- les indicó- Ah! señor Black, señor Pettigrew, llegan tarde hoy. _

_Sirius y Peter se encontraban en el rellano, habían estado corriendo hacia el aula y ahora los dos jadeaban, y Peter se frotaba el flato muy fuertemente. _

_-Lo sentimos, profesor- dijo Sirius- es que fuimos a visitar a nuestro amigo James a la enfermería. _

_El profesor los miró compasivo. _

_-Bueno, esta vez no le quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo- ahora a sus pupitres. _

_Sirius buscó con la mirada a Remus y cuando lo encontró se quedó mirándole extrañado. Se sentó con Peter en un pupitre cercano al suyo y dio comienzo la clase. _

_-Hoy ensayaremos el encantamiento Obstaculizador¿alguien sabe de qué se trata?- preguntó el profesor. _

_Sólo Lily levantó la mano. _

_-¿Si, señorita Evans?. _

_Mientras Lily estaba distraída respondiendo a la pregunta, Sirius le lanzó un papelito a Remus. _

_"Ven esta tarde a las cinco a la enfermería, tenemos que hablar". _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_-¿Para qué me habéis hecho venir?- preguntó extrañado Remus. _

_Los tres amigos estaban sentados sobre unos taburetes, al lado de la cama de James. _

_James, Sirius y Peter se miraron, y el primero comenzó a hablar. _

_-Verás, nosotros queríamos pedirte perdón. _

_-¿Perdón?- preguntó Remus extrañado- ¿perdón por qué?. _

_-Sirius vio que Snape os seguía a ti y a la Señora Pomfrey por los terrenos, e intentó retenerle pero... las cosas se complicaron- relató James. _

_-Perdóname, Remus, yo provoqué a Snape para que entrase a través del sauce, pero te juro que sólo quería darle un escarmiento, no sabía que esto iba a terminar así- se disculpó Sirius. _

_Remus se quedó un rato pensativo. _

_-Bueno haremos una cosa, si yo olvido lo que vosotros habéis hecho también vosotros tenéis que olvidar lo que le ha pasado a James¿de acuerdo?- dijo Remus seriamente. _

_-¿Eso es chantaje, Moony, o me lo estoy imaginando?- bromeó James. _

_-Bueno, digamos que más bien llegamos a un acuerdo. _

_Remus tendió la mano a James, éste sonrió y la aceptó. _

_-Todo olvidado, Rem- dijo James sonriente, y acto seguido abrazó a su amigo. _

_Sirius también se acopló. _

_-¡Eh, que os olvidáis de mi- dijo Peter intentando abrazar a sus corpulentos amigos. _

_James, Sirius y Remus estallaron a carcajadas. _

**-----------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------- **

**Fin del capítulo **


	5. Las artimañas de Colagusano

**5**

**"Las artimañas de Colagusano"**

Un reloj daba en esos momentos las campanadas de la una en la Torre de Londres, mientras en el cuartel general de la Orden, un hombre se encontraba malherido, tumbado sobre una vieja cama, con fiebre muy alta y el sudor recorriendo su frente.

Despertó en aquellos momentos, sintiéndose solo y muy aturdido. Conocía perfectamente el lugar, aunque no recordaba la manera en que había llegado allí.

Intentó levantarse de la cama con gran esfuerzo, pero nada más hacerlo se mareó y volvió de nuevo a sentarse sujetándose la cabeza, que parecía a punto de estallarle.

Cuando por fin pasó el dolor, recorrió con la mirada cada espacio de la habitación en la que se encontraba. La reconoció como una de las salas que solían utilizar para reunirse y descansar de las peligrosas misiones que les encargaban.

Sobre la mesa, situada en el centro de la sala, había varias tazas de café, unas galletas y el periódico del profeta.

En la portada podía verse claramente, en letras grandes "Alarma General, un licántropo suelto en Hogsmeade".

El hombre se estremeció de horror y se levantó a duras penas de la cama, sufriendo otro mareo, cayó sobre el suelo y agarró el periódico de la mesa.

Lo abrió por la página indicada, veía las letras algo borrosas, pero no le importó, forzó la vista y comenzó a leer:

_"A medianoche la presencia de un licántropo en las afueras de Hogsmeade ha alarmado a la población de toda Inglaterra. La bestia, al parecer, se topó con dos chicos delante de la Casa de los Gritos, conocida en todo el país como el sitio más embrujado. Según se cree, el licántropo atacó a dos muchachos, Jacob y Josephine Sandford de 16 y 14 años respectivamente, dejando muy malherido al muchacho, hijos ambos de un alto trabajador del ministerio, Joel Sandford..."_

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba todo, los mortífagos lo habían abandonado en Hogsmeade, con la luna llena a punto de salir, iba hacia la Casa de los Gritos y se encontró a los dos chicos, recordaba haberles advertido que se marchasen y después... después todo eran recuerdos borrosos.

Continuó leyendo en otra línea:

_"El ministerio ha puesto bajo vigilancia a la población y está explorando las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, donde se cree que la criatura podría haberse refugiado, en busca de alguna pista o algún rastro que les lleve a identificar su paradero. Según ha declarado la ministra de Magia, Millicent Delaney: 'Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para dar con esa bestia y ejecutarla en cuanto la hayamos capturado'. Mientras tanto los dos chicos permanecen en el hospital, ambos han dado su versión de los hechos, pero no han podido dar ninguna pista que lleve al ministerio a identificar al hombre lobo"._

Aquello dejó perplejo a Remus. Los dos muchachos le habían visto perfectamente, es más, ahora mismo deberían de andar buscándole por haberles atacado.

Volvió a mirar las páginas, pero en ninguna se le mencionaba a él, ni siquiera una simple descripción para ver de quien podría tratarse.

Lo que debía significar que los muchachos no le habían delatado, pero¿por qué?.

De repente se abrió el pestillo de la puerta y dos hombres entraron a la sala.

El primero era alto, robusto, con ojos grises y pelo entrecano, oculto bajo un horrible sombrero; el segundo era más joven y tenía el pelo color castaño y los ojos pardos.

Los reconocía. Eran dos miembros de la Orden, igual que él, Elphias Dodge y Sturgis Podmore.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Dodge al verle tirado en el suelo con el periódico en la mano.

Rápidamente los dos hombres se acercaron y le ayudaron a levantarse y sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-No deberías haberte levantado, estás ardiendo- dijo Dodge tocándole la frente- ¿qué hacías en el suelo?.

Remus permaneció callado, mirando al suelo tristemente.

Dodge vio el periódico y lo recogió, acto seguido leyó el titular, después miró compasivo a Remus.

-Vamos, chico, atiéndele- dijo con una seña a Podmore- sabes más de medicina que yo.

El muchacho se acercó a Remus y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo con la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras le tomaba la fiebre y preparaba unos medicamentos sobre la encimera de la sala.

Dodge se sentó en la mesa, dejó su sombrero sobre ella, tomó su taza de café y se dispuso a leer el periódico.

-Bueno- dijo Dodge finalmente leyendo las últimas líneas- parece que no sospechan nada, has tenido suerte, Remus.

Remus lo miró.

-Si a eso le llamas tener suerte, entonces no me imagino qué pasará cuando no la tenga.

-Vamos anímate, los chicos están bien y ninguno ha declarado en tu contra.

-Me pregunto por qué no lo han hecho- dijo Remus- los dos me vieron perfectamente.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados.

-¿Cuándo me habéis traído aquí?- preguntó extrañado Remus.

-Esta misma mañana, te trajimos del bosque prohibido Ojoloco y yo.

-¿Y dónde está él?.

-Seguramente habrá ido a buscar a Dumbledore- dijo Podmore trayendo los medicamentos y sentándose en la cama- estarán en camino. Ahora, quiero que te tomes toda la medicina, pero muy despacio- le advirtió- puede que al principio te queme un poco.

Remus cogió el vaso que Podmore le entregaba y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos. Quemaba mucho nada más entrar en la garganta, pero a la vez aliviaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Agua- pidió al terminar de beber.

Después de haber bebido un poco, quiso levantarse de la cama.

-No puedes- le dijo Podmore- ahora debes descansar, si no no te hará efecto la medicina.

-Pero debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

-Haz caso al chico, Remus- dijo Dodge sorbiendo un poco de café- será malo en los duelos pero de medicina sabe un rato.

Podmore lo miró con reproche.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, Dumbledore viene en camino- dijo éste.

Remus finalmente desistió y se tumbó en la cama.

-Bueno yo debo irme, voy a ver cómo le ha ido a Emmeline vigilando la profecía- dijo Dodge levantándose de la mesa- enseguida volveré, y tú chico no le quites la vista de encima a Remus.

Al instante salió por la puerta.

-Que no le quite la vista de encima, como si no fuera capaz- dijo el chico de mal talante sentándose en la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uffff¿aún nos siguen?- preguntó Sirius fatigado apoyándose en un contenedor.

Peter se asomó lentamente y echó un vistazo, oculto en el callejón. La calle permanecía en calma, el silencio lo rompían miles de voces, las voces de los transeúntes, personas marchándose a trabajar y niños chillando y gritando, entrando al colegio para dar clase.

No había ni rastro de los mortífagos.

-Nada, parece que los hemos perdido- dijo Peter respirando aliviado.

-Menos mal- suspiró Sirius- ya me estaba cansando de tanta persecución.

De repente el estómago de Sirius rugió estrepitosamente.

-Mi barriga ya se queja¿te apetece un pequeño aperitivo?- dijo descargándose la mochila que llevaba sobre los hombros.

-No, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo Peter volviendo a revisar la calle de un lado a otro con sus pequeños y mezquinos ojos- los mortífagos pueden volver.

-Genial, me encanta burlarlos aunque se me da mejor hacerlo con el estómago lleno- dijo cogiendo un pequeño monedero del interior de su mochila.

-Ni que llevaras días sin comer- le reprendió Peter.

-Se necesitan muchas calorías para mantener en forma mi valiosa figura- bromeó Sirius.

-No creo que te sirviera de nada tu figura si los mortífagos nos capturasen.

-Pues vaya un optimismo- se burló Sirius- además esos no capturarían ni a su sombra.

-No estés tan seguro de eso- susurró Peter por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-No, nada, nada, que de una vez deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

-¿Sin desayunar!- exclamó Sirius indignado- ¡Vamos, date un respiro, Colagusano, los mortífagos ya no nos siguen.

-Si nos paramos no tardarán en dar con nuestro rastro- gritó Peter nervioso- es mejor que sigamos, si, si, es lo mejor.

-¡Ey, vamos, tranquilo, Peter, te prometo que no nos seguirán- lo tranquilizó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿No te acuerdas de quiénes descubrieron más cosas sobre Hogwarts que el propio Dumbledore¿Quiénes se han saltado las reglas durante siete años en el colegio sin que Filch o McGonagall se dieran cuenta?.

-Esto no es Hogwarts, Sirius- gritó Peter apartándose bruscamente de él- tenemos que llegar a casa de Lily y James y hacerme su guardián secreto¡ya!.

-Bueno, cálmate¿de acuerdo, no creo que en estas condiciones Lily y James estuviesen muy seguros contigo- dijo Sirius mirando como Peter temblaba incontrolablemente.

"No puedo dejar que piense que soy demasiado débil, si lo hago jamás podré ser el Guardián de James, el maestro me matará si no lo consigo¡cálmate Peter!.

-Perdona si me horroriza pensar que Lily y James están en peligro mientras tu quieres pararte a tomar un aperitivo- le reprendió Peter enfadado.

-¿Así que era por eso?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿desde cuándo tienes tú tanta preocupación por ellos?.

-Son nuestros amigos, Sirius¡cómo no voy a estar preocupado!- exclamó Peter- James siempre fue quién mejor me trató de los tres.

Sirius bajó un poco la cabeza, decepcionado.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?.

-Como si tú no lo supieras- replicó Peter.

-Vale, está bien, siento si durante algún tiempo te he tratado como si fueras un idiota- se disculpó- éramos unos críos, además pensaba que no te importaba.

-Claro, es muy fácil pensarlo y seguir haciéndolo, sin imaginar que quizá estés hiriendo a la otra persona- se estaba haciendo la víctima, como siempre, era lo que mejor sabía hacer- además lo sigues haciendo, y ya no somos unos críos, Sirius.

Sirius se quedó callado. La verdad es que se daba perfecta cuenta de que lo hacía, pero no imaginaba que a Peter podía importarle. Jamás se había quejado, ni cuándo iban al colegio.

-Ya se que me he pasado, sólo tenías que decírmelo si te molestaba.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Perdóname, por favor, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo- prosiguió Sirius.

Peter sonrió.

-¿Entonces me vas a hacer caso en los de irnos o no?- dijo.

Pero Sirius esta vez no lo escuchó, miraba como embobado el contenedor de basura.

-Si, claro, ya veo que no lo ibas a hacer- dijo Peter comenzando a enfadarse- ni siquiera me escuchas.

-Idiota no es eso- Exclamó Sirius alarmado cogiendo un periódico del interior del contenedor- mira.

Peter cogió la página que Sirius le tendía y comenzó a leer el titular.

"Alarma General, un licántropo suelto en Hogsmeade".

-¿Y¿por qué te ha alarmado tanto esta noticia?.

-Vamos Peter piensa un poco.

-En serio, no pillo el por qué.

-Ufff vamos a ver, Peter- dijo Sirius armándose de paciencia- ¿Hogsmeade a cuanto está del Valle de Godric?.

-A 50 Km.- razonó Peter- pero eso tampoco me dice nada.

-Shh, espera, ahora lee el segundo párrafo del artículo.

-A ver... "Según una vecina de la localidad, a las siete de esa tarde vio a tres mortífagos en un callejón, lo que nos hace sospechar que las manos de el-que-no-debe-nombrarse podrían estar metidas en este conflicto, aunque ha arriesgado mucho, dado que Hogsmeade se encuentra apenas a 5 Km. de Hogwarts...".

Peter dejó de leer y miró a su amigo extrañado.

-Sigue sin decirme nada.

-Vamos, Peter, ve atando cabos¿qué licántropo conoces que esté aliado con Voldemort?.

Peter dio un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Remus!.

-Exacto, y está a sólo 55 Km. del Valle de Godric- dijo Sirius- debemos partir enseguida, por ahora llevamos ventaja pero no debemos seguir aquí¡vamos, en marcha!.

-Eso te estaba diciendo apenas hace 5 minutos, Sirius, uffff- suspiró cansado- no creo que cambie nunca realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si, por supuesto, Albus, lo dejé a cargo del chico Podmore- le decía Dodge- creo que Remus se encontrará mejor, si el chico es tan bueno como decías, Ojoloco.

-Claro que es bueno, aunque no creo que sus medicinas sean suficientes para Remus, no es solamente un dolor físico lo que tiene- dijo Moody.

-¡Pero no fue culpa suya!- exclamó Dodge- detrás de todo esto está Voldemort, él es el único culpable.

-Aún así, Remus fue quién atacó a esos muchachos- dijo Dumbledore- tal vez de forma inconsciente, pero si lo llegan a atrapar, la ministra no tomaría para nada en cuenta esto último.

-Esa mujer no tomaría nada en cuenta a menos que sea seguro o le aporte algún beneficio- repuso Moody.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- dijo Dodge- querer asesinar a un licántropo sin tener en cuenta las circunstancias, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era encargarse de esos malditos dementores.

-Nunca me gustaron esas criaturas, lo reconozco- dijo Moody.

-A nadie le gustan- dijo Dumbledore- pero la gente las cree necesarias.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.

Dodge abrió la puerta de la sala y dio un grito de sorpresa al observar lo que pasaba en el interior.

-¡Tú¡estúpido muchacho incompetente!- exclamó furioso acercándose a la mesa del centro de la sala.

Sturgis Podmore se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y roncando levemente. Al escuchar el rugido furioso de Dodge, se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dando un enorme bostezo- ¿por qué gritas tanto, me has despertado.

-¡Idiota¡te dije que vigilaras a Remus!- le espetó furioso- ¿qué clase de vigilancia te crees que has hecho!.

-¡Ostras!- exclamó el muchacho volviéndose hacia la cama en la que se suponía debía estar Remus.

Las sábanas se encontraban revueltas y no había ni rastro de él.

-Lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó Podmore- estaba dormido así que me senté un rato, pero como estaba tan cansado de patrullar esta madrugada, pues...

-¡Imbécil¡podría estar en cualquier lugar¿cómo vamos a encontrarle ahora?.

El muchacho se quedó cabizbajo y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡Claro! no lo sabes¿por qué, porque ni siquiera sabes hacer una cosa tan sencilla como quedarte aquí, vigilando a alguien que casi no puede moverse- exclamó Dodge con rabia.

Sus últimas palabras terminaron de hundir al muchacho.

-Vamos, no creo que sea necesaria tanta brusquedad, Dodge- susurró Dumbledore- no nos va a ser tan difícil encontrar a Remus de todos modos.

El director decía esto mientras miraba de forma suspicaz la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Podmore.

Moody se acercó y cogió el periódico de "El profeta" que había sobre ella. El mismo que mostraba la noticia del ataque del licántropo.

-Albus¿insinúas que Remus ha ido a visitar a los dos chicos al hospital?- preguntó éste.

-Es muy probable.

-¡Pero es una imprudencia, el lugar está lleno de periodistas y los chicos podrían delatarle si lo ven allí- dijo Dodge preocupado.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo- dijo Dumbledore- tú, Elphias, quédate aquí con el chico hasta que yo vuelva con Remus, y tú, Alastor, ve a sustituir a Emmelince.

-Está bien- asintieron los dos hombres.

-¡No, yo quiero ir con usted, Dumbledore- reprendió Podmore- ya que la he fastidiado déjeme arreglarlo.

-No creo que lo arregles sólo con ir a buscarle, probablemente lo pierdas de vista de nuevo- repuso Dodge.

Podmore lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Casi mejor prefiero quedarme yo con el chico, Albus- dijo Moody observando a los dos hombres- que vaya Dodge a sustituir a Emmelince.

-De acuerdo- respondió éste- también yo creo que será lo mejor.

Y con un último ¡plop! desapareció de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh, vamos, déjelo salir aunque sea sólo un momento- rogaba una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos color miel- le prometo que cuidaré bien de él, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano.

-¡No puedo dejaros salir, son normas del hospital, el paciente aún no está bien del todo- repuso la enfermera tajantemente.

-Pero si no le cuesta nada, por favor, volveremos enseguida, se lo prometo.

-He dicho que no, y es que no.

-Por favor, Señora Levin- rogó el chico de ojos claros y pelo castaño que se encontraba al lado de su hermana- además me encuentro perfectamente, mire.

El muchacho hizo un pequeño caballito con la silla de ruedas sobre la que estaba sentado y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Para, por el amor de Dios, vas a caerte- exclamó la enfermera asustada.

-Vamos, ya ve que se encuentra bien, déjenos salir.

-Por última vez, Josephine, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación y olvidaos ya de salir- repuso la enfermera enfadada.

-¡Oh, por favor- dijeron ambos muchachos haciendo pucheros.

La enfermera pareció ablandarse por un momento, pero cuando vio pasar a sus superiores por el pasillo volvió a su actitud tajante.

-He dicho que no, no puedo permitir que os pase algo, me despedirían de aquí y no volvería a encontrar trabajo con la edad que tengo.

Y dicho esto la enfermera cogió la silla de Jacob y los condujo a ambos de nuevo a su habitación.

Ya en ella, y después de que la enfermera saliese tras la puerta, Jacob comenzó a lamentarse.

-Jo, que rollo, me aburre estar todo el día encerrado aquí- susurró apoyando la cabeza en la pared que había a su lado.

-¡Qué mujer más cabezota!- exclamó su hermana- pero yo lo soy más que ella, y digo que vamos a salir de esta habitación de una vez.

-¿Cómo, ya ves que se ha negado en rotundo.

-Tú déjame a mi- dijo la chica asomándose con cuidado por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Ya casi es la hora de la siesta y las enfermeras se encargan de que los enfermos se acuesten, pues bien no hay nadie en el pasillo y vamos a esperar a que todas se vayan a la sala de enfermeras.

-¡Pero tú sabes lo que dices, hay enfermeras por todo el hospital y estamos en la planta 5 seguro que nos pillan.

-Shhhh, ahora vuelve de nuevo la enfermera, acuéstate y hazte el dormido.

Josephine ayudó a su hermano a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, lo tapó hasta los hombros y luego ella se sentó en su silla y se cubrió con una manta.

Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta, ambos cerraron los ojos y fingieron estar dormidos.

La enfermera se acercó a arropar a Jacob y susurró:

-Pobrecillos, rendidos cómo estaban y aún así querían salir, han caído como troncos.

Luego subió un poco la manta de Josephine, e intentando no hacer mucho ruido volvió a salir del cuarto.

Dio comienzo el plan de la muchacha.

-¡Vamos, dentro de un cuarto de hora vendrán otra vez a revisar la habitación- susurró la chica.

Ambos cogieron una almohada de un pequeño armario que había en la habitación y la pusieron debajo de las sábanas de Jacob, la abollaron un poco y... perfecto, nadie podría creerse que en la cama no hubiera una persona durmiendo.

Luego cerraron con pestillo por dentro la puerta del aseo, para fingir que Josephine estaba dentro y se prepararon para salir.

La chica miró hacia un lado y luego hacia otro.

-Nada, todo despejado- dijo sonriente- vamos.

Empujó la silla de ruedas hasta el pasillo, y procuraron pasar lo más lejos posible de la sala de enfermeras.

-Tendremos suerte si no nos pillan, despedirían a nuestra enfermera, lo sabes¿no?- susurró Jacob.

-No nos pillarán, pero si no cierras el pico probablemente lo hagan- le reprochó intentando no subir la voz.

Bajaron a la planta 1, pero se pararon en seco cuando doblaron una esquina. Una enfermera se encontraba firmando unos papeles en la recepción.

-Vámonos, Josephine, ya saldremos otro día.

-Cobarde, no nos van a pillar, esta totalmente concentrada en esos papeles, tú agachate y déjame el resto a mi.

Ambos se agacharon y pasaron por delante de la recepción, sin hacer ruido. Josephine empujaba poco a poco la silla de ruedas, con algo de esfuerzo debido a la postura en la que se encontraba, con la cabeza agachada y las piernas encogidas. La enfermera no quitó la vista ni un momento de los papeles que estaba firmando, gracias a ello, los dos muchachos terminaron saliendo por la puerta de atrás del hospital, a un pequeño jardín situado en la parte trasera.

No había nadie a esas horas en aquel lugar. Todos se encontraban dentro durmiendo la siesta.

-Bufff, que suerte hemos tenido- suspiró el muchacho situando la silla de ruedas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol- estás loca¿lo sabías?.

-Vamos, no ha sido para tanto¿acaso no tenías ganas de salir?.

El muchacho no se molestó en asentir, ambos sabían perfectamente que Josephine tenía razón.

-Pero tenemos que irnos enseguida, aunque creo que va a ser más difícil la entrada que la salida.

-Bueno, al menos estamos fuera unos segundos¿no?.

Los dos muchachos sonrieron, y mientras Jacob miraba como al cielo como si hubiera pasado días sin verlo, Josephine observó el patio en que se encontraban.

Jamás había estado por allí, y nunca había visto el lugar pues la ventana de la habitación de su hermano daba a la parte delantera.

Era cómo una especie de parque, había varios bancos para sentarse y unos columpios al fondo, para que los niños que venían de visita o los propios pacientes se entretuviesen.

La chica se acercó con nostalgia a uno de los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, balanceándose ligeramente.

Jacob la miró y se puso a su lado.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños y tú me empujabas en el columpio?- preguntó Josephine.

-Si, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho columpiarme, siempre me mareaba.

-Jajajaja, siempre has sido un cobardica, hermanito- se burló ella.

Jacob la fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Pero la otra noche fuiste muy valiente- dijo Josephine contenta- me salvaste del licántropo.

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que te atacase¿no?.

Jacob le cogió la mano a su hermana y la miró sonriente.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que delatase a ese hombre?- preguntó de repente la chica dándose por primera vez cuenta de ello- ¿no te da rabia lo que te hizo?.

Jacob se quedó pensativo y luego le respondió:

-La verdad, yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, quizás me puse en el lugar de ese hombre, a mí tampoco me gustaría convertirme en licántropo, y si lo hiciera, sería incluso capaz de morderte a ti.

Su hermana lo miró sorprendida.

-Además, Dumbledore te pidió que no lo hicieras- prosiguió el muchacho- si lo hizo será por alguna razón, tenemos que confiar en él, es el mago más fuerte de toda Inglaterra.

-Pero por culpa de ese hombre tú estás así- repuso Josephine enfadada.

-Yo no creo que sea toda la culpa de él- dijo Jacob- recuerda que estábamos solos, a medianoche, delante de una casa encantada, y sin que nuestros padres supieran nada, si no nos llega a atacar el licántropo, lo que quiera que sea que se oculta en la Casa de los Gritos podía haberlo hecho.

La muchacha se quedó callada ante tal respuesta.

-También fue una imprudencia por nuestra parte estar allí- prosiguió Jacob- simplemente tuvimos mala suerte de encontrarnos con el licántropo en esos momentos, y fuimos allí sin que nadie nos obligara, asi que no íbamos a dejar que matasen a ese hombre cuando también nosotros tenemos parte de culpa¿no te parece?.

-Bueno, visto de esa manera...- respondió Josephine algo más convencida.

-Oye, a propósito¿qué hora es?- preguntó de repente Jacob.

-¡Madre mía¡¡las 5, la enfermera pasará enseguida a visitarnos, tenemos que irnos ya- exclamó la chica alarmada cogiendo la silla de ruedas de su hermano y pasando a toda velocidad por el patio.

-¡Ey¡que me vas a matar¡frena un poco!- exclamaba Jacob alarmado intentando no caerse de la silla.

-Ayy, perdón, perdón- se disculpaba la chica- vamos rápido.

Josephine se acercó a la puerta, miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Todo despejado, Cogió a su hermano y los dos entraron al interior del hospital.

Pero el patio no se encontraba vacío después de que los muchachos se fueran. Pues una persona se había ocultado detrás de unos árboles del parque, escuchando toda su conversación. Un hombre encapuchado, que había salido de su escondite una vez los chicos hubieron entrado de nuevo al hospital.

Miraba tristemente la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Jacob y Josephine, como si quisiera acercarse, pero con temor de hacerlo.

Pero cuándo desistió de querer entrar y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en aquel lugar.

-Vámonos, Remus, aún debes recuperarte de tus heridas en el cuartel- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Lo hicieron solamente porque usted se lo pidió, Dumbledore- repuso tristemente Remus.

-Ya has oído lo que dijo el muchacho, Remus, se puso en tu lugar y se dio cuenta de que no sólo tú tenías la culpa, es evidente que te ha perdonado.

Remus miró hacia atrás y sonrió tristemente.

-Ojalá sea verdad lo que dices.

Entonces Dumbledore se puso a su lado, lo sujetó del brazo afectuosamente y con una última mirada al hospital, ambos desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí?- preguntó un hombre joven, de aspecto delicado, con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Se encontraba delante de una casa, una gran mansión, con varias personas dentro en medio de una celebración, al parecer había un cumpleaños.

El joven se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina de la calle, mirando justo enfrente de la mansión, acompañado por varias personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro, invisibles aquella noche de luna nueva, en aquella callejuela poco iluminada. Si algún muggle se asomase por allí, sería incapaz de poder distinguirlos.

-El maestro te ha concedido el honor y la sorpresa de encargarte de tu primera misión, chico- respondió sonriente el mortífago que se encontraba a su lado- piensa que estás más que preparado para tu primera salida.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Piensa que estoy preparado¡¡pero si apenas hace tres semanas que comenzó a entrenarme!- exclamó.

-Me ha dicho que has aprendido mucho más rápido de lo que él se esperaba, está muy impresionado me atrevería a decir- le informó su compañero.

-¿En serio?.

-Por supuesto- le respondió con toda confianza- por eso necesita tu reincorporación ahora más que nunca, esos de la Orden puede que sean pocos, pero realmente son como una lapa.

Apenas podía creérselo. Era verdad que durante su estancia en los entrenamientos para los nuevos miembros de los mortífagos, había sido uno de los alumnos más aventajados en lo que a artes oscuras se refería, pero este honor de tener su primera salida sólo después de tres semanas... muy pocos mortífagos lo habían conseguido antes que él.

"Ya me imagino a ese idiota de Malfoy retorciéndose de envidia, mientras yo estoy aquí y él está soportando otra de las sesiones de magia negra" Pensaba formando una sonrisa retorcida en su demacrado rostro.

-Sin embargo, Severus, creo que antes de entrar ahí tendríamos que asegurarnos de algo¿de verdad estás preparado para esto?- le preguntó pasándole una mano por el hombro- no tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Me encuentro mejor que nunca, Avery- respondió- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?.

-Ya sabes que yo soy el responsable de esta misión, sólo me estoy preocupando de mí mismo, no te inventes cuentos¿quieres?.

-Eres un blando- se burló Severus.

-¿Ah si?- respondió con una sonrisa- veremos quién de los dos es más blando allí dentro.

Se acercaron con cuidado, percatándose de que nadie los observaba. Pero a esas horas de la noche apenas quedaba nadie ya en la calle. Todos estaban en sus casas, reunidos en familia alrededor de la chimenea.

Los mortífagos se situaron delante de la ventana de la sala de estar de la familia, donde se celebraba el cumpleaños. Avery ordenó a un grupo de mortífagos que se situaran en la parte de atrás de la casa, esperando la señal para sorprender a la familia por la puerta de atrás.

Snape y Avery encabezaban el grupo que debía entrar por la puerta principal. El primero echó un buen vistazo a través de la ventana.

-¿Y porqué estamos aquí, Avery?- preguntó curioso.

El mortífago rió por lo bajo de manera burlona.

-Como se nota que eres novato, chaval.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ves a la niña que se encuentra delante de la tarta?- dijo Avery señalando a una chica rubia, con pecas y grandes ojos castaños.

-Aja.

-Esa es la hija del director del departamento de cooperación internacional, Robert Cornwell.

Snape volvió a mirar a la muchacha. Sonreía alegremente a una mujer, también rubia, que se encontraba a su lado, y después miró la gran tarta de cerezas que tenía delante, soplando las grandes velas que señalaban un número "11".

-¿Tenemos que secuestrarla o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Snape extrañado.

Avery sonrió.

-Mucho mejor aún, Severus.

-¿Entonces?.

-Verás, el señor Cornwell no se encuentra en casa en estos momentos, según parece la Orden del Fénix lo tiene muy ocupado.

-¿Pertenece a la Orden?.

-No exactamente- puntualizó Avery- pero les ofrece ayuda cuando puede, pues bien- siguió explicando- ya sabes que ese hombre es un punto clave para conseguir la cooperación con otros países, y hemos recibido la noticia de que Turquía ha decidido apoyar a la Orden, cuando se suponía que había decidido poner toda su confianza en manos de nuestro maestro.

-Sucios traidores- espetó Snape escupiendo estas palabras.

-Y como bien sabes, los traidores no van a quedarse sin recibir una pequeña lección por parte de nuestro señor.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a acabar con toda la familia de Robert Cornwell?.

-Empezamos a pensar parecido, Severus.

-Pero... no veo en que puede perjudicar eso a Turquía- dijo extrañado Snape.

-¡Ah, eso es porque no sabes lo mejor de todo, Severus.

-¿Hay algo más?.

-Por supuesto¿no te has preguntado por qué precisamente Turquía, que más apoyos había dado a nuestro maestro, ha decidido ponerse de parte de la Orden?.

Snape lo miró extrañado.

-Te lo explicaré mejor, Severus- dijo Avery al ver la cara que ponía- ¿ves a la mujer que se encuentra al lado de la niña?.

Snape volvió a mirar a la mujer rubia que antes se situaba al lado de la pequeña, ahora se encontraba fregando los platos en la cocina mientras la niña abría sus regalos.

-Si, la veo¿pero qué tiene que ver?.

-Esa mujer se llama Katia Yanevski, y es la prima del primer ministro de Turquía, Donovay Yanevski, y mujer del señor Cornwell.

Snape lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Claro, ahora todo encaja.

Los mortífagos se quedaron un rato más en silencio, observando la casa.

Entonces de repente, Avery cogió su varita y apuntando con ella al aire, lanzó varias chispas rojas. Volvió a ocultarse bajo la ventana y les dijo:

-Preparaos.

Se acercó a la puerta principal, apuntó con la varita hacia ella y gritó: "Alohomora".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más alejado, encerrado en su despacho situado cerca de las mazmorras, con los ojos rojos brillando de satisfacción y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara de serpiente, Lord Voldemort, leía las últimas noticias que se mostraban en el diario "El Profeta".

Repasaba una a una, las palabras de aquel artículo que se encontraba en la portada, señalado como el más importante aquel día. Un titular encabezaba la página, "Alarma General, Un licántropo suelto en Hogsmeade".

Sonrió una vez más al repasar el titular, y rápidamente buscó la línea que más le había gustado de todo el artículo:

"_Según se cree, el licántropo atacó a dos muchachos, Jacob y Josephine Sandford de 16 y 14 años respectivamente, dejando muy malherido al muchacho" _

Una vez más rió ante aquel comentario. Y lo leyó en voz alta, varias veces, soltando una risa fría y aguda cada vez que pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

Los mortífagos que se encontraban en los alrededores del despacho, se miraban atemorizados ante el ataque de euforia de su Señor.

Y todo no acababa ahí para él, una línea más alejada mencionaba que si se encontraba al licántropo en cuestión, éste sería ejecutado de inmediato.

-Si estos dos chicos no se hubieran quedado callados- gruñó Voldemort- seguro que ese idiota de Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero... me pregunto qué pasaría si por casualidad un anónimo hiciera llegar una carta en la que se menciona quién es dicho licántropo- dijo sonriendo de nuevo maliciosamente.

Ya se disponía a alcanzar un papel en su escritorio y su pluma favorita y empezar a escribir, cuando alguien llamó de repente a la puerta.

-¿Si?- contestó- Adelante.

Lucius Malfoy entró por la puerta e hizo una reverencia ante su maestro.

-Mi señor, la patrulla capitaneada por Avery ha salido esta misma noche- informó.

-Ah, bien, bien, esperemos que todo salga como lo planeamos, antes de que la Orden meta las narices en el suceso¿hay alguna noticia más?- quiso saber.

-Bueno, si, ha llegado una lechuza, de parte de Colagusano, señor.

-Eso si son buenas noticias, Lucius- exclamó teniendo una mano ante el sobre que Lucius llevaba en las manos- esperemos que no haya metido la pata.

Voldemort se sentó al lado de la chimenea y comenzó a leer lo que con letras borrosa y torcida había escrito su discípulo:

_"Ya estamos de camino, pronto llegaremos a su refugio, ya podemos empezar con la segunda parte plan. Atentamente. Peter". _

Voldemort soltó un grito de euforia.

-Ya está, Lucius, dile a Nott que se apresure a hacer más poción, debemos hacer que Remus entre en escena.

-Si, mi señor, como ordenéis.

Y con una última reverencia salió del despacho.

-Una carta breve, pero que no revela nada al fin y al cabo, muy bien, Colagusano- susurró- cuando terminemos con esto recibirá más honores que cualquier otro mortífago.

Voldemort arrugó el papel que contenía la carta y lo echó a la chimenea, mirando cómo poco a poco las llamas iban engullendo al papel.

Y soltó una risa fría y agudase encontraba muy cerca de su objetivo, muy pronto si que sería el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos. Sin una profecía o un Harry Potter que pongan en peligro su existencia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Espero que os haya gustado a la gente que lo ha leído y, por favor, dejad reviews, porque sinceramente la historia la voy a acabar igualmente, pero la acabaré más agusto con reviews que sin ellos, realmente son los que dan ánimos para seguir adelante . Muchisimas gracias! DEWWW._


	6. Una visita inesperada

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Ey!, bueno... ya veo que esta historia esta teniendo poco 'éxito', y digo éxito porque no se me ocurre otra palabra mejor U. Bueno... no me cuesta nada subir los capis ya que los tengo escritos hace tiempo, a ver si con este nuevo arranque empieza a leer más gente... esperemos. Besitos! Y al que lo lea muchísimas gracias y xfis... que no le cuesta nada dar al botón de 'go' review tanto si le ha gustado para decirlo, como si no le ha gustado para criticar :P, se acepta de todo. Xau!!._

**6**

**"Una visita inesperada"**

La mañana transcurría sin ningún incidente, desde hacía ya varios días en casa de los Potter. James se encontraba, como siempre, junto a la radio, esperando escuchar alguna noticia relevante en la cadena mágica, y Lily se encontraba dando a Harry el biberón, justo al lado de su marido.

La mujer miraba preocupada a su marido. Realmente se había enfurecido bastante desde que ayer, mediante la radio mágica, escucharan la noticia del ataque de un licántropo en los alrededores de Hogsmeade.

Ambos sospechaban que Remus podría ser ese licántropo, porque sólo hacía tres días que había desaparecido, sin rastro alguno.

Cuando escucharon la noticia, Lily difícilmente pudo calmar a su marido para evitar que en un acto inconsciente se presentase en el cuartel de la Orden a pedir explicaciones a Dumbledore.

En ese momento, en la radio daban la noticia de que todos los comercios estaban alcanzando record de ventas, pues al día siguiente sería Halloween, y toda la población de Inglaterra se habían lanzado ansiosos a gastar sin más dilaciones.

-Vamos, James, tranquilízate, si no han dado ninguna noticia será porque no han podido capturarle.

-Aún así, no me parece tan sencillo que esa loca de la ministra se quede de brazos cruzados, está decidida a matarlo, ya lo escuchaste ayer.

-No creerás en serio que Albus ha pasado del asunto sin sospechar en algún momento que ese licántropo podía ser Remus¿verdad?- razonó la muchacha.

-¿Y si no lo ha pensado?, Remus podría estar en estos momentos muerto o... algo mucho peor- dijo tristemente.

-Cariño- Lily acarició cariñosamente las mejillas de su marido- el corazón me dice que Remus está bien, creeme, seguro que Dumbledore ha ido a ayudarle, toda la Orden le está buscando desde hace días¿crees que iban a dejar escapar esta oportunidad de encontrarle?.

James sonrió tristemente. Sabía que lo que ella decía tenía lógica, pero... ¿cómo quedarse tranquilo cuando sabes que las personas que más aprecias están arriesgando la vida para salvarte?. Él solamente sentía en esos momentos rabia e impotencia. Por una vez querría hacer algo por su cuenta, en vez de estar siempre dependiendo de los demás.

Cómo si hubiera adivinado en esos momentos lo que pensaba, Lily comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-Sé cómo te sientes, James- le susurró- es lo mismo que siento yo cada día, pero sé que hay otra persona que me necesita más que los demás, todos en realidad luchamos para proteger lo que más queremos. Sirius te aprecia demasiado, por eso decidió ser nuestro Guardián, Remus quiso encargarse de varias misiones en la Orden para mantener a Voldemort ocupado en otros asuntos y que dejase de poner su atención solamente sobre nosotros. Ellos luchan porque nos quieren, James.

-¿Y nosotros por qué luchamos?, jamás podremos devolverles todo lo que están haciendo.

Lily se levantó del sofá y se acercó al pequeño Harry, que estaba gateando alegremente por la alfombra.

-Yo lucho por él- dijo acercándose con el pequeño en brazos- ¿o acaso tú no haces lo mismo?.

James miró a su hijo con ternura y le acarició suavemente la cabecita. Harry sonrió y tendió los bracitos para cogerse al cuello de su padre.

-Claro que lucho por él- susurró James- y por ti- prosiguió mirando a su mujer- sois lo mejor que tengo.

Lily se acercó a su marido y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

**----------------- Flash Back ----------------------**

_- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? -preguntaba seriamente una muchacha de ojos esmeralda- ¿para qué me has traído aquí?._

_James había llevado a Lily hasta el aula de Astronomía, esperando quizá poder confesarle esa tarde sus sentimientos, no sabía si sería o no correspondido, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos, últimamente veía a Jack Taylor muy pegado a la chica._

_-Pues verás, Lily... yo..._

_La muchacha miró a James sorprendida¿eran sus oídos o la había llamado por primera vez por su nombre?._

_-Date prisa, Potter, he quedado con Jack en la biblioteca y vas a hacer que llegue tarde._

_James apretó los puños¿con Jack Taylor en la biblioteca sin nadie a la vista?, Oh no, esa señorita difícilmente iba a salir de ahí para verse con ese gusano._

_-Ah¿vas a otra de tus agradables sesiones de estudio con ese idiota de Taylor?- espetó conteniendo su rabia._

_-No eres el más indicado para llamar idiota a Jack¿sabes?._

_Bueno, esta vez si había metido el dedo en la llaga, de ahí no saldría hasta darle un "si" por respuesta._

_-¿Idiota yo?._

_-¿Acaso además estás sordo o qué?, porque más claro agua._

_James la fulminó con la mirada._

_-Eres la chica más arrogante y cabezota que he conocido nunca¿sabes?._

_-Puede, pero no he venido aquí para que me insultes, si es eso para lo que me has traído aquí mejor me voy, no me apetece seguir perdiendo el tiempo._

_La chica se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del aula, pero de repente James gritó:_

_-¡Stupefy!._

_El hechizo casi rozó a Lily en la espalda, pero al final desvió su trayectoria y se estrelló contra la pared._

_La muchacha se dio la vuelta furiosa._

_-¡¿Estás loco¡casi me das!._

_-Te lo hubieses merecido por desagradable._

_-Mira quién fue a hablar._

_-¡Bueno ya está bien!- gritó James furioso- ¡¿tan mal concepto tienes de mi?!._

_Lily lo miró extrañada._

_-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta, que eres un arrogante, que presumes ante los demás por ser el mejor buscador, que sólo te fijas en los demás por su físico y que vas hechizando por los pasillos a cualquiera que te cae mal... _

_James dejó de apretar los puños y la expresión de su cara se relajó._

_Lily lo miró preocupada, a lo mejor era una impresión suya pero desde que había empezado a enumerar las cosas, una expresión de tristeza había aparecido en la cara del chico._

_-Bueno, anímate, podría ser peor¿no?._

_"Eso Lily, arreglalo más todavía, eres la mejor dando ánimos" pensó cabreada._

_James se dio la vuelta, no se atrevía a mirar a la chica a la cara, pues sabía que todas esas cosas que había dicho eran ciertas. Volvió a hablar, pero con una voz más aguda que la que utilizaba normalmente._

_-¿Por eso prefieres estar con Jack Taylor¿Porque es totalmente diferente a mi?._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Jack con lo que estamos hablando?- preguntó Lily sorprendida- últimamente estás muy raro, Potter._

_-¿Me querrías si fuera como él?._

_-¿Qué...?- preguntó atónita._

_James se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella. Ahora estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Sin apartar la vista, el chico susurró unas palabras._

_-Tú me gustas, Lily._

_La chica se sonrojó un poco y dejó de mirar a James a los ojos._

_-Es... mentira, sólo lo haces para burlarte- dijo duramente- ¿es esta otra de las bromas que planeas con tus amiguitos?. _

_James no se equivocó, realmente tenía muy mal concepto de él¿pero cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión¿cómo demostrarle que realmente lo que le había dicho era cierto?._

_Sin más, se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y posó una mano sobre su rostro, acercando sus labios a los de ella._

_Sorprendentemente la chica no se resistió, es más, le correspondió, dejándose llevar, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Sin percatarse del lugar en el que estaban, ni de la hora que era, ni siquiera de que Jack Taylor estuviera esperándola en la biblioteca desde hacía casi diez minutos. _

_Ese beso le estaba gustando, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, casi daba la impresión de que iba a salírsele de un momento a otro._

_Pero de repente volvió a la realidad¡estaba besando a James Potter!, el chico más odioso y arrogante de toda la escuela._

_Como en un acto reflejo, lo apartó de un empujón y le pegó una bofetada._

_El chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida y la miró extrañado._

_-¿Porqué has hecho eso?- se quejó._

_-¿Y tú por qué me has besado?._

_-Ya te lo dije antes, porque me gustas._

_-Y yo te he dicho que no me creía ni una palabra._

_Pero de repente, James sonrió descaradamente._

_-¿Entonces por qué me has correspondido?._

_La muchacha se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir, seguramente si le decía que le había gustado, él iba a pensar que ella también lo quería. ¿Pero acaso era mentira¿podía ser que le gustase James Potter?._

_Pero él sólo lo hacía para burlarse, estaba segura, le gustase James Potter o no, eso no importaba ahora, no iba a dejar que se burlase de ella._

_-Simplemente me ha pillado por sorpresa y ya está- repuso como sin darle importancia._

_-Lily, reconoce que te ha gustado._

_-¿Pero qué te has creído¿sabes?, no todas las chicas de Hogwarts andamos locas por ti._

_-Ahora no hablo de otras chicas, hablo de ti- James había ido avanzado, haciendo retroceder a Lily hasta dar con la pared, apoyó una mano en ella, justo al lado de la chica y preguntó: Te gusto¿no es así?._

_En esos momentos, viéndose sin escapatoria alguna y con la cara casi del mismo color que su pelo, la chica asintió._

_James sonrió y comenzó a reír, con un grito de alegría, cogió a Lily en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas._

_-¡Ah¡estás loco¡bájame ahora mismo, James!- se quejó la muchacha._

_El chico asintió y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, acariciándole las mejillas y mirándola con ternura. ¿De verdad era este el mismo James con el que estaba discutiendo hacía tan sólo unos momentos?._

_-¿De verdad te gusto?- preguntó Lily poco convencida._

_-¿Sigues sin creerme?._

_-Es sólo que siempre pensé que me lo decías en broma, como tienes miles de chicas detrás de ti._

_-No me importan las otras chicas, solo tú._

_Lily sonrió, convencida. Acercándose más a James._

_De repente el reloj de la escuela sonó. Lily se apartó en el momento en que James iba a volver a besarla, y miró el reloj._

_Las siete. ¡Jack llevaba media hora esperándola en la biblioteca!._

_-James, tengo que irme, he dejado a Jack plantado a la biblioteca- dijo rápidamente a punto de salir por la puerta._

_Pero James la cogió por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera._

_-¡Qué más da¿me vas a dejar aquí sin más?._

_-Podemos vernos luego- se excusó rápidamente._

_-¿Me vas a dejar aquí plantado por él?- preguntó duramente._

_Lily de repente comprendió._

_-¿Estás celoso?._

_-¡No!._

_-¡Si¡Claro que lo estás!, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando._

_-¿Ah no?- preguntó poco convencido- ¿entonces?._

_-Bueno, digamos que le estoy ayudando con un asunto que tiene que ver con mi amiga Laura._

_-¿Cómo?._

_-Bueno que le gusta bastante._

_-¿Era eso?- James comenzó a reír- pues ni se le ocurra, ella es para Canuto._

_-¿Canuto?._

_-Sirius- explicó- está colado por ella desde sexto._

_-Uff, pues lo tiene difícil, sobre todo con Jack de por medio._

_-Por eso, no lo vas a ayudar, no te vas a ir de aquí._

_-¿Y quién lo dice?- preguntó a punto de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa._

_-Ni se te ocurra._

_Al instante, la muchacha salió corriendo divertida, seguida muy de cerca por James._

**-------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, se desarrollaba una escena, totalmente distinta a las anteriores.

El pánico había estado presente en ese lugar desde que los mortífagos entrasen en aquella casa, y proyectasen en el cielo, la visión más temida por toda la comunidad mágica: la Marca Tenebrosa.

En el interior de la casa, Snape buscaba a su compañero entre la multitud.

-¡Avery¡Avery!- llamaba desesperado. Desde que habían entrado, había perdido de vista a su amigo.

Pasó por delante de dos mortífagos, que se divertían jugueteando con los cubiertos en los cajones de la cocina, mientras se burlaban y asustaban a una mujer y a su hija, que se encontraban agazapadas contra la pared, ambas sollozando desesperadamente, sobre todo la pequeña.

Subió por las escaleras del salón rápidamente, y se encaminó por un pasillo, buscando en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso por ahí arriba, seguramente había gato encerrado.

Se asomó poco a una habitación, con la varita delante, apuntando hacia su interior.

Entró poco a poco en ella, y observó el vuelo de las cortinas al rozar con la brisa de aire que llegaba a través de la ventana. Según parecía, al comenzar el ataque, los ocupantes de aquella habitación habían hecho un desesperado intento de saltar por ella. Curioso, sobre todo para los 15 m que la separaban del suelo.

¿Seguro que no quedaba nadie allí?.

Miró más detenidamente hacia el suelo.

Había una pequeña alfombra extendida a sus pies, doblada por la parte final, que casualmente se encontraba frente a una pared.

Blandió su varita y susurró: "Lumos".

El pequeño resplandor iluminó la pared y enseguida pudo distinguir en el suelo, unas huellas como si algo en esa pared se hubiera abierto, arrastrándose contra el suelo. Se acercó más a la pared y dio unos toquecitos. Estaba hueco.

Después de eso, pudo distinguir claramente el ruido de unos sollozos, justo al otro lado.

Buscó a tientas en la fina superficie de madera y al final lo encontró. Una fina abertura en la parte izquierda. Tiró de ella y una puerta secreta se abrió en la pared.

Al otro lado pudo distinguir las figuras de dos personas, una más pequeña, un niño que aparentaba unos cinco años, y una adulta, una mujer de servicio.

Inmediatamente los apuntó con la varita, y la mujer comenzó a suplicarle, en una lengua que no conocía, abrazando al niño, el cual sollozaba ligeramente, mirándole asustado.

Miró al pequeño a los ojos, aquella escena le sonaba de algo, aquel niño se parecía mucho a él y aquella mujer sollozando desesperada...

Recuerdos que hacían mucho tiempo habría querido olvidar.

Y él...

Sacudió la cabeza, le repugnaba pensar en la figura que ocupaba su lugar y que encajaba perfectamente con sus recuerdos. En esa situación, él hacía el papel de su padre, apuntando a su madre con la varita, y ese niño, le recordaba tanto a él de pequeño, llorando y rogando a su padre que la dejara en paz.

Apuntó a la mujer al pecho y susurró unas palabras:

-¡Desmaius!.

Ésta cayó al suelo, desmayada, mientras su pequeño sollozaba más fuertemente, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, que se encontraba sin mover ni un músculo... a su parecer.

Volvió a apuntar con su varita, y lanzó el mismo hechizo al niño, que se apoyó contra la pared con la cabeza agachada sobre uno de sus hombros.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Aún tenía que encontrar a Avery.

Pasó ante otra puerta y con mucho cuidado se asomó por ella.

Avery se encontraba boca abajo, tumbado en el suelo, con una herida sangrante en la base del cráneo. Con el rostro destapado y la máscara de mortífago a su lado.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le tomó el pulso. Aún seguía vivo, había llegado a tiempo.

De repente, pudo escuchar claramente detrás suya, el ruido de una capa haciendo un fru fru y se dio la vuelta al instante, haciendo uso de los reflejos adquiridos en el aprendizaje de mortífago, cogió el brazo de una persona, que había estado a punto de atacarle por la espalda y que llevaba en la mano un pequeño atizador proveniente de la chimenea de aquella habitación.

Se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos verdes, empujó con su brazo a la otra persona hacia atrás, y pudo distinguir claramente quién era.

La conocía desde sus años en la escuela. Tenía la misma edad que él, según recordaba, y habían permanecido en la misma casa: Slytherin. Ambos habían sido prefectos en el colegio.

Había cambiado pero seguía igual, la misma mirada penetrante, el pelo largo, castaño y rizado, recogido por detrás tal y como hacía en el colegio.

Obviamente ella no lo reconocía, pues llevaba la máscara de mortífago puesta.

Con un grito de furia, la muchacha se lanzó contra él, empuñando el atizador.

Se apartó hábilmente y la cogió por detrás, pero ella fue más rápida y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, frotándose el estómago, y la muchacha aprovechó ese momento para asestar un nuevo golpe.

-¡Crucio!.

El hechizo dio de lleno en la chica, que se retorció en el suelo, chillando de dolor.

Una nueva figura apareció al lado de Snape y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Había sido Avery, que al despertar de su estado y ver que la muchacha iba a dar a Severus, no lo dudó un segundo y lanzó una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?- preguntó ayudando a Snape a ponerse en pie.

-Si, gracias.

Ambos miraron a la muchacha, que se había desmayado después de recibir la maldición.

-¿Tendrás tú el placer de matarla o lo hago yo?- preguntó Avery con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Snape se acercó a la chica y levantó de nuevo la varita, ahora apuntándola directamente. Iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

De repente, unos gritos les llegaron desde abajo, un mortífago subía rápidamente las escaleras, desesperado, buscándoles.

Entró en la habitación a toda prisa mientras gritaba:

-¡¡Los de la Orden¡¡han llegado¡¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!!.

Al oír esto, Avery se puso de nuevo la máscara y salió corriendo por la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos, Snape miró de nuevo a la muchacha que se encontraba a sus pies y sin pensarlo, la cogió y se la cargó en brazos.

-¿Qué haces¡¡estás loco!!, no podemos llevarla- exclamó Avery enfadado.

-Sabe quien eres, por lo tanto no podemos dejarla aquí.

-¡¡Pues mátala imbécil!!- exclamó el otro mortífago- estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, varios miembros de la Orden entraron por la ventana. Avery y el otro mortífago les plantaron cara, mientras Snape se quedaba a un lado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¡Corre!!, nosotros iremos después- le gritó Avery.

Un auror quiso enfrentársele pero Avery lo bloqueó lanzándole una maldición. Para su desgracia el auror la esquivó y lanzó un impedimenta contra Avery. Después se lanzó a por Snape y lo derribó. Los tres cayeron al suelo.

Snape se encaró con el auror y se batió con él en duelo.

Mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, la chica volvió en si de nuevo, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta estiró la mano y agarró una varita que se encontraba en el suelo, muy cerca de su alcance, después de que el auror que la usaba hubiese caído presa de la maldición Cruciatus.

-¡Crucio!- el hechizo de Snape alcanzó al auror, que se retorció de dolor.

La chica, al ver que Snape se acercaba después de vencer al auror, se hizo la dormida, mientras este cogía rápidamente unos polvos flu de la chimenea y los tiraba en ella, desapareciendo posteriormente en dirección a su cuartel general con la muchacha en brazos.

Avery y su compañero terminaron con los dos aurores a los que se enfrentaban y se dispusieron a seguir a Snape a través de la chimenea.

Pero de repente una mano cogió el pie de Avery mientras el otro mortífago había tirado los polvos flu y se encontraba viajando hacia su cuartel. Cada vez iba quedando menos gente en esa casa, debía darse prisa.

Asestó una patada al auror intentando soltarse, pero éste se levantó furioso y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo pensando en huir- se burló el auror.

Avery lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me sacaréis nada, os lo aseguro.

-Puede que no- reconoció- pero irás a Azkaban.

El auror mostró una sonrisa de triunfo exagerada.

-Ahora veamos quien se esconde tras esa máscara- dijo haciendo un ademán de quitársela.

Pero el mortífago, haciendo uso de unos reflejos excelentes, logró escapar de su mano y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago, mientras sacaba su propia varita del cinto.

-Vamos a ver ahora quien es el que no saldrá de esta- se burló Avery apuntándole con la varita, mientras el auror estaba en el suelo, con la varita fuera de su alcance y frotándose la parte dolorida.

Entonces, del umbral de la puerta le llegó una voz, haciendo tiempo para esquivar por unos centímetros el hechizo, miró a la nueva persona que había conjurado el hechizo. Un chico joven, de pelo castaño, perteneciente a la Orden.

Lanzar ese hechizo había sido su mayor error.

Avery le apuntó en unos segundos con la varita pronunciando un hechizo. Varias llamas moradas salieron de su varita y se estrellaron contra el pecho del chico, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡¡¡No, Podmore!!- gritó el auror que se encontraba en el suelo- ¡¡maldito!!.

Quiso abalanzarse sobre Avery, pero éste decidió que ya había perdido el tiempo demasiado estando allí. Corrió hacia la chimenea, tirando unos polvos flu sobre ella y desapareció tras el cuartel general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mierda, mierda¡mierda!- chillaba Dodge furioso.

Él y Alastor Moody se encontraban en el hospital San Mungo. Varios de sus compañeros habían sido heridos en la batalla y uno de ellos, el más joven, se encontraba gravemente herido después de que uno de los mortífagos le lanzase una fuerte maldición.

-¡Cálmate, Dodge!- susurró Moody- ¿es que quieres que nos echen de aquí?.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Dodge.

-Entonces, tranquilízate¿quieres?.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando ese pobre muchacho esta en el hospital por mi culpa?- le espetó Dodge.

-Vamos, no es culpa tuya.

-Si, que lo es, está herido por salvarme a mi, mientras yo todas estas semanas le he estado tachando de incompetente¿como crees que me siento?.

-Como si fueras culpable- afirmó Moody- pero creeme, no lo eres, cayó herido defendiendo a un compañero, igualmente podría haberlo hecho con otro cualquiera.

Dodge se cayó, y se quedó mirando al suelo tristemente.

-Te juro que no pararé hasta encontrar al mortífago que lo atacó- susurró con desprecio- y se lo entregaré a los dementores para que se pudra el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Moody puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dodge en señal de apoyo.

De repente una enfermera del hospital salió de la habitación de Podmore, acercándose con rostro serio hacia los dos hombres. Éstos se levantaron asustados y se prepararon para recibir las noticias que la enfermera les traía.

-¿Cómo está Podmore?- preguntó preocupado Dodge adelantándose a Moody- ¿se curará?.

La mujer los miró a ambos fijamente, con cautela y comenzó a hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta conseguir acostumbrarse a la inmensa oscuridad que adornaba la habitación. Se incorporó torpemente y se frotó con suavidad la cabeza, que le dolía fuertemente desde que se desmayara.

Según recordaba, ese encapuchado la había llevado a través de una chimenea hacia esa lugar.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, encerrada y sin posibilidad de escapar.

Miró hacia el techo y pudo distinguir una pequeña apertura en la parte derecha.

Se levantó del suelo y se puso justo debajo de ella, pero era demasiado baja para llegar.

Entonces, de repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y la chica se pegó a la pared, mirando fijamente a la persona que asomaba por allí en aquellos momentos.

Dos personas se acercaron hacia la celda, un mortífago y un muchacho que le sonaba bastante. El mortífago introdujo al muchacho en la celda y después pasó por la puerta dejándolo allí encerrado.

Un haz de luz iluminó el rostro del muchacho, y la chica lo reconoció al instante:

-¡Severus!- exclamó.

Se acercó al muchacho, más contenta al estar con alguien que conocía, seguramente a él también lo habían hecho prisionero.

Miró a Snape de arriba a abajo y su vista se detuvo en un punto muy cerca de sus manos, donde sujetaba la máscara blanca de mortífago.

Inmediatamente la chica se detuvo.

-¡Tú!- exclamó señalándole- tú... tú eres... ¡uno de ellos!.

-Kate... escucha- Snape intento acercarse pero ella se apartó.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- la chica se arrinconó contra la pared y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Kate, puedo sacarte de aquí, déjame que te ayude- murmuró en voz baja.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

-¿Para qué quieres ayudarme?- preguntó poco convencida- al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí¿no?.

Snape asintió.

-Pero, entiendelo, no podía dejarte allí, hubieras delatado a mi amigo.

-Si, y eso es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto salga- espetó Kate.

Snape la miró furioso y le apuntó con la varita. La chica se estremeció.

-¡No¡tú no vas a hacer nada de eso!- la amenazó- vas a salir de aquí, y cuando estés fuera no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, si no yo mismo me encargaré de hacértelo pagar¿entendido?.

La chica asintió de mala gana.

Entonces, Snape se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña abertura que había a su derecha.

-Esto, con un simple hechizo, puede agrandarse.

La chica miró fijamente lo que hacía Snape, deslizó suavemente su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la varita que había cogido durante la pelea. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, apuntó con ella a Snape.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.

Un chorro de luz verde iluminó toda la celda, Snape se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cuando el rayo impactó.

Delante de él, se encontraba Avery, con la varita todavía alzada, y Kate se encontraba en el suelo, muerta.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!- exclamó furioso mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera.

-Según parece- murmuró Avery- esta chica es más de lo que aparenta.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha y cogió de sus manos una varita, se la mostró a Snape.

-Te estaba apuntando con ella, amigo.

Snape pasó la vista, furioso, de la varita a Avery, y salió de la celda rápidamente.

La primera vez que prestaba ayuda a un prisionero, arriesgando su propio puesto en los mortífagos y este intentaba traicionarle. Jamás volvería a prestar ayuda a nadie, eso seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina de casa de los Potter, Lily se encontraba haciendo galletas sobre la encimera, mientras James daba el biberón al pequeño Harry.

Lily los miró a ambos con dulzura. Cuando se casaron, ella jamás hubiera pensado que James llegaría a ser tan buen padre, pues se desvivía por Harry en todo momento, y las noches en las que ella se encontraba muy cansada para levantarse y dar de comer al pequeño, era él quién se ofrecía lleno de ánimos a levantarse y preparar el biberón.

Siempre le gustaba a él dárselo y ahora Harry ya se había acostumbrado y difícilmente dejaba que ella lo hiciera.

Esa noche hacía mucho calor en la casa, unas gotas de sudor caían por la frente de la mujer, que se encontraba un poco sofocada y agobiada por el calor de la cocina.

-James, por favor¿puedes encender el ventilador?- le pidió a su marido- es que me estoy asando, esto parece un horno.

James, dejó a Harry sentado en su cuna, y se acercó a encender un aparato que se encontraba en el centro del salón. Era como un gran ventilador, sujeto a la pared, que lanzaba aire en todas direcciones y lo extendía por toda la casa.

Pulsó el interruptor e inmediatamente una brisilla recorrió toda la habitación, y pasó por su desordenado cabello azabache, moviéndolo en todas direcciones.

Bromeó delante del espejo, moviendo su cabello con ambas manos e imitando a las modelos que salían por televisión. El pequeño Harry soltó una carcajada cuando su padre se dio la vuelta y continuó la broma delante de él.

Lily sonrió.

-Vamos, no juegues y termina de darle la comida a Harry- murmuró.

James susurró por lo bajo "aguafiestas" medio en broma.

-Lo he oído- dijo Lily con una mueca.

James se acercó al pequeño y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

-¿Están listas ya esas galletas?- preguntó relamiéndose los labios- tengo hambre.

-Espera, ya les falta poco.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y comenzó a marearse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó James acercándosele preocupado.

Había dejado a Harry en su sillita.

-Si, es sólo que ahora tengo un poco de frío.

-Aclárate¿no tenías calor antes?- preguntó extrañado.

De repente se le nubló la vista y se sujetó a la encimera para no caerse.

-James, no te veo- susurró.

El chico la agarró antes de que se cayese y la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-No es nada, sólo ha sido un mareo.

James se fue hacia el fregador y le trajo un poco de agua. Lily la bebió a sorbos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó.

-Si, mucho mejor, gracias, ahora déjame levantarme, tengo que terminar las galletas- hizo ademán de volver a la encimera, pero James la volvió a sentar de nuevo.

-Nanai, de eso nada, señorita, se va a la cama ahora mismo y se queda allí un buen rato- le dijo seriamente.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien- respondió Lily de mal talante- no me trates como un cría¿vale?.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de humor?- preguntó extrañado- me parece que sería mejor que te acostaras, ya termino yo las galletas si quieres.

-¡Te he dicho que ya se me ha pasado!- exclamó Lily- ahora déjame terminar las galletas.

Le dio a James un pequeño empujón y volvió rápidamente a su tarea.

James miró un rato a Lily preocupado y luego pasó la mirada a Harry. Éste parecía tan preocupado como su padre, aunque aún era muy pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba.

De repente, James abrió más los ojos, sorprendido, y miró alternativamente de Lily a Harry varias veces. Luego sin más preguntó:

-Oye¿no estarás embarazada otra vez?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Su mujer lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?!- exclamó al borde de un ataque de risa- no, por supuesto que no- respondió algo más calmada.

James suspiró.

-¿Estás segura?.

-¿Qué pasa¿es que quieres a otro James en miniatura corriendo por aquí?.

Lily señaló a Harry.

-No es eso, es que por un momento me has asustado, con el mareo y eso- respondió.

-Ya- dijo poco convencida- pues sólo te faltaba eso¿o acaso no recuerdas cómo reaccionaste la primera vez que te dije que esperaba un bebé?.

**-----------Flash Back------------- **

_"Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba en la cocina, sentada sobre la mesa de centro y mirando embobada un papel que tenía sujeto en las manos. _

_Lo releía una y otra vez, con expresión embelesada, esperando algún tipo de fallo o error en su lectura, pero no encontró ninguno. _

_Lo que decía aquel informe era cierto. _

_Sonrió contenta mientras se frotaba la tripita y volvía a leer de nuevo el informe del médico. _

_De repente, James, entró por la puerta. _

_-Cariño, ya he llegado del trabajo- le informó pasando a la cocina- ufff, no sabes qué día. _

_Pero su mujer no le hacía caso, y miraba embelesada un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina. _

_-¿Lily?- preguntó- ¿te pasa algo?. _

_La mujer lo miró, percatándose por primera vez de que estaba allí, se levantó sonriente y le abrazó entusiasmada. _

_-¡James¡James!- exclamaba- ¡Qué contenta estoy!. _

_El chico miró a su mujer preocupado. _

_-¡No pongas esa cara!- exclamó Lily con reproche- vamos siéntate. _

_-¿Para qué?- preguntó extrañado. _

_-Tú hazlo. _

_James se sentó en una de las sillas y la miró extrañado. _

_-Vamos, quita esa cara, tengo buenas noticias- le dijo sonriendo. _

_-¿Cuáles?. _

_La muchacha miró de nuevo el papel, y se lo entregó a su marido. _

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó. _

_-Ábrelo y lo verás. _

_James miró la carta, y leyó la última línea. Luego miró a su mujer con los ojos como platos. _

_-¡¿No te alegras?!- preguntó sonriente pero algo extrañada. _

_De repente, James cayó al suelo de bruces, desmayado. _

_-¡James!- exclamó Lily preocupada tirándose al suelo de rodillas". _

**---------Fin del Flash Back---------- **

-Bueno, vale, exageré un poco- reconoció James, luego se acercó a Harry- pero a lo bueno uno siempre se acostumbra- dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño.

Lily sonrió.

-Bueno, esto casi está- les informó.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar repetidas veces.

Lily y James se miraron preocupados.

Justo cuando el chico se levantaba a abrir la puerta, Lily lo cogió por el brazo.

-No vayas.

-Pero podría ser Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore no usaría la puerta, se aparecería- aclaró Lily.

-¿Entonces quién podrá ser?- preguntó extrañado.

El timbre volvió a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Y si es algún mortífago, o quien-tu-sabes?.

-Vamos, Lily, no creo que ellos tampoco utilizasen la puerta.

-Aún así, me da mala espina, ve con cuidado- le advirtió.

James sacó su varita del cinto y se aproximó a la puerta. Detrás de ella podían oírse unas voces.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

James estiró la mano asiendo el pomo.

Lily cogió a Harry, el cual estaba muy callado por el repentino silencio que reinaba en la casa, y se escondió tras la puerta de la cocina.

James apuntó con la varita hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

**Fin del capítulo**


	7. El cambio de Guardián

**_Nota de la autora:_** _¡Hola a todos!._ _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sorry . , aparte de que estoy yendo todas las tardes a la autoescuela y estudiando para los exámenes, esperaba a que me mandasen algún review más, pero que demonios… que debería actualizar ya en vez de dejaros tanto tiempo abandonados, lo siento mucho!! UU. Así que ahora mismo contesto los reviews que me dejásteis pendientes y sin más dilaciones os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste!. Besos!!._

_Helen_ _Nicked Lupin:_ _Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y sobre todo por dejarme reviews (dos nada menos ), siento mucho si he tardado en actualizar y gracias sobre todo por el segundo review, es lo que me ha decidido a hacerlo ;). Eso digo yo.. a ver si más gente se apunta a leerla ya :P, quién sabe quizá parezca aburrida o demasiado evidente puesto que los Potter van a morir (no existe posibilidad de salvarlos, lo siento…) pero el caso es que ahora se lee más que antes, va arrancando poco a poco y espero que siga así, y tú no me falles, por favor¿vale:p. Espero tu opinión sobre el capi. Besitos!._

_Nimue-Tarrazo:_ _Wenas querida amiga :P. ¿Maravillosa¿Fantástica? . dulces palabras para mis ojitos… jajajaja muchas gracias wapa, siempre que leo un review tuyo paso de L_ _a J_ _en dos segundos ;). Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, ya verás lo que hay más adelante… . jejeje. Espero tu opinión del siguiente capítulo ehh!!, además aquí es cuando introduzco un personaje que me gusta muchísimo… la verdad me recuerda mucho a un personaje que a ti y a mí nos gusta.. Isabel de Los Guardianes del Tiempo. A ver que te parece. Besitos!. _

**7**

**"El cambio de Guardián"**

Salió de su habitación, vestido con su capa negra de mortífago, con la máscara en la mano y una expresión de mal humor en la cara.

Después de la muerte de su vieja compañera de Hogwarts, el día anterior, no estaba para ningún otro trabajo por parte de su maestro. Ni mucho menos si era para atormentar a todos esos ridículos muggles.

Esa mañana un mortífago le había informado de que su señor le tenía preparado otro encargo, uno muy importante del que él mismo debía ocuparse.

Se encaminó con desgana a través del oscuro pasillo, cruzándose con varios mortífagos que lo miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa reflejada en sus caras. Parecía que todo el mundo sabía lo que le esperaba menos él, y según sus idénticas expresiones de maldad, debía de ser algo muy placentero para cualquier mortífago.

Pero no debía ser algo de gran honor que igualara el ser uno de los más allegados de su maestro, si no en vez de caras sonrientes hubiera encontrado signos de desprecio y envidia.

Se encontró de repente y por sorpresa, como si hubiese llegado más rápido de lo esperado, ante la puerta del despacho de su maestro.

Tocó varias veces y entró en la lúgubre estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Un grupo de mortífagos, encabezados por Voldemort, se encontraban delante de él, con las mismas sonrisas de malicia que los demás mortífagos con los que se había cruzado en el pasillo.

A la cabeza estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy (al cual seguramente habían ascendido del cargo de aprendiz), Avery, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, todos ellos en torno al Señor Oscuro, que miraba a su discípulo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Snape se estremeció ligeramente ante aquella visión.

-Bienvenido Severus- susurró Lord Voldemort- estábamos esperándote.

Le ofreció un asiento, delante de la mesa que ocupaba el despacho.

Snape hubiera rechazado la invitación de haberse encontrado en otra situación distinta, pero ante aquello prefirió moderarse y obedecer a su maestro.

Éste a su vez también se sentó en su escritorio, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Te he traído aquí porque he sido informado del incidente ocurrido el día de ayer- le informó Voldemort- cuando intentaste ayudar a Kate Worrer a escapar de la celda en la que se encontraba prisionera.

Snape miró con recelo a su señor, sin pasar la vista por su mirada color sangre, y después miró directamente a Avery con desprecio. Éste volvió la cabeza al instante. Estaba seguro de que había sido él quien había contado todo aquello.

-Creí que habías hecho un buen trabajo, y estaba seguro de que, al ser un alumno tan aventajado, me proporcionarías una gran satisfacción como mortífago, pero veo que esta vez ha estado a punto de flaquear tu lealtad.

Snape bajó la vista preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, maestro, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-¿Y quién me garantiza eso, Severus¿tú?.

Snape agachó la cabeza.

-Por ello, he buscado una alternativa más convincente para asegurarme de que algo así no volverá a pasar- le informó.

Snape volvió a levantar la vista, mirando extrañado a su maestro.

A una seña suya, Bellatrix y Avery se adelantaron hacia el fondo de habitación que los mortífagos se esforzaban por tapar.

Dos figuras yacían encogidas en el suelo, aterrorizadas y temblando de miedo ante la multitud de gente encapuchada que los rodeaban.

Bellatrix y Avery los agarraron con fuerza y los echaron a los pies del escritorio, justo delante de Snape.

Enseguida los reconoció.

Eran la sirvienta y el niño que había encubierto en la casa de los Cornwell.

Miró a su maestro dubitativo.

-Señor, no entiendo... que...

Lord Voldemort curvó sus labios en una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-La prueba está aquí, Severus, son ellos- dijo señalando a la mujer y al niño, los dos ahora estaban abrazados, ella miraba aterrorizada a Voldemort y susurraba unas palabras de consuelo a su hijo, que lloraba desconsolado en el pecho de su madre, muerto de miedo ante la presencia y el aspecto del señor tenebroso.

La sirvienta miró hacia Severus y lo reconoció. Pudo distinguir un gesto de alivio, pues entre toda aquella multitud tenía a un hombre que por lo menos la defendería, o por lo menos eso creía.

-Bellatrix los encontró escondidos en un armario, uno muy bien oculto detrás de una pared, y me los trajo aquí ayer. Así que cuando Avery me contó lo que había pasado contigo, decidí que podrían ser de mucha utilidad- prosiguió Voldemort.

-Mi señor¿que...?.

-Quiero que los mates, Severus- dijo fríamente- quiero que me demuestres lo que vales como mortífago matando a estos sucios muggles.

Miró atónito a su maestro y luego hacia la mujer, ésta lo miraba esperando que la rescatase, a ella y a su hijo.

-Vamos, levántate, Severus- lo apremió con una mano- dime¿a cual prefieres primero¿a la mujer o al niño?.

Severus se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder, no podía evitar acordarse de la razón por la cual no los había matado en la casa de los Cornwell¿cómo podía decidir a quien matar primero?.

-Si me lo permite, maestro- dijo Bellatrix adelantándose con una reverencia- creo que sería más excitante que matara al chico primero- miró a Severus fríamente- eso nos demostraría hasta donde llega toda su frialdad.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

Voldemort hizo una seña y Avery se acercó al pequeño e intentó arrancarlo de los brazos de su madre.

Ella gritó, pataleó y golpeó con sus puños al mortífago para impedir que se llevaran a su pequeño. Pero el mortífago, harto de golpes y arañazos le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho.

La mujer calló al suelo, acariciándose la parte dolorida de la cara, y Avery cogió al pequeño y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo de rodillas en el suelo, inclinándose ante Snape, el cual lo miraba apenado.

El niño gritaba llorando e intentaba desesperado volver al lado de su madre, pero Avery lo inmovilizó con un simple "Petrificus Totalus".

Los demás mortífagos sujetaban a la mujer entre carcajadas mientras ella intentaba soltarse, llorando amargamente e intentando salvar a su hijo.

En un momento, miró a Severus y le imploró ayuda. Aunque él no comprendía nada de lo que decía, estaba claro que le rogaba... casi le imploraba intercambiar su vida por la de su hijo.

-¿A qué esperas?- preguntó Voldemort fríamente- acaba con él.

Severus movió la vista hasta el pequeño que, aunque paralizado, seguía reflejando una mirada triste y opaca.

-Maestro, está claro que no puede hacerlo- se adelantó Bellatrix- jamás te será tan leal como yo, déjeme que yo mate al pequeño.

-Cállate, Bella, he dicho que debe hacerlo él- le espetó Voldemort- vamos, Severus... acaba con él.

Snape levantó la varita poco a poco, la mano le temblaba y tartamudeó cuando pronunciaba las siguientes palabras:

-¡Avada Kedavra!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James sorprendido aún blandiendo la varita ante él.

El aludido entró de inmediato en la casa, con otro individuo más siguiéndole. Su amigo Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Dónde están Lily y Harry¿están bien?- preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

También se reflejaba la preocupación en el rostro de Peter, pero de otro modo más fingido que el de Sirius.

-Claro, por supuesto que están bien- le dijo tratando de calmarle, luego se volvió- ¡Lily!, ya puedes salir.

Una muchacha de cabello rojizo salió de la habitación donde estaba escondida, con un niño pequeño en brazos.

-Harry- murmuró Sirius con cariño acercándose al bebé.

Éste abrió los brazos contento al reconocer a su padrino. Sirius lo cogió y lo abrazó tiernamente.

James y Lily se miraron extrañados.

-¿A qué viene esto, Sirius?- preguntó James- ¿por qué os habéis presentado los dos asi de repente?- dijo mirando primero a Peter y luego a Sirius, que aún sostenía a Harry en brazos.

-No tenemos tiempo de explicarlo todo- dijo Peter apurado y bastante nervioso- estáis en peligro.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre- dijo Lily apesadumbrada- corremos peligro todos los días.

-Esta vez es diferente- explicó Sirius- Hay un traidor en nuestro bando y viene a por vosotros.

Peter se estremeció ligeramente. Lily y James se miraron alarmados.

-¿Saben dónde estamos?- preguntó James adelantándose.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero muy pronto lo sabrán, ya han descubierto que soy vuestro Guardián secreto y que estáis bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Lily alarmada llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Como lo oís.

-¿Pero cómo se han enterado?- preguntó James agarrando a Peter por los hombros- por el amor de Dios¡decidme quién es ese traidor!.

Sirius miró a Peter apenado, éste ladeó la cabeza, sin poder mirar a su amigo. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel juego, sobre todo por estar engañándolos de esa manera. ¿En qué maldita hora el señor oscuro se le presentó?.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James atrayendo de nuevo su atención y soltando a Peter.

-Es Remus- murmuró Sirius, ladeando también la cabeza y evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Es una broma¿verdad?- dijo James acercándose a él de forma brusca- ¡por favor, dime que es una broma!.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-No... no puede ser... ¡no puede ser!- exclamó Lily llevándose los manos a la cabeza- Remus nunca lo haría¡nunca!.

-Eso que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Sirius, Remus jamás lo haría- dijo James totalmente convencido.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo al principio, pero creedme, yo jamás os mentiría- susurró Sirius sinceramente- Remus es el traidor, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo.

-Es cierto, James- afirmó Peter- yo mismo vi cómo atacaba a Sirius y afirmaba que lo entregaría a los mortífagos.

James miró a sus amigos. En otra situación hubiera pensado que se habían vuelto locos, pero recordaba lo que Dumbledore le había dicho "Será quien menos creéis", por ello habían dejado a Remus y Peter fuera de todo aquello.

-Estamos aquí para ayudaros- dijo Peter adelantándose- confiad en nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo haréis?- preguntó James todavía sin poder creer aquella locura.

Peter miró a Sirius de manera interrogante. Éste asintió.

-Yo seré vuestro Guardián secreto.

James miró a Sirius sorprendido.

-¿Ese es vuestro plan¿cambiar a uno por otro?- le preguntó.

-Es una locura- murmuró Lily, esta vez estaba llorando- Peter tiene las mismas oportunidades que tú de ser atrapado.

James se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

-Es un buen plan, creedme, Voldemort irá tras de mi, sin sospechar que habéis cambiado de Guardián.

-¿Pero y si capturan a Peter¿y si descubren que él es el nuevo Guardián?- preguntó James temeroso.

-No creo que sospeche nada- dijo Peter de inmediato- yo soy una persona muy débil, jamás sospecharía de mi.

Esto lo decía casi con pena.

-¿Qué dices, James?- le preguntó Sirius.

James miró a su mujer interrogativo. Ella sólo le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Haz lo que creas preciso".

Después miró a Sirius, e inmediatamente al pequeño Harry, que reposaba en brazos de su padrino, mirándole sonriente.

-Adelante, no nos queda otra- susurró finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ay!.

-Tranquilo muchacho, pronto dejará de dolerte- lo calmó la enfermera.

-Me escuece mucho- se quejó- no podía darme algo para que se me pase.

-Vamos, Podmore, no seas quejica- le riñó la enfermera.

Una gran quemadura se extendía por el pecho del chico, y la enfermera se encontraba en esos momentos extendiendo una pomada por ese zona dañada del cuerpo.

-Bueno, esto se cura cada vez mejor- informó la enfermera sonriente volviendo a ponerle las vendas- dentro de unos días ya estarás totalmente recuperado.

Podmore sonrió.

-Bueno, vendré después para traerte la cena, intenta descansar un poco- dijo le enfermera.

Después de eso salió por la puerta.

-Buff, se me ha olvidado preguntarle si podía salir un rato- preguntó impaciente el muchacho- me estoy amargando aquí dentro.

Un adulto, que hasta ese momento no había hablado, se encontraba en la sala sentado sobre una silla con el periódico "El Profeta" entre las manos, levantó la vista de su lecturas y lo miró con reproche.

-No te dejarían, la enfermera te ha ordenado que descanses, aún no estás del todo bien- pasó la vista por el vendaje, que rodeaba el torso del muchacho, con remordimiento.

-¡Oh!, vamos, Dodge, necesito algo para entretenerme- exclamó con aburrimiento- necesito salir de esta habitación por un día.

De inmediato, el hombre lanzó un libro sobre la cama de Podmore.

-Prueba con esto- dijo- a los muggles les entretiene.

-¿Crucigramas?- preguntó extrañado leyendo la portada- ¡pero si ni siquiera sé qué son!.

-Confórmate con eso, no hay más- dijo Dodge volviendo a su lectura del periódico.

Podmore tiró el libro al suelo con desgana.

-Mejor me voy a por un vaso de agua, tengo sed- informó.

El chico hizo ademán de levantarse, pero inmediatamente Dodge lo cogió con suavidad de los hombros y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-No te muevas, aún no estás curado del todo, yo traeré el vaso de agua si quieres.

Podmore resopló.

Dodge se dirigió al cuarto de baño y volvió después con un vaso a rebosar de agua en las manos. El chico bebió unos sorbos y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

-Me tratas como a un crío- se quejó- soy un auror cualificado para cualquier trabajo del ministerio, además ya no me duelen las heridas.

-Tal y como hablas pareces un niñato desobediente más que un cualificado auror, como tú lo llamas- se burló.

Podmore lo fulminó con la mirada.

De repente llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y una persona asomó la cabeza por ella.

-¿Se puede, Sturgis?- preguntó tímidamente una chica.

-Adelante, pasa- le pidió Dodge ofreciéndole una silla.

La muchacha era alta, como de unos dieciocho años, con el pelo rubio, liso y largo, unos ojos azul cobalto y una nariz cubierta de pecas.

Podmore parecía algo cohibido en su presencia, y Dodge lo notó. Le sonrió a Sturgis burlonamente, pero el chico sólo le apartó la mirada.

-¿Estás ya mejor?- le preguntó la chica amablemente.

-Si, mucho mejor, Bianca, Gracias- murmuró tímidamente el aludido.

-¿Pero te dejan salir ya?- preguntó interesada.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya...- la muchacha parecía incluso apenada.

Dodge se dirigió a ella.

-Creo que mi amigo no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos, señorita, Soy Elphias Dodge- dijo con una leve inclinación.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bianca Portman- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre es Edward Portman, del departamento de Regulación de la Magia¿me equivoco?.

-No, no se equivoca.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Portman- Dodge agarró la mano de la chica y la besó.

Sturgis apretó el puño bajo las sábanas.

-¿Y a ti¿Cómo va tu herida?- le preguntó éste a la chica, parecía más bien querer llamar su atención.

Una larga y desigual cicatriz asomaba a través del escote del camisón de Bianca.

-Mejor, aunque ahora tengo que cuidarme más que nunca.

-¿De qué estás enferma?- preguntó Dodge interesado.

-Son problemas del corazón, un mortífago me lanzó una maldición hace unos días- explicó la chica.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho.

-No, no pasa nada, si ya estoy bien, sólo tengo que quedarme aquí dos semanas más y podré salir totalmente recuperada del hospital- dijo sonriente.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un rato, hasta que al final Dodge habló.

-Bueno, me parece que iré a tomar algo a la cafetería, os dejo solos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo, Podmore se ruborizó ligeramente- lo dejo a tu cargo, Bianca.

-Descuide.

Dodge salió por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle a Podmore una mirada burlona.

-Ufff, por fin se ha ido- murmuró aliviada la chica.

-Si..- asintió Podmore algo avergonzado.

Bianca se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerró el pestillo lentamente. Luego se volvió y miró a Podmore con una sonrisa pícara surcando sus mejillas.

-Bianca¿po... por qué me miras así?- preguntó Podmore sintiendo que enrojecía aún más.

De repente, Bianca saltó encima de la cama, Podmore tuvo que apartar de inmediato las piernas, y empezó a dar saltos como una niña pequeña, sonriendo divertida.

-¿Qué haces¡estás loca!, el médico te dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos, aún estás delicada- exclamó preocupado intentando agarrar a la chica del brazo.

-Los médicos no saben nada- dijo finalmente sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas- yo siempre saltaba con mi hermana en nuestras camas, no se por qué no lo haces, se liberan tensiones.

-Eres muy infantil¿lo sabías?.

-Y tú eres un amargado- le soltó la muchacha- si no vengo yo a animarte, te pasarías todo el día aquí aburrido.

"Bueno, algo de razón tiene".

-Está bien- aceptó Podmore- ¿qué traes hoy?.

-¡Snaps explosivos!- exclamó contenta echando un puñado de cartas encima de la tabla de comer que usaban para alimentar a Podmore.

-Bianca, sabes que no podemos utilizar eso aquí, creo que estamos lo suficientemente chamuscados, sobre todo yo- le riñó.

La chica lo miró con reproche.

-Por arriesgar un poco no te va a pasar nada¿sabes?.

-Ayyy- suspiró Podmore cansado- venga, está bien, reparte, pero sólo tres partidas¡eh!.

Bianca sonrió alegremente.

Pero a medida que pasaba la tarde, esas tres partidas se convirtieron en otras tres más, hasta que al final perdieron la cuenta de las que llevaban.

De momento Bianca llevaba ventaja sobre Podmore.

Las explosiones se oían poco debido a la insonorización de la sala, y en ese momento a Podmore se le estalló el edificio que construía.

La explosión le chamuscó el flequillo.

Bianca reía como loca.

-Jajajaja, estoy a punto de llorar, dios mío, serías un desastre de arquitecto- incluso lloraba de contenta.

Podmore la miró algo molesto.

-Ya verás, a la siguiente partida será a ti a quien se le caigan las cartas.

Miró a Bianca, esperando alguna burla por su parte, pero ella estaba totalmente encogida y se agarraba el pecho fuertemente.

-¡Bianca¿qué te pasa¡contesta!- exclamó alarmado acercándose a ella.

La chica no respondió, parecía respirar con dificultad, entonces se derrumbó sobre la cama.

-¡Bianca¡Bianca!, no te mueras, por favor¡despierta!- la zarandeó ligeramente.

De repente, la muchacha levantó la cabeza de golpe y comenzó a reír como una loca.

-¡Te lo has creído¡te lo has creído!- lo señalaba de manera burlona mientras se desternillaba de risa.

-¡No tiene gracia, Bianca¡casi me matas del susto!- le riñó.

-Vale, perdona, sólo quería gastarte una broma, señor aguafiestas.

-Esta vez si que te ganaré, como venganza por lo que has hecho, ya verás.

-Uuuuu, tiemblo de miedo- dijo la chica levantando una mano y moviéndola ligeramente haciendo como que temblara.

Pero esta vez, Podmore no le hizo caso, estaba decidido a ganarle.

El muchacho se puso a repartir, algo nervioso aún por la "bromita", mientras Bianca se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Sabes?, de tanto reírme me ha dado una sed tremenda, vuelvo enseguida- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

"Ahora verá cómo le gano a este estúpido juego" pensaba Podmore decidido "He tenido misiones mucho peores que este juego infantil".

Puso una carta boca abajo, ahora le tocaba el turno a Bianca.

Podmore miró hacia la puerta del aseo ligeramente, no se oía nada.

-¿Estás bien¿por qué tardas?- preguntó extrañado.

Pero la chica no respondió.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?".

Iba a levantarse de la cama, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

"Seguro que es otra de sus bromas, y yo como un tonto voy a caer otra vez"

-Vamos, Bianca, deja de gastar bromas, no me lo voy a creer de nuevo.

Pero tampoco esta vez le respondió.

"Vale, tú lo has querido, ahora tú te asustarás de verdad".

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta del aseo y se puso de espaldas a la pared.

"En algún momento tendrá que salir, y cuando lo haga la asustaré".

Esperó un tiempo, pero la chica seguía sin salir.

Se asomó ligeramente a la puerta del cuarto de aseo.

Bianca estaba tirada sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido.

-¡Bianca!- exclamó asustado poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y cogiendo a la chica de la cabeza.

Le puso los dedos sobre el cuello. No respiraba.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme¡socorro!- gritó Podmore desesperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se respiraba un ambiente alegre y a la vez abrumante. Al día siguiente celebrarían Halloween, la noche de los muertos vivientes, la más encantada de todo el año, y todos los alumnos se encontraban en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor, preparándolo todo para la gran fiesta.

Miles de calabazas gigantes podían verse flotando por encima de las mesas de las cuatro casas, y un gran árbol decorado con miles de adornos, por el cual revoloteaban miles de duendecillos verdes de carácter amable, se situaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

Pero... dos personas en Hogwarts no participaban en aquel albedrío con los miles de alumnos y los profesores.

Un hombre encapuchado caminaba rápidamente y con cautela, con los nervios a flor de piel, echando un último vistazo al Gran Comedor, y encaminándose por uno de los pasillos.

Estaba deseoso por llegar al lugar que buscaba, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si aquello que hacía era lo correcto, o si por el contrario aquella decisión lo llevaría a perderlo todo, incluso su propia vida.

Se escondió tras una armadura mientras el fantasma Peeves corría de un lado a otro, mostrando grandes carcajadas de malicia, a la vez que una voz de enfado se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo, gritando su nombre.

El fantasma revoloteó por entre las armaduras, sin percatarse apenas de su presencia, y después desapareció al doblar la esquina hacia otro pasillo.

Escuchó hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel corredor, cuando únicamente podían oírse en la lejanía las voces de los miles de alumnos y los profesores en el Gran Comedor.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de su escondite y volvió a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar que buscaba.

Finalmente, paró en seco ante una armadura vieja y grandiosa, que mostraba un fénix con las alas plegadas hacia delante.

No podía entrar sin una contraseña en aquel despacho, ni siquiera con la magia podía intentarlo.

¡Maldita sea, no se había parado a pensar en eso!.

¿Cómo diablos podía entrar ahora?.

Se quedó pensativo sólo un instante. Quizá todo aquello realmente quería decirle que no era ese el camino que debía seguir, tal vez se equivocaba.

Entonces, de repente, la estatua se puso en movimiento, y él sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en aquella estancia.

¿Qué era lo que la había incitado a moverse¿Podría saber la persona de aquel despacho que él se encontraba allí?.

Paseó por una gran estancia, rodeada por miles y miles de cuadros. La conocía ya de sus tiempos de estudiante, había estado allí en más ocasiones de las que había querido, y no por decisión suya en la mayoría de las veces. Tampoco él había tenido la culpa de haber sido el objeto de entretenimiento de sus "preciados" enemigos, Sirius Black y James Potter... esos arrogantes.

Llegó ante una enorme puerta de madera, donde podía verse claramente situada encima de ésta, una estatua colosal y gigante de un animal mitológico y fantástico. Un grifo.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y abrió con mucho cuidado, asomándose en su interior.

El hombre anciano que se encontraba en aquel despacho le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Ah!, Severus, Adelante, te he visto venir.

El hombre miró un momento dubitativo hacia el director y después entró en el despacho, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-¿Me ha visto venir?- preguntó extrañado Snape.

El director asintió.

-Exacto, por eso te dejé entrar.

Severus se sentó en el escritorio delante del profesor. Aquello era muy raro¿dejaba entrar así a cualquiera o sólo porque había sido él¿acaso no tenía sospechas de su condición de mortífago?.

-Se lo que te estás preguntando Severus- dijo de repente Dumbledore- pero permíteme que te corrija, si hubieras venido con malas intenciones jamás te habría dejado entrar.

-¿Entonces sabe por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Snape sorprendido.

Dumbledore movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Para ello tendría que haber leído tu mente, y ya veo que te han enseñado correctamente Oclumencia, ahora bien, tu aura me indica que no vienes aquí con malas intenciones.

Snape asintió.

-En realidad estoy confuso, no se siquiera por qué estoy aquí.

¿Qué hacía sincerándose de esa manera con Dumbledore, y desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza?. Miró al director a los ojos, unos ojos grandes y azul celeste llenos de confianza y sabiduría. Luego continuó hablando.

-En realidad, me he dado cuenta de algo, más bien he reaccionado- aclaró Snape, todavía recordaba lo que sólo unos momentos antes había pasado en el cuartel de los mortífagos, pero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar esos recuerdos.

-Sigue, por favor- lo apremió Dumbledore, parecía muy interesado en escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Snape suspiró y comenzó a relatar detalle por detalle la razón que le había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. La de traicionar a su maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general, una lechuza llegaba a manos de los mortífagos, con unas excelentes noticias que anunciaban el desastre en el mundo mágico.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

-Mi señor¿puedo pasar?- preguntó un mortífago con respeto y haciendo una reverencia.

Voldemort se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, y se volvió hacia su mortífago con aire triunfante.

-¿Buenas noticias?.

-Excelentes, maestro- el mortífago le entregó el sobre a Voldemort.

Vio cómo su maestro leía atentamente, con mucho apremio las primeras líneas, y cómo al llegar a la última en su rostro iba formándose la sonrisa más cruel y maliciosa que jamás había visto.

El título del Señor tenebroso se lo había ganado sin duda.

Al terminar de leer, echó el sobre al fuego, el papel fue quemándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en cenizas. Luego Voldemort se volvió a su mortífago con rostro impasible.

-Es hora de poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan- murmuró fríamente- llama a todos los mortífagos, debéis hacer una pequeña visita a San Mungo.

-Como ordene, maestro- dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa cruel y haciendo una reverencia mientras salía de nuevo por la puerta del despacho.

-¡Ah! y por favor...- dijo Lord Voldemort antes de que saliera del despacho- avisa a Lucius, dile que salga de inmediato, quiero que haga otra cosa por mi.

El mortífago asintió y salió del despacho.

Cuando su sirviente se hubo ido finalmente, Lord Voldemort se puso la capucha sobre el rostro y sonrió de forma despectiva.

-Yo por mi parte tengo que hacer otro encargo.

Y rió... con esa carcajada cruel y maliciosa, que atravesó la noche, marcando el comienzo de la nueva guerra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius aún recordaba las últimas palabras de su amigo: "Ve a ayudar a la orden, ahora estamos realmente a salvo, sobre todo cuídate".

"Estaremos a salvo" eso había dicho¿pero realmente podía creer en ello¿estarían seguros Lily y James ahora que Peter era su Guardián secreto?, y sobre todo... ¿Era Peter realmente la persona capaz de protegerlos?.

No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su amigo pero... cada vez estaba menos seguro de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Y si Voldemort se había enterado de alguna manera por Remus de que él ya no era su Guardián secreto?, y en ese caso¿cómo los protegerían entonces?.

"No" se dijo a sí mismo "debes confiar, Sirius, hay que tener esperanzas de que todo salga bien", "Hay que hacerlo por mi ahijado y por Lily y James".

Caminaba bajo la noche, casi llegando a su humilde casa en el centro de Londres, las calles parecían desiertas y ya no tenía miedo de que los mortífagos pudieran seguirle, sabía que ellos aún no se habían enterado de que él ya no era el Guardián secreto de los Potter, pero necesitaba descansar, su casa era el lugar en donde los mortífagos menos pensarían que estuviera.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de entrada. Subió unas cuantas escaleras y finalmente llegó a la puerta de su apartamento.

"Sólo una noche" pensó.

Entró despacio en el silencioso apartamento, un poco pequeño pero era lo único que podía permitirse en esos momentos.

Estaba todo patas arriba y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, seguramente los mortífagos lo habían estado registrando.

"Bueno, no encontrarán nada de utilidad" pensó tranquilo "Jamás traje cosas de la Orden aquí".

Caminó hasta su habitación, también esta hecha un desastre. Quitó las cosas de su cama y se tendió sobre ella agotado.

-Bueno, bueno, creí que nunca llegarías.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, con la varita en la mano, sorprendido por no haber captado la presencia de aquella persona en el lugar.

-¡Remus!.

Lupin lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos brillando de satisfacción, lo apuntó también con la varita.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bianca¿estás bien?, respóndeme Bianca- Podmore gritaba desesperado, siguiendo la camilla que iba trasladando a la chica hacia el quirófano.

Llegaron a la puerta, pero el médico no lo dejó pasar.

-Por favor, usted debe quedarse aquí.

-¿Pero no puedo ayudar en algo?, lo que sea, pero déjenme estar con ella- rogó el chico.

-Por favor, señor, tiene que calmarse, haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para ayudarla, pero usted debe quedarse aquí- y con estas palabras el médico entró en el quirófano, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

El muchacho se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. Bianca estaba allí, tendida sobre la camilla, con el rostro más pálido que nunca y el largo pelo dorado extendido hacia atrás.

De repente Podmore sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, allí estaba Dodge.

-Lo siento mucho, chico- se lamentó el hombre- no debí dejaros solos.

El muchacho dejó escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas y apretó los puños contra la pared.

-No quiero que muera, Dodge- sollozó amargamente.

El hombre lo miró con compasión y se quedó allí junto a él, mirando hacia el quirófano, donde la muchacha se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos a esperar.

El muchacho levantó la vista para mirar un momento a la muchacha y luego siguió a Dodge hacia unos asientos en el pasillo de al lado.

-Ten fe, chico, esos médicos son los mejores- dijo Dodge intentando animarle.

Pero Podmore no respondió, miraba el reloj que se encontraba al frente y seguidamente a la puerta del quirófano, donde estaba siendo operada la chica.

-Si algo he aprendido es que este hospital es uno de los más buenos, si no tu tampoco estarías aquí hoy- prosiguió Dodge.

Podmore esta vez si lo miró.

-No he podido darte las gracias- dijo Dodge levantándose del asiento sin mirar a Podmore- pero te lo agradezco de verdad, chico, gracias por salvarme.

Podmore bajó la cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

-De nada- fue lo último que dijo.

A cabo de una hora, ambos seguían en la misma posición, esperando nerviosos a que la operación terminara.

-No puedo esperar más... ¿cuánto quedará?- exclamó Podmore nervioso escondiendo la cabeza en los brazos.

-No lo sé.

De repente se escuchó un grito en el piso de abajo. Dodge se dió la vuelta nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Podmore extrañado levantando la vista.

-¿Has oído eso?.

-¿El qué?.

Otra vez un grito se oyó en la lejanía, esta vez ambos lo escucharon.

-¿Qué pasará ahí abajo?.

Cómo única respuesta Dodge se marchó corriendo por el pasillo, derecho al piso inferior. Podmore se dispuso a seguirle, pero de repente miró la puerta del quirófano.

¿Se iría así sin saber nuevas noticias de Bianca?.

Pero nuevos gritos le devolvieron en si, y el muchacho se marchó corriendo por el pasillo, mirando tristemente la puerta del quirófano hasta que dobló una esquina y desapareció.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

-¡Cuidado!- una voz lo alertó, se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que un encapuchado se le echó encima, un hechizo de luz roja le dio en el estómago al encapuchado, que quedó tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Podmore miró sorprendido a Dodge, que se encontraba enfrente de el con la varita alzada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Podmore alarmado.

-Mortífagos... Mortífagos en San Mungo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó alarmado.

-Si, y no sólo eso, han venido acompañados.

Dodge corrió hacia el final del pasillo, seguido de Podmore, que había cogido del suelo la varita del mortífago desmayado.

Lo que vio al doblar la esquina le dejó paralizado.

Los mortífagos atacaban a las enfermeras y los enfermos, acompañados de unas criaturas encapuchadas, que helaban el aire, y cuya sola presencia inquietaba a los ocupantes del lugar.

Dementores...

**Fin del capítulo **


	8. El rostro de la muerte

**_Nota de la autora_: **_Eiii!, Wolas!, aquí estoy otra vez, y me alegra decir que esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar , jejeje menos mal, es que no podía haceros esto, sobre todo por la cantidad de sorpresas que os esperan en esta historia que llega poco a poco a su final :P, espero que os guste, aunque ya se sepa la mitad por supuesto, pero aún así. No os quito mucho tiempo, contesto a los reviews y os dejo con el capítulo. Nos vemos!._

_Nimue-Tarrazo:_ _Hola wapixima!!!, como estamos?, ves… sabía que te iba a gustar Bianca jejeje, pero pobrecita, lo que le hago nada más aparecer en escena U.U, que mala soy!, sorry . . Y por lo que veo no andas demasiado desencaminada¿será que es demasiado evidente lo que va a pasar? Jop.. Pero bueno me alegra :P. No te preocupes que San Mungo tiene un Sturgis :D (como me gusta este personaje) muy dispuesto a defenderlo, en cuanto a Peter, weno… de eso tiene que encargarse Rowling, y esperemos que se lo haga pagar bien.. ¬¬. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por los ánimos, de no ser así la hubiera abandonado hace mucho, y me alegra que no . Espero que te guste el capi, ya me contarás. Besitos!!!._

_Helen_ _Nicked Lupin:_ _Hola wapa¿k tal?, ajá… Todos odiamos a Peter, es algo muy común xD, pero tranquila que ya se llevará su merecido, eso espero ò.ó_. _Sirius es normal que piense así… le están engañando pero bien (en realidad yo.. aunque suene un poco raro decirlo jajajaja), seguro que Remus se lo perdona, y tranquila que este nuevo capi te despejará algunas dudas. Espero que te guste, ya me darás tu opinión eh!, la espero. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Xau! Bsitos!._

_------------------------------------------- _

**8**

**"El rostro de la muerte"**

En un pequeño barrio londinense, en una de las pequeñas callejuelas que lo recorrían, reinaba el silencio. Un silencio alarmante, y ahogado de vez en cuando por ruidos y gritos de hechizos, que provenían de uno de los apartamentos de la zona.

En esos instantes, se estaba desarrollando una pelea en aquel lugar. Se enfrentaban dos amigos, convertidos en enemigos desde hacía poco tiempo.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

El primero se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y mirando con desprecio al segundo, el cual tenía un corte muy feo en la cara y se frotaba las costillas con dolor.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Remus.

Sirius consiguió apartarse por los pelos y el hechizo dio de lleno en la estantería que éste tenía detrás, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

Se lanzó directo hacia Remus, con la varita en la mano, y quedó tumbado en el suelo, aplastando a su amigo, mientras éste soltó un grito de dolor sujetándose el costado.

Sirius apuntó a su amigo con la varita, lo tenía completamente acorralado.

Remus pasaba la mirada de la varita a Sirius, sonriendo amargamente.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó con sorna- ¿matarás a tu querido amigo Remus?.

Sirius lo agarró del cuello y apretó un poco, impidiendo que pudiera decir nada más, mientras lo miraba con el más absoluto desprecio.

-Si no lo hago, matarás a Lily y James- repuso fríamente.

Remus exageró aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo he hecho ya?- se burló.

Sirius lo miró furioso.

-Ellos están bien, lo sé.

Remus soltó una risa despectiva mirando a Sirius.

-Pobre iluso- dijo únicamente.

-¿Iluso yo?- dijo Sirius, esta vez era él quien sonreía- ¿que futuro crees que te espera en el bando de Lord Voldemort?, yo te lo diré, Remus.. La muerte.

Remus soltó una carcajada con dificultad, ya que la mano de Sirius le apretaba ligeramente el cuello.

-No, amigo mío, no es a mi a quien le espera la muerte, es a ti- dijo con desprecio y añadió- a ti y a todos los sucios defensores sangre-sucia, por haberos interpuesto en el camino del Señor tenebroso, igual que tus amiguitos y su hijito.

-¿Desde cuando ese desprecio por los hijos de muggles, Remus?- preguntó extrañado Sirius- antes no los odiabas.

-Digamos que el Señor tenebroso me ha abierto los ojos- dijo con una pizca de malicia.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Desde cuando es "El Señor Tenebroso" para ti?- volvió a preguntar- cuando antes lo llamabas perfectamente por su nombre.

-He aprendido a respetarle, igual que tu deberás hacer a menos que quieras que te mate con sus propias manos.

Sirius apretó el cuello de Remus con todas sus ganas.

-Antes preferiría morir que servirle a Lord Voldemort¿me oyes?- susurró furioso.

Remus agarró las manos de Sirius e intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras reía maliciosamente y con dificultad.

Las manos de Sirius se aferraban con ansias alrededor del cuello de Remus, pero aunque quisiese matarlo, sabía que jamás podría.

Una persona con la que has compartido tantas cosas desde niños, el mayor secreto de los cuatro, la mutua amistad, las escapadas a Hogsmeade, los castigos compartidos... ¿Cómo había podido Remus olvidar todo eso tan fácilmente?.

¿Tan inmenso era el poder de Voldemort como para volver en contra a toda la comunidad mágica?.

La ambición, el poder... ¿de verdad eran tan simples los seres humanos como para dejarse arrastrar por aquellas cosas tan superficiales?.

¿Qué pasaba con la amistad, el amor, la libertad, la felicidad¿qué lugar ocupaban esos deseos en el corazón de las personas?.

¡De qué forma tan trágica y cruel podía cambiar una persona el destino del mundo!.

Por unos instantes, se preguntó si querría seguir viviendo con aquellas condiciones que tan injustamente le habían impuesto.

Pero cuando, ya estaba decidido a soltar a Remus, una suave vocecita le susurró unas palabras a su mente. "Ayuda a la Orden todo lo que puedas, no te rindas nunca, Canuto".

Le vinieron las caras de Lily y James a la mente.

No… después de haber llegado allí, tenía que ayudarlos, no podía dejarlos solos.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado cómo Remus deslizaba su mano lentamente por el suelo, y cogía su varita, que momentos antes había caído al suelo tras el empujón de Sirius.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Remus apuntándole con ella.

Sirius cayó hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. La varita saltó de su mano y cayó rodando debajo de la cama.

Remus lo miró con altivez y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Eres un estúpido, Sirius- le susurró con desprecio- tenias la oportunidad de matarme y por dudar sólo un segundo, has perdido.

Sirius sintió un estremecimiento. Acabaría de esta manera.. sin poder defenderse, de una forma tan cobarde.

Miró detrás de Remus, hacia una de las ventanas del dormitorio. La luna y las estrellas brillaban con claridad en el cielo. Seguramente esa sería la última vez que lo vería de aquella manera.

Bajó un poco la vista, pero luego abrió los ojos alarmado y volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado.

Remus frunció el entrecejo extrañado y miró hacia atrás, también contemplando el cielo. La luna llena brillaba por sobre todas las estrellas.

-No puede ser...- Sirius abrió los ojos alarmado y sorprendido- ¡qué estúpido he sido!.

Remus rió por lo bajo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-Veo que me has descubierto, bueno, no creo que te lo hubiéramos podido ocultar durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada.

El falso Remus sonrió y miró su reloj.

-Creo que lo sabremos dentro de poco, exactamente un minuto- añadió.

Efectivamente, unos instantes después, la cara de Remus comenzó a alargarse. El pelo color castaño comenzó a aclararse hasta adquirir un tono platino, y se alargó hasta debajo de los hombros. Los ojos se aclararon también, a un color grisáceo.

Delante de él, la impía figura de Lucius Malfoy le sonreía con malicia.

-¡Tú!- exclamó.

Malfoy lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró un hechizo:

-¡Crucio!.

Sirius comenzó a chillar de dolor y se encogió en el suelo, sintiendo como se le partían los huesos, como la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se disparaba, hasta que, después de unos instantes, por fin cesó. Sintió todo el cuerpo pesado y apenas sus esfuerzos por levantarse conseguían levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, para luego volver a caer desplomado y derrotado sobre él.

Lucius Malfoy soltó una fría y cruel carcajada al observar los inútiles intentos que hacía para levantarse.

-Has caído como un tonto en la trampa, Black- se burló apenas pudiendo contener la risa- y has arrastrado a tu arrogante amigo Potter contigo.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó.

-¡Eso es mentira!.

-Claro que no lo es, y bien que lo sabes- y añadió- pero bueno, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tengo otros asuntos en mente.

-¿No vas a matarme?.

-Ciertamente no, Black, no creo que seas una gran amenaza ahora- se burló mirando la posición en la que Sirius se encontraba sobre el suelo- pero me agrada saber que cuando el Señor Tenebroso triunfe te esperará una de las mejores celdas de Azkaban, tus remordimientos y tu orgullo harán el resto- añadió moviendo el dedo alrededor de la sien de forma maliciosa.

-¿Sólo intentabas distraerme?- susurró Sirius derrotado.

-¿Acaso no está claro?.

Sirius volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, hasta otra, buena suerte, Black- susurró Malfoy en un tono cargado de sarcasmo y al momento desapareció del lugar con un ¡plop!.

Sirius se quedó mirando el punto en el que unos instantes antes se encontraba su enemigo, aunque no tenía la vista enfocada en aquella dirección, más bien tenía la mirada perdida.

En esos momentos su mente no reaccionaba.

Por su culpa... por su maldita culpa Lily y James estaban en peligro, si Remus no era el traidor... entonces.. si todo había sido una trampa...

James y Lily estaban en peligro.. Pero¿por qué?, nadie más aparte de ellos tres sabían donde se encontraban.. ¿verdad?.

No... Su nuevo Guardián secreto.. ¡Peter¡Peter era el traidor!.

Debería haberlo sabido.. Fue Peter el que insistió tanto en ser el nuevo Guardián secreto... Era Peter quien había estado mostrando un comportamiento extraño esos días... Y si Remus no fue quién lo atacó cuando se escondía en aquel almacén de los mortífagos.. si era Malfoy¡claro!, Peter tenía que saberlo...

Sirius reunió nuevas fuerzas, sacadas de no sabía donde, y apretó los puños sobre la pared del dormitorio, con el cuerpo temblando y agitándose por la rabia y el dolor que en esos momentos sentía.

No podía dejarlo así, tenía que detenerlo¡tenía que salvar a sus amigos!.

Se acercó rápidamente y miró debajo de la cama estirando el brazo hasta recoger su varita. Después se levantó del suelo con dificultad, y caminó tambaleándose ligeramente, con una sola idea en mente... Buscar a Peter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos, una escena de lucha y destrucción se desataba en otro lugar, en pleno Londres.

El ambiente era devastador, la niebla cubría prácticamente todo el lugar, haciendo casi inaccesible el camino para entrar al hospital.

En San Mungo, los mortífagos y los dementores, deambulaban por los pasillos, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso y atacando a médicos, enfermeras, heridos y a los pocos aurores que habían conseguido llegar al lugar.

La batalla se decantaba claramente por el bando enemigo, pero los aurores y otros magos luchaban valientemente, intentando no decaer, para salvar a la gente que quedaba en aquel lugar.

En uno de los pasillos, iluminado pobremente a la luz de unas velas y por el haz de luna llena que entraba por la ventana, un dementor deambulaba sin rumbo, flotando en el aire, volviéndose a escuchar a cada sonido que sucedía a su alrededor, intentando localizar víctimas.

Entonces se paró. Se encontraba delante de una puerta, cerrada con firmeza. Sin embargo, podía sentir el miedo vibrando tras sus paredes, la desesperación, la angustia.

Sacó una mano huesuda de largos dedos y con lentitud asió el pomo de la puerta. Esta hizo un click y se abrió lentamente con un chirrido.

La oscuridad reinaba en el interior de la habitación a la que daba. El dementor buscó a un lado y a otro intentando captar alguna presencia.

Escuchó un chasquido, justo delante, y cuando se encaminó a entrar en la habitación, de entre las tinieblas, una voz firme surgió, pronunciando un hechizo.

-¡Expecto patronum!.

Un patronus plateado en forma de león abrió las fauces y se abalanzó sobre el dementor, intentando ahuyentarlo.

-¡Ahora!- gritó la voz de nuevo.

Un grupo de personas surgió de entre las sombras, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación en tinieblas.

Una enfermera ayudaba a un paciente escayolado a caminar, dos más transportaban a dos pacientes en silla de ruedas, un auror sostenía en brazos a una niña pequeña, con un paño en la frente, claramente enferma.

Cuando el grupo dobló la esquina huyendo de la escena rápidamente, por el otro lado un mortífago salió de entre las sombras, con la varita en alto. Un haz de luz iluminó el pasillo.

El mortífago escuchó caminar al grupo y en un instante salió corriendo en su busca.

Pero, de repente, un haz de luz roja surgió a sus espaldas y le golpeó en la espalda.

Este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Detrás suya un auror se acercó hacia él.

Podmore cogió la varita del mortífago que todavía se encontraba en su mano, la partió en dos pedazos, y tiró los trozos al suelo con rabia, contemplando al mortífago desmayado sobre el suelo.

Caminó pegado a la pared, con la varita en alto.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se había iniciado el ataque, pero seguían sin obtener bastante ayuda. Parecía que los mortífagos hubieran aislado el lugar con una barrera y que a sus compañeros les estaba costando bastante llegar hasta allí.

No se escuchaba ningún sonido, salvo el de la batalla que se sucedía abajo, a sus pies.

Dobló una esquina despacio y descubrió unas escaleras.

El lugar se encontraba totalmente tranquilo y silencioso. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas del pasillo al que había llegado.

A su derecha, una fila de puertas, todas cerradas.

Con cuidado se acercó a la primera. Asió el pomo muy lentamente y abrió la puerta, se echó a un lado, esperando alguna maldición o algún hechizo, pero no ocurrió nada.

Se asomó y levantó la varita exclamando un hechizo:

-¡Lumos!.

Un haz de luz blanca surgió de ella e iluminó la estancia.

Se trataba de un cuarto de escobas, desordenado y cubierto de polvo. No había nadie allí.

Repitió lo mismo con la siguiente puerta, y con la tercera, esperando encontrar a gente asustada y enferma que se escondía de los mortífagos.

Finalmente, se acercó a la sexta puerta y última de aquel pasillo.

Asió el pomo y tiró, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada. Sin duda allí tenía que haber alguien.

Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo y asegurándose de que no quedaba nadie más en aquel piso, dio dos golpes en la puerta y susurró lo bastante fuerte como para que se oyera al otro lado:

-¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?, no se preocupe, vengo a ayudarle- golpeó la puerta tres veces más- contesten¿hay alguien?.

Miró hacia el suelo. Entre la oscuridad podía distinguirse bajo aquella puerta el resplandor de una luz que provenía claramente de su interior.

Apuntó con la varita hacia la cerradura y susurró:

-¡Alohomora!.

Escuchó un click y la puerta se abrió un poco, con suavidad, haciendo un leve chirrido.

Podmore la empujó lentamente, con la varita en alto y echó un vistazo al interior.

Se encontraba en una estancia, apenas iluminada por el tibio resplandor que despedían dos lámparas de luz blanca.

La sala estaba repleta de camillas. Todas ocupadas por varios bultos tapados hasta la cabeza por una sábana.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres.

Se estremeció ligeramente recorriendo con la vista las miles de camillas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Tragó saliva. Le ponía nervioso la simple visión de aquellas figuras, inmóviles, sin vida, que inundaban la estancia.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, deseando alejarse de allí, pero de repente algo llamó su atención.

Había una camilla, a su lado, situada un par de metros más allá. Era exactamente igual a todas las demás, salvo por algo que había captado rápidamente la atención de Podmore.

Un mechón de cabello rubio podía distinguirse dificultosamente bajo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo. Podmore iluminó la camilla con la varita. Efectivamente, era un mechón dorado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. El miedo y la angustia lo invadieron.

Sin saber por qué, se veía atraído hacia allí. Caminó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de la camilla, con los ojos abiertos completamente. Respiraba profundamente. Estaba como hechizado.

Se situó frente a la camilla.

No supo por qué pero, quería ver quién se encontraba ahí, y aunque su mente le decía que podía estar confuso y equivocado, en el fondo de su corazón temía que quién estaba tumbado sobre esa camilla era alguien muy querido y apreciado por él.

Levantó una mano temblorosa y lentamente, muy lentamente, la deslizó sobre la sábana hasta tocarla. Apretó los dedos con fuerza cogiendo la punta de la sábana y la apartó con suavidad.

La visión que captaron sus ojos en aquel momento jamás podría borrarse de su memoria.

Soltó la sábana rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

La varita resbaló de entre sus dedos y rodó unos metros por el suelo hasta dar con la pared más cercana.

El cuerpo de Bianca se encontraba boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la piel pálida y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Podmore arrugó el rostro. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y escaparon lentamente deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sollozó ligeramente y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Aquello no podía estar pasando... no podía ser verdad. Hacía apenas tres horas, aquella misma tarde, había estado con ella, riendo alegremente en su cuarto, jugando a las cartas. Y Ahora...

No... no podía haber muerto¡no podía estar muerta!.

Pero sus ojos no le engañaban. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y sereno. No movía ni un músculo y su pecho no subía ni bajaba al compás de la respiración.

Entonces, de súbito, Podmore escuchó una voz ronca y fría a sus espaldas, pronunciando un hechizo, sacándole bruscamente de su abatimiento.

-¡Crucio!.

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera darse la vuelta o reaccionar, la maldición atravesó su pecho, y sintió como se le retorcían los huesos, los músculos, como la respiración se le cortaba. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y se retorció fuertemente, todo su cuerpo sufría constantes sacudidas de dolor que le recorrían de arriba a abajo, como fuertes descargas.

Contrajo el rostro en un gesto de dolor y soltó un grito.

Una carcajada cruel y burlona rebotó sobre las paredes.

Entonces, de súbito, el dolor desapareció. Su cuerpo se relajó y se aplastó pesadamente contra el suelo. El cansancio lo invadió por completo. Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aún escuchaba la cruel carcajada atravesando sus tímpanos.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó a su atacante, justo enfrente de él.

El mortífago dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y susurró fríamente unas palabras, acercándose a la camilla que había a su lado, donde el cuerpo de Bianca descansaba inerte, sin vida.

-Es una lástima- dijo fríamente sujetando la barbilla de Bianca entre los dedos- una verdadera lástima, sin duda, era una preciosidad.

Podmore apretó los dientes con furia fulminándolo con la mirada. Buscó su varita y la localizó a su lado, a unos metros.

Intentó alcanzarla arrastrándose por el suelo. Pero el mortífago reaccionó al momento y fue más rápido. Cogió la varita del suelo y le propinó una patada en la cara al muchacho.

Podmore sintió un dolor agudo en la nariz y la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus labios, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Querías esto?- susurró maliciosamente el mortífago blandiendo la varita ante su rostro, seguidamente propinó una bofetada al muchacho- tranquilo, no lo necesitarás.

Podmore escupió al suelo la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en su boca.

Trató de levantarse con dificultad. El mortífago no lo impidió, simplemente se le quedó mirando, con aquella cruel sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

El muchacho se puso de pie, las piernas flaqueaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo, alzó la vista y observó al mortífago con rabia, apretando los dientes, furioso. Quería matarlo, destrozarlo...

El mortífago pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Acentuó aún más su sonrisa y susurró con voz ronca:

-¿Qué piensas hacer, estúpido¡estás desarmado!, no puedes vencerme.

Podmore sacudió la cabeza y soltó un grito de rabia corriendo hacia él.

Sabía que estaba desarmado y que en aquellas condiciones no podía vencerlo. Sabía que podía morir en los próximos minutos, pero no le importaba, no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

El mortífago le apuntó con su varita y susurró con una voz cargada de desprecio:

-¡Petrificus totalus!.

El muchacho salió despedido hacia atrás, derribando la camilla en la que Bianca se encontraba y estrellándose contra la pared, donde quedó petrificado, mientras el mortífago lo apuntaba con la varita con una sonrisa burlona.

-Necio, es inútil que lo intentes- susurró con desprecio- me divertiré un rato contigo antes de matarte.

El mortífago bordeó la camilla volcada. El cuerpo de Bianca se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo, sin ni siquiera moverse.

Podmore observó al mortífago acercarse hacia él, con la varita en ristre.

-No puedes hacer nada, todo el hospital está tomado, vuestro número de aliados se reduce, el Señor Tenebroso ganará la batalla y pronto... nada ni nadie podrá interponerse ante él. Todos los sangre sucia desaparecerán y sus patéticos defensores también.

Había mucha seguridad en sus palabras, para él la victoria estaba asegurada.

Pero el muchacho estaba convencido de que no. Dumbledore llegaría, los salvaría a todos. Y Ojoloco y los demás también.

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó furioso- ¡Dumbledore vendrá!.

El mortífago soltó una risa despectiva y negó con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore es un viejo débil que en nada puede compararse al señor Tenebroso, no podrá traspasar nuestras barreras aunque lo intente. Muchos de tus aliados ya han caído, incluida la patética ministra.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato, fulminándose ambos con la mirada.

De repente, una sombra se deslizó por detrás del mortífago, sin que este pudiera darse cuenta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Una muchacha se abalanzó sobre el mortífago, agarrándose a su cuello, tirándole hacia atrás.

Podmore la observó sorprendido, sin poder creérselo. Era Bianca.

-Corre, Sturgis¡corre!- exclamó preocupada intentando arrebatarle la varita al mortífago.

Rápidamente, la presión que retenía a Podmore contra la pared, cesó, y el muchacho cayó pesadamente al suelo de rodillas.

Busco su varita, alarmado. Se encontraba a unos metros, junto a la pared de enfrente. Reaccionó rápido, sabiendo que su amiga no aguantaría mucho más. Justo en el momento en que corrió a cogerla, el mortífago consiguió zafarse de Bianca y la muchacha cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Todo sucedió en un momento...

Antes de que Sturgis hubiera dado siquiera unos pasos, el mortífago apuntó a Bianca y exclamó:

-¡Sectusempra!.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo!- exclamó Sturgis corriendo hacia ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde...

La maldición dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la muchacha. De inmediato la sangre comenzó a caer a borbotones de su pecho, a correr por sus brazos, por su cuello, sus ojos y su boca.

Bianca cayó a un lado inerte, con los ojos cerrados.

De inmediato, Podmore pasó la vista del cuerpo de Bianca al mortífago, y con un grito de rabia se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Sturgis consiguió inmovilizarlo. La varita del mortífago escapó de su mano y rodó unos metros por el suelo, fuera de su alcance. El mortífago sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Cómo piensas matarme, chico?, ni siquiera tienes tu varita.

Sturgis apretó las manos sobre el cuello del mortífago, pero este era mucho más fuerte que él. Lo cogió por los brazos y lo tiró al suelo, a su lado.

Afortunadamente reaccionó deprisa, rodó unos metros por el suelo, y cuando se levantó rápidamente del suelo, el mortífago descubrió con horror, que lo apuntaba con su propia varita, que había recogido del suelo.

Rápidamente, el mortífago se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta, intentando escapar, salvar su vida.

Pero, Podmore, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apuntó hacia su espalda y susurró con la rabia acumulándose en su pecho:

-¡Avada Kedavra!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-James¿crees que hemos hecho bien?.

En el Valle de Godric, en casa de los Potter, la pareja se encontraba en aquellos momentos, en el sofá, con el pequeño Harry en brazos de su madre, ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor.

Sus padres, sin embargo, sabían que lo que habían hecho, a espaldas del director, había sido muy arriesgado. Pero no les quedaba otra, lo habían hecho por Harry, por su pequeño.

James miró a su mujer con profunda resignación y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tampoco importa ahora, este bien o este mal, el caso es que ya esta hecho- susurró sereno- y que lo hemos hecho por él- añadió señalando al pequeño, que jugaba en esos momentos con un peluche que, semanas antes, le había regalado su padre, simulando a una snitch gigante.

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Yo sólo quiero que él este bien, y espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto, si no...- dudó un momento, no sabía si seguir hablando y tampoco quería que el pesimismo se apoderase de ella, y de la última esperanza que les quedaba.

James miró hacia la ventana, entristecido. La luna llena se alzaba imponente y hermosa en el cielo.

-Aún no puedo creer que Remus nos haya traicionado- susurró abatido.

Lily se volvió a su marido y acarició su mejilla con cariño y comprensión.

-Sabíamos que había un traidor, y que estaba muy cerca, no nos queda más que aceptarlo.

James negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué precisamente él?, no lo entiendo, Lily, era mi amigo, nuestro amigo- repuso consternado- nunca creí que pudiera ser capaz de llegar a esto, aún no puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco- susurró Lily entristecida, una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla.

-Me lo hubiera esperado de cualquier persona, menos de él- prosiguió James aún desolado.

-Tal vez por eso precisamente, porque era el que menos sospechábamos, quizá por eso, Voldemort lo eligió- repuso Lily.

James se levantó entonces de golpe, frustrado y furioso.

-¡Pero cómo fue capaz de sucumbir ante él!, aún no me lo explico, Lily- exclamó.

-No podemos juzgarle, James, seguramente lo amenazaría con su vida o quién sabe.

-Ya sé que no podíamos pedirle que se sacrificara por nosotros- advirtió James- jamás se lo hubiera pedido- prosiguió- pero mira a Sirius, él hubiera muerto sin dudarlo antes de pasarse al lado oscuro, no sólo por nosotros, si no por lo que eso significa... Matar gente inocente, Lily.

Lily asintió cabizbaja.

James siguió de pie, dando vueltas por la casa. Nervioso y confundido aún.

Así pasaron una media hora, hasta que algo sucedió en la noche. De improviso, la luna llena desapareció, oculta entre las nubes. Y el valle de Godric se tornó en tinieblas.

Sin embargo, esto no alertó al matrimonio, que seguía en el salón, a la espera de nuevas noticias o de algo que dejase de atormentar de una vez por todas sus vidas.

Qué poco sabían lo que en realidad les aguardaba...

Aún no eran conscientes de que su destino pronto iba a cumplirse, y de que esa sería su última noche...

De que nunca más volverían a estar en familia, cómo ahora. Jamás volverían a ver a sus amigos, a sus familiares...

No se imaginaban que a cada persona que habían visto, aquel día y los anteriores, había sido su última visita. La última vez que los verían y que con ellos hablarían.

-Hoy es Halloween- dijo de repente Lily, cayendo en la cuenta- pero hemos tenido otros mejores¿no?.

James sonrió entristecido junto a la ventana.

-Desde luego- respondió únicamente.

En las calles del pueblo donde vivían, podían verse calabazas, aunque ahora, dadas las circunstancias, eran menos los niños que se atrevían a ir de casa en casa, pidiendo caramelos, si podía verse a algún que otro chiquillo vestido de fantasma o de vampiro, corriendo y jugueteando por los alrededores. Pero los Potter no podían disfrutarlo, no encerrados en aquella casa, en medio de aquel infierno en que se habían convertido sus vidas en apenas un año.

James fue consciente de ello y por primera vez desde que había estado en aquella situación, comenzó a llorar. Silenciosamente, apenas unas lágrimas amargas. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y trató de calmarse. No dejaría que ni su mujer ni su hijo lo vieran así.

Él era el cabeza de familia y debía cuidar de ambos.

Alzó la mirada hacia el paisaje que se descubría ante él, a través de la ventana, y observó los alrededores.

Así permaneció unos minutos, sin fijarse en nada. Hasta que... algo llamó su atención.

Una figura encapuchada se deslizaba, en silencio, hacia la casa. Era difícil distinguirlo entre las tinieblas, pero había algo en aquella presencia que había captado la atención de James, algo que lo asustaba y le hacía estremecerse.

El hombre se fijo en que, de improviso, la figura se detenía, cerca de la casa. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Aquella persona no era nadie que fuera bien recibido en aquel lugar.

De repente, el encapuchado sacó una varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y alzó la mano, apuntando al cielo.

Un rayo de luz blanca salió despedido de la varita y proyectó una imagen horripilante y abrumadora.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello de James que, lentamente, retrocedió unos pasos, mirando asustado hacia el cielo.

-James¿qué pasa?- preguntó Lily preocupada, observando la extraña reacción de su marido, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

La marca Tenebrosa se alzaba ante la casa de los Potter, imponente, una imagen horrible y estremecedora.

James pasó la vista del cielo hacia el encapuchado, a tiempo para observar cómo este bajaba lentamente su capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro pálido y demacrado, su nariz aplastada, sus ojos rojos rebosantes de maldad y su sonrisa cruel y fría.

Lord Voldemort los había encontrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo**


End file.
